


The Little Army

by bookscape



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Lee and Chip are stranded in a hostile country when the newly elected president is ousted in a coup, and end up helping a group of orphans conscripted to a labor camp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Captain Crane and Commander Morton find themselves in a foreign country embroiled in a violent government overthrow. They find surprising allies in their quest to escape from the country in this story set just after "The New Man." **

**I have gratefully used the characters of Lee Crane, Chip Morton, Harriman Nelson, Sparks and the Seaview from Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea with no thought of profit. All other characters are my own creations. Please ask me if you want to take them out to play. **  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One**

**“I could think of more useful things we could be doing,” growled Lt. Commander Chip Morton over his shoulder to his commanding officer, Captain Lee Crane.“And safer—like testing the boat at 10,000 feet.”******

**“Yeah, I could, too, but would you kindly stop acting so blasted paranoid,” Crane murmured.Morton was standing back to back with him and it was making him nervous.Not that he wasn’t anxious already.The ice cubes in his bourbon and water had long since increased the percentage of water without so much as a sip to taste it.He had disliked the idea of coming to this inaugural celebration from the moment he had been invited along with the admiral.Admiral Nelson was still getting over a nasty bout of flu and the CMO had expressly vetoed any type of travel.So when it was suggested that he and Chip go, President Laronne Brakas had been very amenable to the suggestion._I wish I knew the idiot who had made that particular suggestion, _Lee thought irritably.He suspected that it was someone in ONI, or the State Department, as they had been asked to gather their impressions of the new government of Tirea while they were there.**

**Brakas was the first pro-democratic president Tirea had in over twenty years.Up until the recent election, which had followed a surprisingly smooth coup, a tight-fisted dictator named Mical Niros had ruled the country.Niros had seemingly disappeared and while the west had been ecstatic over the new government, many politicians were nervous.**

**The only reason Brakas had wanted the admiral at his inaugural was because they had become friends back in the days when Brakas had led the underground in Tirea.While Nelson had nowhere near the experience with ONI service that he did, Lee knew that the admiral had done more than a little bit of espionage work.Admiral Nelson had pulled Brakas’ fat out of the fire back when the former was still captain of the _Nautilus_.That was when Crane had met him the first time, too.Only last year, when Lee had been undercover in the coastal city of Magris, he had worked with Brakas.So there had been nothing unusual in their invitation.Now here they were, decked out in their dress blues, at a pre-inaugural bash, supposedly celebrating, and instead feeling as paranoid as two cats in a pen of pit bulls. __**

**“Well, I….”******

**“I know, Chip, I know.There is something in the air and it’s making me nervous, too.We just don’t have to show our hosts that we’re antsy.”******

**Morton sighed and moved slightly, so that he was almost shoulder-to-shoulder now with Crane.The half-dozen uniformed men around the perimeter of the room walked slowly, their machine guns lowered, but still undoubtedly at ready.“I’m just glad the admiral had a good excuse for not coming.”**

**On that, Lee could definitely agree.Then something stirred the hairs on the back of his neck.“Chip, nonchalantly head over to the punchbowl,” Lee hissed.There was something going down.He could feel it, taste it; it buzzed like an alarm in his head.**

**“Sure thing, boss.You’re more attune to this stuff than I am.”******

**Crane followed him.As a waiter was ladling some of the sharply sweet fruit juice into Chip’s cup, Lee noticed more guards in the room, as well as more servers.There was something a bit different about the guards, though.He began noticing that some of the guards’ uniforms didn’t fit quite so well.Something wasn’t right, but Lee couldn’t put a finger on it.“Okay, Chip, time to prepare for action.Staircase.If something happens and we get separated, go upstairs.”**

**“Why upstairs?”******

**“Because the majority of the crowd will be trying to go out the doors or windows.”******

**“Okay, Lee.”******

**Crane thought he saw someone he knew. A smallish guard had come from the kitchen wearing a uniform that was clearly cut too tall for him.There was something familiar about the individual.Motioning to Morton to stand fast, he eased over to the guard, who stiffened as he approached.As the guard watched him under the brim of his felt service cap, Lee nonchalantly leaned against the wall.“Nice party, but the punch is too sweet and the bourbon is watered down.”**

**The guard just grunted, but didn’t say a thing for a moment.Then, with barely perceptible movement of the lips, “You are going to blow the whole thing, seagull.”**

**“It’s a crane and I would like to know what I’m going to blow, except this party,” he hissed.“What the hell’s going on, Tiny Tim?” he asked, using the guard’s code name.He put the cup to his lips, took a sip of his now weak drink.******

**“We have to get the party guests out of here,” Tim whispered.“There’s been a coup.The guards that have been here for the past half hour are members of Niros’ elite guard, intent on taking everyone at the inaugural party hostage.My people have been slowly filtering in the past few minutes.In about ten seconds it’s going to be obvious to them and all hell will break loose.”**

**“What would you like me to do?”******

**“See the pair of guards over by the window?”**

**“Mmm,” Crane said with a slight nod.******

**“Make a scene and a couple of my people will take them out.”******

**“I wasn’t hired on for this gig, you know,” Lee countered.******

**“You’re here.”******

**“I know, and I offered.”Lee took another swallow of his drink and then sauntered back over to Chip.He motioned for the XO to follow his lead.Crane went to the drink table and curtly ordered the bartender to dump the remainder of the weak drink and replenish his bourbon—straight.The man behind the bar gazed at him a moment and then poured two fingers of the whiskey over ice.Lee took a short gulp and then meandered toward the window.The bourbon, despite his previous words, was very potent and it slid down his throat with eye-watering speed.The guards watched him warily.**

**“Hey, Skipper, haven’t you had enough?”Morton piped up from behind him.**

_**Thank you, Chip Morton.What a nice lead in.**_**“Hell, no, Chip.Just gettin’ started.”He walked, slightly off balance, up to one of the men, feeling very vulnerable and obvious._Oh, well, wouldn’t be the first time._**

**“Captain!”******

**Crane spun around to face his XO and then faked being off balance.He careened into the burly guard, who shoved him out of the way.“Hey, that’s no way to treat visiting dig . . . dignitaries.”Then with his hand curled into a fist, he swung around, punching the guard in the stomach, followed with a knee to his chin.The guard dropped like a stone.A shout came from across the room, but Lee ignored it.He and Chip round-housed the other guard, who only had had time to look surprised before he got a fist on each side of his face.**

**“What’s….?”**

**Crane ignored his executive officer and turned to face chaos.There were now about a dozen of the underground soldiers now.They were in control.All of the previous guards were securely covered or, like Crane and Morton’s pair, unconscious.Lee grabbed one of the machine guns and Chip picked up the other.**

**“Now can you tell me what’s going on?” Chip asked tersely.******

**Again, Lee ignored his XO.Tiny Tim stepped to the middle of the room.“President Brakas, Minister Morley, Secretary Henson….”She rattled off several other names.“You will be escorted out of here in secure vehicles.Members of the old regime have just moments ago overthrown the new government.Every one of you is in grave danger.We cannot take all of you.I would suggest that support personnel and my countrymen known to be loyal to the new democratic government please go to the nearest foreign embassy.”The agent walked over to Lee and Chip.“I’m sorry, that goes for you, too.”**

**“Do you really think the embassies will be that safe, Marla?” Lee asked point blank.Chip did a double take.Lee knew there would be questions later, along with the obligatory, ‘why don’t you let the Navy take care of these things and go back to being the skipper.’******

**“Perhaps for a short while.”She shrugged.“I don’t know.I wasn’t thinking when I included you in this little melee here.You are both going to be highly wanted now as participants.”She sighed.“I don’t think an embassy would be safe for you, even for the short term.We are giving alternate directions to everyone in case the sanctity of the embassies becomes violated.”**

**“Where on the coast is the pick up point?” Lee asked bluntly.**

**“Very astute, Lee. There’s a six mile stretch of coastline twenty miles south of Magris,” she said.“There will be vessels of nations friendly to the democratic government waiting beyond the three mile limit for as long as it takes.But getting there is going to be mostly up to each individual.We have our hands full with the coup and with getting some of the more important dignitaries out.”******

**Lee nodded.“Any tips for traveling in the countryside?I was only in Magris that two day stretch.”**

**“You might get away with showing yourself occasionally, Captain, but for now, I would suggest that the commander keep a very low profile.And don’t trust anyone.”**

**“Goes with the territory,” Chip interjected.**

**Marla’s gaze was troubled.“Lee, I had no idea you were going to be here.The last we had heard was that due to illness, Admiral Nelson had declined.I didn’t know someone else had been sent in his place.”**

**“Hmm, well, he got a nudge to send Commander Morton and I to represent him,” Lee murmured as they walked through the door to the kitchen.The named dignitaries had already been escorted out. **

**“Let me guess--to give impressions of the new government,” Marla replied bitterly.“What’s the matter, doesn’t your government trust us?”******

**Chip gave his captain an accusatory glance before turning his attention back to Marla**

**Crane shrugged.“For some reason, the ONI has pretty much kept me in the dark, which has been par for the course lately.I can only guess that someone in our government might have suspected that this very thing might happen.”**

**They had reached the outside door.“You’d better go.Right now, take off the brass and leave on the coats, even if it is a bit warm outside,” she warned.**

**“Right.Hope to see you again under better circumstances, Marla.”******

**“We always hope that and it never happens, Lee,” she murmured and then she was out the door.**

**When they followed, she was nowhere in sight, but the howling of sirens in the distance sounded as though they were quickly coming closer.**

**“I think we’d better get our butts out of here, Lee,” Chip said, his voice tight with anxiety.**

**Lee unpinned his insignia, sticking it in his pocket.“Definitely.”Chip did the same.**

**“How about hotwiring one of the security vehicles?”******

**“What security vehicles?” Lee asked, gazing around.**

**“There.The motorcycle.”******

**Lee sighed.He knew how to drive a motorcycle, but he was never totally comfortable on one—at least as a passenger.That was Kowalski’s department.“Uh, I command a sub, fly a submersible, have a darned fine sports car, and I even let Stu talk me into trying out a surfboard, but….”**

**“Quit whining, Skipper, and let me do the driving.At least it’s not the admiral driving.Just get behind and hang on tight.”Chip approached the vehicle and quickly checked it as the sirens came closer.Shouting in the large mansion indicated that some of the guards were coming back to life, too.Chip straddled the bike, stomped on the starter and smiled when it roared into life.“Nice of them to use a crank starter.Get on, Lee.I think we have company.”**

**Lee shoved his and Chips’ machine guns so they would hang on his back and then did as he was told.Chip gunned the motorcycle.At first they slithered across gravel that almost threatened to spill the bike.Lee gritted his teeth as Chip gained control of the vehicle.Shots followed their exit through a wrought iron gate that was being closed even as they whizzed past the guards.More shots, but in the darkness, they were well over the two men’s heads.Soon they were navigating through the gloomy, narrow streets of the old capital city.**

**“You have any idea where you’re going?” Lee asked.**

**“No, just as long as it’s away from the idiots with the guns,” Chip answered quickly.**

**Lee didn’t feel reassured at all.**  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

**The two submariners lay on their stomachs at the crest of a hill overlooking a small town.Their uniforms were dusty and sweaty by now, and they were hardly recognizable from the striking clean-cut figures of the night before.How Chip had managed to navigate the narrow, pothole-laced paved road, Crane couldn’t even begin to imagine.The highway had deteriorated only twenty or so miles out of the capital city.However, his friend had done it and about an hour before dawn, they had turned toward the coast from the northerly route they had been on since they had left the capital city of Tirea.**

****

**“There’s not much gas left in the tank, Lee.We’re going to have to try to steal some soon,” Chip said.**

****

**Shaking his head, Crane continued to study the town below them.It was a mostly agricultural area, with farms dotting the area all through the valley.There were several larger buildings; the largest undoubtedly the government building.Another, if he remembered his knowledge of the country correctly, was a cooperative.There would be a school, a few stores, at least partially government controlled.There was a church on the outskirts of the town farthest from them.He had heard that the former, scratch that, Lee thought; now present government had even infiltrated the churches, using indoctrinated priests to teach the tenets of good citizenship along with religion.He wondered about the large building next to the chapel, though.The government ran the schools, so it couldn’t be a school.Sweat trickled down his face as the sun rose higher, beating down on the two men.People gathered in the town square, listening to someone who appeared to be in the uniform of a government official.Apparently telling the populace that they were back to statue quo, he thought caustically.No wonder most of the people he had met the year before seemed beaten down and confused.Their old government had been a repressive presence for over two decades and the new one had only lasted a week.Officially less than that since the swearing ceremony hadn’t had a chance to take place.**

**  
**

**“Why not, Lee?” Chip asked, breaking his friend’s reverie.They had been close in Annapolis, but their relationship had risen to a new level when Lee Crane had been tagged to replace John Phillips.Often it seemed that they could almost read each other’s thoughts, but there were still times, like now, when his companion was almost impossible to read.**

**  
**

**“Why not what?”**

**  
**

**“Why not steal gas for the motorcycle?”**

**  
**

**“Oh, sorry, because the only way to continue with a vehicle is through town.We can skirt around the village on foot with less chance of discovery,” Crane said.**

**  
**

**“Then what do we do, walk all the way to the coast?”**

**  
**

**“Steal a truck,” Lee suggested.**

****

**Chip chuckled.“Oh?So you can drive?”**

**  
**

**“Well, after that kidney jouncing ride you just took me on, maybe that’s not such a bad idea.”**

**  
**

**The XO grinned and then his countenance grew serious.“You mentioned that we needed to get different clothes,” Morton said, gazing at the intent face of his commander, still studying the town below them.People were moving around now, the vehicle with the government official having left, the announcement apparently over.The people looked busy, going from building to building, or maybe they were just stunned and wandering aimlessly.On the nearby farms, workers were bent over, picking, weeding or planting, he couldn’t tell which.Wheat grew on the hillside just below the two men.“Where do you suggest we do that?”**

**  
**

**“See that church down there?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, on the other side of the valley?” Chip asked, pointing.**

**  
**

**Lee nodded.“I think that would be our best bet.I think the farmers are too sharp-eyed to steal clothes from and the government offices are in the middle of town. The church located on the far end of the valley.Quick access to the road leading to the coast.”**

**  
**

**“So we hope that the friendly neighborhood cleric will take pity on us?”**

**  
**

**Lee’s hazel eyes gazed at him reproachfully.“No.I don’t even want the priest to notice us. Think about it, though.A church is empty or almost empty most of the time.There are usually only one or two priests, maybe a couple of ground’s keepers.What I’ve been told, that’s even more the case here than in other places.Most of the people only go to the churches on Sunday, not daring to visit at other times.”**

**  
**

**“The churches are persecuted here?”**

**  
**

**“Let’s just say that they’re not on the government’s most favored list.Unless of course, this is one of the ‘indoctrinated’ priests.”**

**  
**

**“Okay,” Chip conceded.“So how are we going to get down there? There’s a lot of brush and trees up here, but very little nearer to the church.”**

**  
**

**“I know.We get as close as we can get and then go in after dark,” Lee explained.Where there was brush and trees, the two men furtively made their way around the outskirts of the town.The uniform jackets were peeled off as the sun got higher.A quickly dug hole was their final resting place.**

****

**“The Navy will definitely owe me for this.I can’t believe I’m burying over a hundred bucks worth of material,” Chip complained.**

****

**“Still got the trousers—such as they are.Just send the bill to ONI,” Lee said caustically.“I am.”**

**  
**

**Chip smothered a laugh.“Sounds like a plan, Skipper,” he tried to say nonchalantly.**

**  
**

**When they could go no further, the two men hunkered down and rested in the shade of a dense thicket a few hundred feet from the church.It afforded them a view of the road heading toward the coast, as well as a good view of the church and its larger building.Lee watched carefully, trying to draw his conclusions on the purpose of the building.He felt frustrated that he wasn’t able to filter what he was seeing into something that would be useful to them.He felt tired, too.Last night, of course, neither of them had slept, and the several nights before, Lee had slept only sporadically.There had just been too much going on with the _Seaview_ to allow him much rest.His eyelids kept drooping in the warmth of the late afternoon.**

**  
**

**“It’s an orphanage!” Morton hissed.**

**  
**

**Crane jerked wide-awake.“What?”**

**  
**

**“Lee, it’s an orphanage.Look.There are some younger children working in a garden behind the building and older ones coming from the school further in town.”**

**  
**

**_Great! _Lee thought._Not enough to avoid a priest…._He knew there would be no chance of stealing off a clothesline with kids around.**

**  
**

**“So now what?” Chip asked.**

**  
**

**“I don’t know.”**

**  
**

**“Maybe we can just watch for a while longer.Only a few hours until dark anyway,” Chip suggested.**

****

**“Yeah,” Crane answered, his voice indicative of his intense displeasure.“At the rate our luck is going, we’ll be going back and digging up our jackets.”**

**  
**

**So they waited.About an hour before sunset, a truck drove up in front of the church. It was a deuce and a half with a tarpaulin cover.Three soldiers got out, and while one stood by the vehicle with his machine gun at ready, the other two walked toward the church and entered.There were muffled cries inside and then a procession of twelve teen-agers marched out of the orphanage and to the truck.The first one hesitated and was shoved forward with the butt of a guard’s machine gun.There was no further resistance. All of the young people climbed into the truck in absolute silence. **

****

**As the guards were getting into the truck, the priest came out of the building, his voice strident in his agitation.Lee couldn’t understand what was being said, but could only assume that this was not a planned removal.The last guard slapped the priest and shoved him to the ground.With a soft growl of anger, Crane began to rise from his position.A hand restrained him.**

****

**“I don’t know what’s going on, Lee, but we can’t get involved.Besides, if we began a gun fight with those goons, one of those kids could be hit,” Morton whispered in his commanding officer’s ear.**

**  
**

**With a sigh, Crane crouched back down.“They are most likely being taken to a labor camp.”**

**  
**

**“What?!None of them can be more than fifteen or sixteen.”**

**  
**

**The truck roared off, biting off any reply the captain might have had.Dust filtered to their position and they had to fight to keep from coughing and attracting attention to themselves.The priest slowly picked himself up and watched the cloud of dust that was part of his group of charges.A tall, slender, dark-haired girl of about twelve came out and joined him, asking a question.The priest answered and then pointed toward the building where the two Americans saw faces staring out of each ground floor window.The pair went back inside.**

****

**As the sky darkened another truck drove in front of the orphanage.“They’re coming for more?” Morton asked incredulously.“There can’t be any more teens in the group.”**

**  
**

**“Wouldn’t be surprised, considering the way they pushed him around, if the priest ends up with no kids to take care of,” Lee replied, his voice holding a hard edge.“I don’t think this regime gives a rat’s behind about the age of its workers.”**

**  
**

**Again, three guards jumped out of the truck, one of them remaining behind to watch the truck.This time, though, the other two didn’t even reach the door of the orphanage.The priest burst out of the door, gesturing wildly and shouting heatedly.**

****

**“He’s got guts, I’ll say that for him,” Chip murmured.**

****

**Crane motioned him to silence, intent on the scene before him.Dread knotted itself in his stomach, as he was very much afraid of what would happen next.And what he dreaded happened with startling speed.One of the guards jerked a pistol out and fired, hitting the priest solidly and throwing him to the ground. Lee jumped to his feet.He had had enough.Involved?Just being here involved him.**

****

**The guard on their side of the truck only had time to give a gasp of surprise before Lee tackled him, slamming him with crushing force against the truck and knocking him unconscious.The noise brought a guard from the other side, but Chip was right behind Lee and clobbered him with the butt of the machine gun he was carrying.The third guard ran around the corner of the truck and came to an abrupt stop with the muzzle of Crane’s gun in his abdomen.Even in the dark, it was easy to see the man’s eyes widen in intense shock and then fear.Lee prodded the machine gun a bit harder in the guard’s stomach.“I’m not an unarmed priest,” he growled softly.“Not so easy now, is it?”**

****

**The guard’s mouth opened and closed silently, sweat suddenly running down the side of his face.**

****

**“Drop it,” Crane said in the man’s language, knowing at the same time that he was horribly mutilating the words.The machine gun hit the ground with a satisfying thud.He poked the man in the stomach again and then without warning, whacked him over the head with the barrel.Without so much as a groan, the guard sank to the ground.Lee gazed at the form of the priest on the ground and started forward.A click behind him made his breath catch in his throat and he pivoted in time to hear the sharp pop of a pistol and Chip’s sudden stifled cry of pain.**

****

**With a muttered curse, Crane reached his exec in two steps, clicking the switch off the rapid fire at the same time and firing a round into the attacker.This time the guard stayed down.Lee knelt beside Chip.The remaining daylight showed his friend clutching his upper right leg.Lee tried to look at the wound, but Chip continued holding the wound.“I was an idiot!” Lee spat out in self-recrimination.“I thought I had knocked him out.Let me see.”**

**  
**

**“It didn’t hit the bone and it’s not bleeding that much.I’ll be okay,” Chip hissed between clenched teeth.“Just have to get over the initial shock.”He looked around at the tire he was leaning against.“You did say you wanted to steal a truck, didn’t you?”**

**  
**

**Lee sighed.“Yeah, I did, but not to transport an injured passenger.”**

**  
**

**“Lee, I think the priest got it worse than I did.Check him out and then we better get him in the orphanage before the locals get curious.”**

**  
**

**“Somehow, I don’t think they’re going to get overly curious; not with this change of politics.That was the only thing that saved my butt last year.Everyone was too scared to get involved,” Crane said, hoping he was still right.“Are you sure you’re okay?”**

**  
**

**“Yes!I’m fine,” Chip snapped.“Take care of the priest.”**

**  
**

**Lee nodded and stepped over to the wounded man.He was older, his hair salt and pepper, his face dark from the sun and the wind, and lined with the worries and cares of his job.The girl that had been out earlier was squatting next to him, her eyes large and swimming with tears.She was unbuttoning his shirt.Another girl, one about the same age, maybe a little younger, Lee thought, came out of the orphanage, followed by about a dozen other kids ranging from about eleven down to a baby in the arms of another child.“Get back in the house,” he growled, motioning for them to leave.The second girl continued over to them, but at a word from the first girl, the rest went back in the building.Crane gazed at the two girls and then at the priest, whose shirt was blood soaked.“I am going to take him in the house where I can see his wound better.”**

**  
**

**The first girl nodded.“Yes, that is good thing to do.”**

**  
**

**Crane was hoping that someone knew English, but hadn’t counted on it.Carefully, he picked up the older man and carried him as gently as he could into the orphanage.Still, the man cried out softly as he walked toward the door.At a word from the girl in their own language two boys went to Chip and helped him up.Another word and two more children ran out and began to drag the guards behind a shed near the back of the orphanage.Lee couldn’t help but be impressed, even though he felt uncomfortable dealing with so many children.The second girl opened the door and motioned into another room.There was a bed on which he gently laid the priest.He peeled back the blood-soaked shirt and saw blood welling from an abdominal wound.Lee couldn’t help it; he shuddered in sympathy.The wound was in nearly the same area the admiral had shot him while under the control of Krueger a few years earlier.**

****

**He looked up at the second girl and found that she had already anticipated his request.She had strips of clean, white material in her arms.Leaning over, she began to pack the wound.Lee took the rest of them.“Water.I need clean water to wash this.”**

**  
**

**“It will do no good,” the soft voice of the priest said in accented, but perfectly understandable English.“I can feel it.”**

**  
**

**Lee held the bandage against the wound.“I had a similar wound and I survived.”He wasn’t about to go into the details of that one.His intent was to give some encouragement.**

****

**“You must have . . . had very good care,” the priest replied.**

****

**Lee nodded.**

****

**“You are American?I am Father Vincente.”He took a tremulous breath and then moaned in pain.“My English is rusty.”**

**  
**

**“Your English is excellent.”**

**  
**

**Despite his pain, the priest studied him intently.“What are you doing here?It isn’t very safe for Americans here.”**

**  
**

**Lee smiled softly.“That, Father, is an understatement.My executive officer and I were representing, uh, a scientific firm at the inaugural festivities for the new government.”**

**  
**

**The priest nodded.“But you are military?”**

**  
**

**“You might say that.We are with the Nelson Institute of Marine Research.My name is Lee Crane and my partner is Chip Morton.”**

**  
**

**Father Vincente groaned and coughed.Lee knew that there would be nothing he could do to help the priest, so the older man’s next words came as no surprise to him.“I am ready to die.I have done my best.”He gazed deeply into Lee’s eyes, his countenance desperate.“But there is one thing that I fear.”**

**  
**

**“What’s that, Father?” Lee asked.**

**  
**

**“The children.Already the older ones have been taken away to the labor camps.These will have the same fate.Please, I know you and your friend are heading for the coast.”**

**  
**

**“How do you know that?”**

**  
**

**The priest smiled.The girl next to him wiped his sweaty brow with a damp cloth.“I have helped others leave the country in the past.”His countenance grew serious.“Promise me you will take the children.Get them safely away.”**

**  
**

**Lee felt his jaw drop.“What?”**

**  
**

**“Promise me you will take them away from here.They do not deserve to be slaves.Promise me.”He groaned and then cried out.**

****

**Lee saw a sea of faces staring through the open door.He had fought some of the most horrific villains and creatures imaginable, but the fear he felt now was worse than what he had felt at those times.What in the world would he do with a dozen or more small children?Most were younger than that bratty Prince Ang had been.“I don’t know anything about….” **

**  
**

**“It doesn’t matter, just promise me.” Father Vincente reached up and grabbed Lee’s hand.“By the God of Heaven, promise me.I can see that you have had the responsibility of lives in your hands.Let me die knowing that these little ones will be led away to safety.”**

**  
**

**And Lee found himself nodding.“I promise.”**


	3. Chapter 3

**With a soft sigh, the priest closed his eyes and died.“He was good man.”The older girl was standing nearby and reached down and touched the dead man’s brow.“We bury him now.”** ****

**  
**

**“No time,” Lee said, anxiety for their safety weighing heavily on his mind.“Someone could come to check out the gunshots at any time.We have to leave.”As he stood up, he saw the children slowly filing into the tiny room.Suddenly it was stifling.Over their heads, he saw Chip leaning against the doorframe.“You all right?” he mouthed.**

**  
**

**“Let them bury him, Lee,” Chip said softly.**

**  
**

**Lee felt a burst of anger, the squelched it as he heard soft crying from the children.The two older girls made no sounds, but simply dressed the priest for burial.It was as though he was invisible and then he realized that he was.He was a stranger; these children were mourning someone who had served as their mother and father for heaven only knew how long.He had promised to take care of them, but here he was taking away their right to give this man a proper burial.Lee sighed.The younger children were sobbing, some loudly.Turning to the girl who had spoken English, he said, “Do the others know English?”**

**  
**

**She looked up from what she was doing and shook her head.“Priest teach me.He said good to know.”** ****

**  
**

**“Could you let the other children know that we need to keep as quiet as possible.And we have to leave right after we bury Father Vincente.”** ****

**  
**

**“I will. Thank you.”** ****

**  
**

**“Thank me for what?”** ****

**  
**

**“Bury Father Vincente,” she said simply.**

**  
**

**“Yeah.Um, sorry, but we do have to hurry.”** ****

**  
**

**“I am Meeka,” the girl said as though not hearing Lee’s last comment.** ****

**  
**

**“Oh.I’m Captain Lee Crane.My friend is Commander Chip Morton.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka nodded and then turned back to the dead man. Somehow, Lee felt that this was a girl that was perhaps twelve going on twenty-two.What was he doing when he was twelve?Worrying about whether Mary Embersoll liked him or Jonathon Harker.It certainly wasn’t where the next meal was going to come from or who was going to come to take you away to a slave labor camp.“Carry on.I’m going to reconnoiter.”She looked at him briefly with a puzzled look on her face but quickly turned back to her chore.Lee could only guess that her grasp of the English language was not as good as the priest’s had been.**

**  
**

**Slowly he squeezed past the milling children and was soon by his exec’s side.“How’s the leg?”** ****

**  
**

**“Painful, but bearable,” Morton responded, still watching the children pay their last respects.** ****

**  
**

**“I want to look at it later,” Crane said tersely.“But first I need to check around and see what our little gun battle brewed up.Despite these people’s fear, I still can’t believe that there isn’t anyone curious, especially among the local government bully-boys.”** ****

**  
**

**“I would guess that for the moment, the local governmental bodies are in a bit of disarray, with this coup happening so quickly.”**

**  
**

**“I hope so, Chip.For all our sakes, I sincerely hope so,” Lee said fervently.**

**  
**

**“Did I actually hear you promise to take these kids to safety?” Chip asked as Crane headed toward the main door.**

**  
**

**Lee turned back, the flash of irritation warning his executive officer.“Yeah.I have rocks in my head.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip smiled.“No, my friend, you have your heart in the right place for these kids just as you do for everyone on the boat.It’s the right thing.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane frowned.“Don’t push it, Commander.”He was not feeling a great deal like a Samaritan at the moment.Or if he was, it was a very unwilling Samaritan.On the other hand, Lee knew that he couldn’t have left these kids to the whims of Tirean black shirts.He stalked out of the orphanage and listened in the darkness.All he heard were a few night birds and insects.Lots of insects.It was a muggy night, the kind that he remembered when he was a kid out catching lightning bugs in a jar.He walked around the orphanage and gazed across the town.Lights were out in most of the windows.Probably part of the curfew.**

**  
**

**Crane walked back into the building and to the doorway.“Meeka, make sure that window is covered.”He pointed to the open window for emphasis.**

**  
**

**She nodded and said something to one of the children.A boy quickly complied, drawing heavy drapes that would hide not only the light, but what was going on from anyone outside.Crane went back out.He checked out the three guards.The two that were still alive had been stripped of their clothing and tied up well out of sight of the truck.The dead one had simply been stripped.He wondered what the kids did with the clothes, then he noticed that all of the weapons had been taken, too.With a muttered curse, Lee continued his patrol.Machine guns in the hands of children!He heard a scraping noise in back of the church and realized it was coming from a small cemetery.A tiny lantern illuminated two boys with shovels.They were digging a grave.As he approached, one of them dropped the shovel and snatched up a machine gun that had been near at hand.A growled command in his own language brought Lee to a complete halt.He may not know much, but he did know the local word for ‘stop.’And of course, the gun spoke a universal language.** ****

**  
**

**The boy approached and prodded him with the gun.With his other hand, he pointed to the grave._Why, _thought Lee in shock and irritation, _the little delinquent wants me to dig the grave!_With a speed that caused the boy’s jaw to drop in shock, Lee had jerked the gun out of the boy’s hands and then grabbed a handful of shirt.The other boy stared at the two of them, shovel still in his hands.**

**  
**

**“You!” Lee hissed angrily.He dropped the gun so he could make signs to convey his thoughts.“You will not point a gun at me!”** ****

**  
**

**The boy’s eyes blazed in hot anger.He said one word and then spat on the ground. It was one of the other few words that Lee knew—and it wasn’t pretty.Jerking from Crane’s grasp, the boy returned to the grave and grabbed his shovel.The American followed him, picking up the pile of confiscated clothing and the rest of the weapons.The boy continued to glare at him even as he dug.Lee gazed into the dark hole.The boys had done admirable work so far, but still it would take far too long.Putting down his bundle, and with a motion to the smaller of the two boys, the American took the shovel and began digging with the delinquent.The angry boy gazed at him in the dimness of the full night, his eyes still cold, but he nodded his appreciation.**

**  
**

**By the time the other children had prepared the body, Lee and the boy had finished digging the hole.Chip accompanied the children and was standing behind the line of sad-faced youngsters.Meeka and her companions passed the priest’s body down to Lee and the other boy.Gently, Lee laid the body into the grave and stepped out.Meeka said some words and then crossed herself.The others did the same.“May God take him into His abode and give him rest,” Lee offered softly.He felt this had been a very brave man and he wished he could have known him better.Lee picked up the shovel.**

**  
**

**A hand stopped him and he looked into Meeka’s face.“Please, Lee Crane.I want to do this.”With a nod, Lee let her take the shovel and backed away to stand next to Chip.The children took handfuls of earth and threw it on the corpse; a custom that Crane knew was common in many different cultures.Meeka and the oldest boy, the delinquint, began to shovel dirt into the grave.** ****

**  
**

**After the hole had been filled, one of the younger children brought a large crucifix that undoubtedly been inside the church and stuck it in the ground at the head of the grave.Again they crossed themselves.** ****

**  
**

**Meeka walked over to him.“We must leave.How?”** ****

**  
**

**The oldest boy approached with the shovel in his hands.His eyes were still angry, but Lee made no move and said nothing for a moment.The boy spoke to Meeka and then spat on the ground.** ****

**  
**

**“Stefan says he will not follow you.Father Vincente his leader, not you.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane frowned.“Tell Stefan that Father Vincente is dead.I promised him to get all of you to safety and that is what I plan on doing.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka seemed to puzzle over his words a moment, and then she turned back to Stefan.At Meeka’s translation, Stefan simply folded his arms over his chest and glared.Crane had had enough.He reached forward, grabbed the twelve-year-old and threw him over his shoulder.“Meeka, tell everyone that they have only a few minutes to get what they feel they need from here.Clothes, especially.Then you and you, he pointed to two of the older children, and you, gather what food you can.Be back here in ten minutes.”He gazed deeply into Meeka’s eyes, even as Stefan grunted and cursed softly and beat on Lee’s back with his fists.The American couldn’t help but think that he was glad that the little hoodlum didn’t have a knife.“Meeka, do you understand what I am saying?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, I understand,” she said, gazing in consternation at Stefan.She turned and told the other children, who were standing and staring at him and Stefan with wide, fearful eyes.They all headed toward the orphanage.** ****

**  
**

**“Good.”He pulled Stefan off his shoulder and dumped him unceremoniously on the ground.He gestured with both hands, while talking.“Get what you need.Be back here in five minutes.”**

**  
**

**The boy got up with great dignity, although the dark gray-brown eyes were still angry, and turned toward the orphanage.**

**  
**

**“What’s on your mind, Lee?” Chip asked.**

**  
**

**“We take the truck as far as we can.You and I will be guards,” Crane began.**

**  
**

**“But we don’t know the language,” Morton pointed out.“And I stand out like a sore thumb.”** ****

**  
**

**The moon was just rising over the horizon of the eastern hills and showed Chip’s lean frame leaning against a tall tombstone.His face was pale and Lee didn’t think it was just the moonlight.“Let me look at that.Looks like you’ve lost a lot of blood.”** ****

**  
**

**“Maybe, but we can’t worry about that now.How are we going to overcome the obstacle of not knowing the language very well?”** ****

**  
**

**Crane sighed, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed.On the _Seaview_, he felt he was in his element.Even when things were going very, very wrong, he could process the information, make decisions, evaluate.Here?He rubbed a hand across a chin that definitely needed a shave.**

**  
**

**“You know, Lee, this kind of reminds me of another time when you were new to a situation that wasn’t of your making.”** ****

**  
**

**“Huh?What are you talking about?”** ****

**  
**

**“When you took over command of the _Seaview_ after John Phillips’ death.”** ****

**  
**

**“What does that have to do with this?”** ****

**  
**

**“The priest died and left you in charge.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane snorted.“These are kids._Seaview_ is staffed with competent and trained personnel.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip shrugged and sighed.“But there is a correlation.You’re just working with a different group of people and in a different environment.”He smiled.“But you are right, we have to get out of here soon, I believe.”He started walking toward the truck, limping with great difficulty.Lee quickly reached the exec’s side and draped Chip’s arm over his shoulder.They were halfway to the truck when one of the children ran up to them.She had a pair of crutches in her hand.**

**  
**

**They were short, but Lee was able to adjust them to their full height.Chip tried them and although still a bit too short, he smiled his thanks to the girl.Lee made a hand sign that conveyed his thanks as well.**

**  
**

**The girl, the same one who had been with Meeka when the priest had been shot, pointed to the bloody leg and made motions.She was showing a box filled with bandages, bottles of unknown liquids, scissors, gauze and more things than Lee could figure out in the darkness.He thanked the girl again and was amazed at her resourcefulness.Chip’s words kept flashing in his mind.Just a different group of people.Like a different type of crew?He wondered if the priest had delegated each child to do a different type of task.Could the same thing be applied to get them across the distance to the coast?But there was a big difference between washing dishes or planting a garden, and running from the secret police.**

**  
**

**Chip tried to gesture to the girl that any first aid would have to come later when they were away and someplace safer.The girl was insistent.Looking at his commander for help, he saw that he simply wasn’t going to get any.Lee just smiled and motioned the girl to take care of him.Then he walked toward the truck.**

**  
**

**Surprisingly, the girl was very deft, Chip noted.She cut away his trousers._Another bill to ONI_, he thought.Then she took one of the bottles and poured some of the solution onto a clean cloth.The moonlight reflected off the bright white of the cloth before she applied it to his leg.It stung and Chip straightened up in shock.“Ow!What the hell’s that stuff you’re using?”** ****

**  
**

**“Pipe down, Commander,” Lee’s voice hissed from a short distance away.**

**  
**

**The girl continued as though he hadn’t said a word.**

**  
**

**When Lee returned, he was wearing one of the guard’s shirts and jacket.The sleeves were a bit short on his arms, but otherwise the fit wasn’t terribly bad.While the girl continued to dress his wound, Crane unbuttoned Chip’s shirt and peeled it off.He helped the exec shrug into the borrowed shirt and then into the jacket.The fit wasn’t any better, but it wasn’t constrictive.**

**“We’re ready whenever you are,” Lee said.**

**  
**

**Meeka ran up to them.“Stefan says he will not come.He does not like you.”** ****

**  
**

**“He doesn’t, does he?” Lee said quietly.His eyes held a glint in them that didn’t bode well for the errant child.**

**  
**

**“Lee, remember, he’s only a confused child,” Chip reminded him.**

**  
**

**“Oh, I’ll remember all right,” Lee said ominously.“Make sure everyone is in the back of the truck, except Meeka.I’ll need her for translation.”He stalked into the darkness.**

**  
**

**Within a few minutes, while Chip and the girl-doctor were walking to the truck, he heard a cut-off cry of anger.Apparently Lee had found the boy.The girl climbed into the back of the truck to join the others.By the time they had reached the truck, Lee was back with a kicking and biting Stefan under one arm.He climbed into the front of the truck, the child still in tow, and motioned Chip to get in with Meeka.The girl sat next to Stefan who kept scrambling to get out.She snapped a few words at him and he glared at all of them, but he stopped struggling.After a few moments of silence Stefan spoke again.** ****

**  
**

**“He wants to know where we are going.He hates you and will not do as you say.”** ****

**  
**

**“Tell him that he will do as I say.I will let him and all of you know what is going on when we are some place away from here and a little safer.”As he waited for Meeka to digest all of this and translate it, he started the truck.It was a basic old deuce and a half with a clutch.He began to drive down the road leading out of the valley.“He seems to be pretty savvy.Meeka, ask him if there is someplace in the hills toward the coast where we can hide during the day.”**

**  
**

**“What is savvy?” Meeka asked.**

**  
**

**“Don’t worry about that, just ask him about a hiding place.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan spat on the floor in answer.Lee stomped on the clutch and the brake and reached over and took the boy’s chin in one hand.He knew the kid had street smarts, or the equivalent in this rural area; he could see it in Stefan’s eyes the first time they had crossed each other’s path.“Tell Stefan that I am not Father Vincente.I am Captain Lee Crane, commander of the SSRN _Seaview._I have a duty to all of us in this truck.Tell him that what he knows will save not just me, but all of the rest of the group.Their lives are in his hands.”** ****

**  
**

**“Lee….”** ****

**  
**

**“Not now, Commander.”** ****

**  
**

**In the slight moonlight that shone through the truck windows, Chip could see a fierce battle of wills.An exhausted and anxious submariner and a highly incensed twelve-year-old boy.He wouldn’t have taken bets at this moment as to who would win the confrontation.**


	4. Chapter Four

**“What is S-S-R-N _Sea-view?” _Meeka asked.“And Captain.You are soldier?”** ****

**  
**

**“Not exactly.Like a sailor.”** ****

**  
**

**“Ah, a ship.”** ****

**  
**

**“Meeka, please, just translate as much as you can, especially the last.”Lee continued to hold the boy’s chin in his strong grasp.Two sets of eyes bored into each other.** ****

**  
**

**Stefan quit jerking his head and listened as Meeka translated.Chip heard the word _Seaview_ in the conversation and knew she was trying to say as close as she could to what Lee had said.Not waiting to see what effect the words would have on the boy, Lee released Stefan and shifted the truck into low gear.Slowly they drove out of the town and into the moonlit countryside leading toward the ocean.What had Lee told him--about a hundred or so miles from the coast?They had already gone several on the motorcycle.A couple of nights, perhaps, if they could hold on to the truck.He felt his leg throbbing, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been.Right now, though, he would welcome Doc’s ministration and fussing.It was better than showdowns between an irate commander and a group of kids.If that priest had only known what he was asking when he made Lee give his word to take the kids.But what else could he do?What else could either of them do?** ****

**  
**

**Stefan began to speak.**

**  
**

**Meeka translated.“Stefan says he has been in caves in the hills some eight or nine kilometers ahead.He says we can all hide there.He also says it is not big enough for truck.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee nodded his approval.“Keros—thank you,” Lee replied.To the girl, “Meeka, ask Stefan to let me know when we are near the spot where we would turn off to go to the caves.”**

**  
**

**Stefan muttered after the translation, but Lee made no further comment, only concentrated on the dimly illuminated, pot-holed road ahead of him.They rode on in silence for another half an hour, then Stefan said something and pointed.Crane nodded.“I am going to drive a bit further and then we are going to leave the truck.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka nodded and Stefan asked a question.**

**  
**

**At the girl’s translation, Lee answered.“I have been thinking.We cannot use this truck beyond sunrise.So we will have to leave it somewhere.If we leave it near the cave, we’ll be found.If we leave it in some other place and in another direction, then the guards will not be able to find us.”Suddenly he braked and brought the truck to a stop.“Okay, I want you three to get the others and walk to the cave.Make sure someone gets rid of any tracks that you leave.I will get rid of the truck and find you.”** ****

**  
**

**“Wait a minute, Lee,” Chip protested.**

**  
**

**“That’s an order, Commander,” Lee said forcefully, precluding argument.Then he seemed to soften.“Chip, you need to be with the kids, whether you were hurt or not.The truck needs to be disposed of.I can do that.”** ****

**  
**

**“But will you find your way back?”** ****

**  
**

**“I saw a couple of landmarks as we passed.You keep a lookout near the cave and watch for me,” Lee told him and then added.“I’ve kind of done this sort of thing before.”** ****

**  
**

**“Lee….”** ****

**  
**

**“Look, I’ll be all right and I have an idea how we’re all going to get out of this.I’ll tell all of you when I get back,” Crane said, with a reassuring smile.“Now go on.”** ****

**  
**

**With a sigh, Chip eased out of the truck.He, Meeka and Stefan called softly to the kids and when they were all out, he slapped the side of the truck.Lee drove off into the darkness, lights off, slowly—then he was swallowed up.The sound of the truck quickly disappeared as well.**

**  
**

**With Stefan in the lead, they walked up the hill toward the cave.A child stayed behind and obliterated their footprints.The walk couldn’t have been more than a quarter mile, but Chip was panting by the time they reached Stefan’s hiding place.His shoulders and ribs ached from using the crutches.When they reached the cave, and Stefan showed them the interior with his flashlight, the children gasped in wonder.The ceiling rose from the low point at the entrance to a vaulting expanse at the back.The softly hummocked floor looked very inviting, but Chip stayed at the entrance, waiting for Lee.**

**  
**

**After a while of staring out into the darkness, he felt a hand on his arm.He turned stiffly to see Meeka gazing up at him.“Please, Chip Morton, please come and talk to us.We do not understand.What will we do?”** ****

**  
**

**There were unshed tears in the dark eyes and Chip turned from the entrance and sat down near a tiny fire at the back of the cave.He hadn’t even realized that the children had built one.Again, he was amazed at their resourcefulness.That priest had taught them a great deal and it wasn’t just catechism.Still, they were only children.Meeka’s plaintive eyes continued to haunt him. “What do you want to know?”** ****

**  
**

**“Who are you and Lee Crane?He said something about sailor, but he is captain.Captain say to priest that you and he are American.You were in Tirea with president.New president?”** ****

**  
**

**“Lee Crane is the captain of a submarine called the _Seaview_.We were….”** ****

**  
**

**“What is submarine?A ship?” Meeka asked.**

**  
**

**“It is a ship that goes under the water.”** ****

**  
**

**When Meeka translated, all of the children gaped at him in awe.“I have heard of sub . . . marines,” she said.“And you?”** ****

**  
**

**“I am his XO—executive officer.”Seeing their puzzled looks he tried to explain in a different way.“Captain Crane is the skipper.He is in charge.The leader.”**

**  
**

**Meeka nodded her understanding.“Skipper.Captain.Leader.Yes.”** ****

**  
**

**“I help him.I am the leader under the Captain.”** ****

**  
**

**“Ah, understand.”She listened to one of the smaller children and then turned back to Chip.“Why are you here?”** ****

**  
**

**He wasn’t about to go into all the nuances of political dealings and doings.“We were asked to come to the new president’s party.To celebrate.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka nodded.“We heard today about the old leaders killing the new leaders.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip shook his head.“Some friends came and took President Brakas away to a safe place.As far as I know, he is still alive.”** ****

**  
**

**The children smiled softly at this news.“Father Vincente said new president was good man.That is good news.”** ****

**  
**

**“These friends were not able to take us with them.”** ****

**  
**

**“So you try to get out away on your own.Where?Ocean?” Meeka asked, pointing toward the coast.**

**  
**

**“Yes,” Chip answered.They were sharp, he had to give them that.** ****

**  
**

**“What will you do when you get to ocean?” she asked, her voice holding a plaintive note.**

**  
**

**“We will take a boat out in the ocean and our countrymen will rescue us.”** ****

**  
**

**“You and Captain.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip studied her carefully and immediately realized what was going on in hers, and subsequently the other children’s minds.“No, all of us.That is what the captain said he was going to do.”** ****

**  
**

**“All of us?” Meeka repeated.** ****

**  
**

**Chip nodded.“We wouldn’t leave you.Not after promising to help all of you.”He looked deeply into her eyes.“You heard Lee in the truck.”She nodded, smiling at the confirmation.**

**  
**

**Stefan fed a small stick into the fire and muttered something.Meeka began a translation, but Chip cut her off.**

**  
**

**“Why was the captain so hard on you, Stefan? Is that what you’re asking?”Chip smiled as Meeka translated and the boy nodded.“First of all, you were kind of . . . uh, nasty.”Stefan bristled and began to speak, but Chip cut him off, too.“Really though, Lee was only thinking of keeping everyone safe.He could not do that if someone was trying to….”How could he say that Stefan was in a battle for dominance against a stranger so that these people could understand?**

**  
**

**“Be boss,” Meeka supplied with a grin.“Stefan always try to be boss.”** ****

**  
**

**“That’s the word.” He looked at Stefan and then at Meeka.“Something else to think about.”He was about to explain that Lee was not comfortable around children, but then realized that wouldn’t help the situation any.It seemed for the moment, that most of the children recognized Lee’s leadership, even if they weren’t happy with the captain himself.“Never mind.It wasn’t important.”** ****

**  
**

**“Captain Lee say he have plan.What is plan?” Meeka asked.**

**  
**

**Chip smiled.“I have no idea.I guess we’ll find out when he gets here.”**

**  
**

**===================================**

**  
**

**Admiral Harriman Nelson watched in satisfaction as the new lab equipment was safely stowed on board the _Seaview_, even as he tried to rub the vestiges of a headache from behind his forehead_. _For right now, everything was still boxed up and sitting in the lab, but within the next few days it would be safely stowed in various compartments for easy access when the crew returned from their leave.**

**  
**

**He was equally happy to have finally been released to return to light duty.That flu bug had been nasty and he still felt a few minor effects, like this persistent headache.But still, he was up and about, and eager to get back to work.As soon as Lee and Chip were back from Tirea they would shove off.The new equipment, when installed, would allow them to map the ocean floors with even more accuracy.It would augment the refittings that had taken place several months before that had made the submarine able to withstand even greater depths than before.He felt excitement building and like an inquisitive child, couldn’t wait for the next mission.**

**  
**

**“Admiral,” a voice interrupted his reverie.It was Patterson.** ****

**  
**

**He turned and faced the senior rating.“Yes, Pat?”** ****

**  
**

**“A message from the State Department, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson frowned.What he didn’t want right now was another politically motivated mission.He took the folded note and opened it.It was short and to the point—and uncoded, which meant that it was common knowledge.‘A military coup took place in Tirea.President Brakas and heads of state safely out of the country.Approximately a dozen deputies, Brakas loyalists and ‘enemies of the state’ were taken prisoner.Use coded line for further details.’** ****

**  
**

**Harriman reread the message and then cursed softly under his breath.This meant only one thing.Lee and Chip were in the hands of the former leaders of the country.Guilt swept briefly through his body before he shoved it away.Why in the hell had Brakas even invited him and Lee to his inaugural, he couldn’t imagine.Just because the newly elected president had been on the _Nautilus_ at the same time that Lee had, even to serving there for a while after Harriman had saved him from Niros’ assassins.It had been an interesting experience and apparently Brakas had remembered it fondly.Nelson sighed and then coughed softly.Was this what the CIA was worried about when they suggested that Morton go with Lee in his place?If so….“Thanks, Patterson.I’ll respond in my cabin.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**Within minutes he was in his cabin and at his vidphone, requesting hook up with the State Department.After giving the secret access codes, he was connected quickly.The face before him was familiar—the Undersecretary of Foreign Affairs Martin Edman.Nelson got right to the point.“What’s the status of my captain and XO?”** ****

**  
**

**“First of all, Admiral, I want you to know that we are doing all in our power to get your men out,” Edman said, his demeanor composed and business-like.** ****

**  
**

**“Cut the bull, Mr. Undersecretary, what about my men?”Harry knew he should calm down, but it was a struggle just to keep from shouting at the face before him.“And did you know this was going to happen?Was that why it was suggested that Captain Crane and Commander Morton be sent in my place?”** ****

**  
**

**“No, Admiral, I assure you, we didn’t.We knew that there were members of the old regime trying to stir up trouble, but this?No, we didn’t get any intelligence that this would happen.”** ****

**  
**

**“Then what about my men?” Harriman growled.**

**  
**

**“I was getting to that, Admiral.They were not among those captured and being held, which means they are part of the group listed as missing or at large,” Edman told him.**

**  
**

**“Are you sure?” Harriman asked, leaning closer to the screen as though to coerce more information.He forced himself to lean back and relax.**

**  
**

**Edman backed away from the screen a couple of inches as though Nelson might reach through and grab him.“Yes, we have been in contact with the underground and they reported that they were able to get about twenty dignitaries, including President Brakas, out of the country.The rest were ordered to local embassies or to flee to a specified location off the coast.”The undersecretary sighed and continued.“It’s more sketchy as to the status of those individuals.Most of the captured were grabbed from over-run embassies.The underground did say that they told most of those they weren’t able to spirit out of the country to make their way to the coast, as they didn’t believe that the new regime would honor the sovereignty of the various embassies.Apparently they were right.”** ****

**  
**

**“And this location?”** ****

**  
**

**“I will send it on the ultra secure line, Admiral.I have said all I can say on this line,” Edman replied tersely.**

**  
**

**“This line isn’t secure enough?” Nelson asked caustically.** ****

**  
**

**“There is always the chance,” the undersecretary said with a half-hearted smile.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes.Then I will say good afternoon, Mr. Undersecretary,” Harriman dismissed him.He quickly cut the connection and then called his secretary, Angie.**

**  
**

**Her smile faded when she saw the gloomy look on his face.“What’s wrong, Admiral?”** ****

**  
**

**“You heard about the coup that took place in Tirea?”** ****

**  
**

**She went pale.“No!Lee and Chip?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, I will fill you in at the office.Right now, I want you to send out a call for the crew to return to the boat.We are going to head out as soon as everyone is back on board.”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.I’ll do that right away.”She paused.“Uh, Admiral?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Angie.”Harriman wished he had a cigarette right now.**

**  
**

**“What about the sea floor expedition?”** ****

**  
**

**“What about it?We’ll be over the area when we get back from rescuing Lee and Chip.”** ****

**  
**

**“I’ll inform the men ASAP, Admiral.”A slight smile softened the look of anxiety on her face.“They’ll be all right, Admiral.”** ****

**  
**

**He nodded and cut the transmission, even as he was grabbing his jacket to go on shore.** ****


	5. Chapter 5

**  
**

**After leaving the truck a couple of miles off the road, Crane headed back to the cave, slipping among the wind stunted trees and brush that dotted the hillsides even as the moon sat on the western hills, ready to make an exit.He needed to get to their hideout before daylight, or he would have to hole up somewhere else.The government bully-boys had begun their patrols earlier than he would have liked, but he wasn’t surprised.If the man he remembered from last year was actually in charge, then Crane was surprised that they hadn’t been caught before they left the orphanage.That had been incredibly lucky, but somehow, Lee felt that their quota of luck had run out.The rest of the trip would have to be accomplished on old-fashioned skill and perseverance.But with fourteen kids?He sighed lustily.Meeka he could deal with, but if the rest were like Stefan?That kid reminded him so much of Prince Ang it almost gave him physical pain.It wasn’t the arrogance of money and position, but it was nonetheless arrogance.The kid intended to be in charge—the alpha male, so to speak, or bust trying.He couldn’t get them all safely to the coast fighting a juvenile hood.**

**  
**

**Chip had compared the kids to a different kind of crew.Could they be molded into one?What the hell could a two-year-old do?Or most of them for that matter?Crane noticed a peculiarly shaped tree and knew he was on the right track.He checked behind him in the waning moonlight and with the stalk of brush that he’d torn from a bush not far from the truck, he wiped out the evidence of his footprints.He noted with satisfaction that the kids had done a good job of obliterating their prints.If not for the landmarks he had memorized, he’d not have a clue as to where they had all gone.**

**  
**

**A rumble sounded from the road down which they had traveled hours ago and Lee flattened himself behind a boulder.Several minutes later, a large truck, much like the one he had just abandoned came rolling up the road.A spotlight shone from either side and the American held his breath.The light flashed against his hiding place and silhouetted the boulder against the rocks behind him.There was nothing to indicate a cave or other hiding place beyond.Stefan had chosen well.The vehicle moved on and the darkness that was left was complete.The moon had gone behind the hills and a streak of pinkish-orange began to tinge the eastern hills.Crane continued casting about between rocks and scrub plants.He began to wonder if he was going to find this cave when a soft, tiny light shone before him.It was almost imperceptible, but it was there and it wasn’t natural.With a stealthy tread, Lee approached the light.There was a slit of an entrance, low slung so he had to stoop to get in, then he was inside a cave staring at the small bodies grouped around an equally small fire.** ****

**  
**

**Just as his anger began to rise at the fact that they had left no sentry, he felt a small form hit him like a cannonball, dropping him to the earth with bruising force.It knocked the wind out of him and he gasped for breath while trying to pull the small missile from his shoulders.A blow to his head almost caused him to black out.**

**  
**

**“Rika!” Meeka called out in a harsh whisper.“It is Captain Lee.”** ****

**  
**

**Turning over on his back, Lee saw black motes swim through his field of vision and his head felt like it would burst.“Now that’s what I call security!” he gasped, not without some small bit of pleasure.**

**“Welcome back, Lee,” Chip said sleepily from the end of the cave.“You okay?”** ****

**  
**

**A pair of very young eyes gazed down at him, then looked guiltily at the rock that she still held tightly in her hand.Lee smiled at her in reassurance.“Meeka, tell, uh, Rika, that she did very well.”** ****

**  
**

**Rika, a dark-haired waif who reminded Lee of one of those big-eyed children on greeting cards, appeared to be no more than eight-years-old.She beamed, then touched the lump that had formed on the side of his head.Wincing, Lee sat up gingerly, allowing the last of the swimming dots to clear from his field of vision.“But I was able to see the light of the fire from outside,” he added seriously.**

**  
**

**“A couple of the kids went out and checked and knew that it would only be visible to someone right outside the entrance—someone who knew we were here.We felt we had to leave something to enable you to find us or had you suddenly found a sonar to track us with?” Chip asked with a wry smile.** ****

**  
**

**Lee pulled himself to his feet and slowly walked to where Chip was sitting.“Ha ha.No, it was the fire that led me in here, but the government is on the prowl.I had to hide to avoid a patrol on the road.So it really would be safer if the fire was doused.”**

**  
**

**Meeka, listening, hastened to throw dirt over the small flames.The cave was plunged into darkness.**

**  
**

**“Chip, how’s the leg?”** ****

**  
**

**“Leela has done a fine job of binding it up.I’m okay.”** ****

**  
**

**“We have to watch for infection,” Lee reminded him.**

**  
**

**“She’s used some kind of salve that is supposed to take care of infection,” Chip answered.“You never answered my question.”** ****

**  
**

**“Which one was that?” Lee hedged, knowing perfectly well what his exec was getting at.** ****

**  
**

**“That was quite a rap on the head you took.How do you feel?”** ****

**  
**

**Crane grinned in the darkness.“Like eating crow,” he said, still evasive.** ****

**  
**

**“These kids are pretty resourceful in a lot of ways.”** ****

**  
**

**“So I’ve noticed,” Lee replied.** ****

**  
**

**“What are you going to do now?” Chip asked.** ****

**  
**

**“Take a nap.That’s what you were doing, wasn’t it?”**

**  
**

**Chip cleared his throat.“Yeah, it was.Meeka said she and Rika would watch for you and I trusted them to do just that.I feel rested now so I’ll watch and you go ahead and get some shut-eye.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks.And it’s almost dawn, so only let me sleep a few hours.There are some things that have to be planned before we head out tonight.”**

**As it was, he only got two hours sleep before the baby began fussing and the toddler joined the chorus.Lee groaned and rolled over to see a child staring at him from a few feet away, his thumb in his mouth.Filtered light made it possible to see everyone now.Another fire had been built and one of the children was warming something in a pan.Crane couldn’t tell what it was but his stomach was letting him know that it hadn’t been satisfied for over a day now.** ****

**  
**

**“Sorry, Captain Lee,” Meeka said as she held the baby.“Baby hungry.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee nodded, glad that someone had thought to bring rations for the littlest children.He chided himself for his lack of common sense.They would need that and more if they were all to get to the coast safely.** ****

**  
**

**“As soon as little ones have milk, Gunnar cook food for us.”** ****

**  
**

**“Sounds good and while he’s doing that, you and I need to talk, Meeka,” Lee replied, stretching and standing up.He gazed around at the cave and nodded his approval.He walked toward the entrance and noticed a small body squatting just inside.Lee hunkered down beside him and tried to listen for any sounds outside.A thought occurred to him and he looked back into the cave.He counted fifteen people including himself.“Where’s Stefan?” he asked Meeka.**

**  
**

**“Watching outside,” she said.**

**  
**

**Lee felt his anger rising again and then he squelched it.He would have to trust these kids sometime.He couldn’t do it all.And with Chip injured….Motioning the child to silence, Lee slipped out and saw Stefan about fifty yards in front of him.He slipped behind the boy and softly tapped him on the shoulder.Stefan whirled around and then glowered at him.Choosing to ignore the look, Lee drew pictures in the dust to show that a patrol had been by earlier and then asked with gestures if the boy had seen anything.Stefan took a deep breath, still glowering, and then his expression softened.He shook his head.**

**  
**

**“Good.”He turned to leave and felt the boy’s hand on his arm.**

**  
**

**The gestures were fairly clear.“When are we going to leave?”** ****

**  
**

**“Tonight,” Lee answered, augmenting with gestures.“After dark.”** ****

**  
**

**“Keros, Skip-per,” Stefan said.**

**  
**

**Lee could only gaze at him for a moment in astonishment, and then he smiled and nodded.He slipped back in the cave and found one of the younger girls and Chip helping the two youngest children with their cups of milk.**

**  
**

**“You wish speak with me, Captain Lee?” Meeka asked.**

**  
**

**“Yes, Meeka, and have one of the other children take care of the baby so Chip can join in.”**

**  
**

**Chip shrugged and handed the baby over to Rika.“What’s on your mind, Skipper?”** ****

**  
**

**“You compared this group to the crew,” Lee began.** ****

**  
**

**“I just said that you were concerned about them like you would be the crew.”** ****

**  
**

**“Whatever, I think you were getting at almost the same thing.”** ****

**  
**

**“I guess I was, Lee,” Chip said with a slight smile.**

**  
**

**“Sorry, Captain Lee.What is crew?” Meeka interjected.**

**  
**

**“Don’t be sorry, Meeka.If you’re going to be the COB, then you need to ask questions.”** ****

**  
**

**“Cob?”** ****

**  
**

**“COB means Chief of Boat,” Lee began.“I am making you a leader.On my submarine, I am in command—the captain.”** ****

**  
**

**“Then what does Skip-per mean?” she asked.**

**  
**

**“Just a less formal way of saying the same thing,” Lee tried to explain.Seeing her confused look, he continued.“It’s from the Dutch word for captain.It means the same thing.”** ****

**  
**

**“Oh.Then I can call you Skipper?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee laughed softly.“Yes, Meeka, you may.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka pointed to Chip, who looked thoughtful.“And Chip is—what you say?”** ****

**  
**

**“XO,” Lee said simply.**

**  
**

**“X-O, and X-O means leader under captain,” she said, seemingly proud that she had remembered what had been said the night before.“What does COB do?”** ****

**  
**

**“Lee,” Chip said interrupting.“Don’t you think that these kids are a bit young to join the Navy?”** ****

**  
**

**“We rate them by their abilities, Chip.”His countenance became troubled.“Look, you and I both know that I am a total greenhorn—totally lost when it comes to dealing with kids.”He took a deep breath.“I’m only trying to get us all safely to the coast and putting them into some kind of organizational hierarchy is the only way I know to do it.”Morton continued to look skeptical.“The crew of the _Seaview_ works together to make one cohesive whole.Right now, it’s just a bunch of kids and a couple of adults and we don’t even have the benefit of knowing how to communicate with one another.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip rubbed his chin and then grinned.“Leave it to you to come up with something like this.I assume you don’t mind me sitting back and watching you assign them rates and jobs, do you?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, I do.I expect some input from you, Mister.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka tried to understand what the two men were saying, but they were speaking too fast and using too many words she didn’t understand.What she did understand was that they were talking about her and her friends.At first she thought the two men were angry with one another, but then realized otherwise.However, she was still concerned that they were talking about the rest of them.“What does COB do?” she asked again.“And why so many leaders?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee turned back to her, his expression almost guilty.“Sorry, Meeka.On the _Seaview_, everyone has a specific . . . uh, important job to do.Everyone has to work together so that the boat will do what she’s supposed to do.So you have leaders over different groups of people.”Lee began drawing a diagram in the dirt.“I am the skipper.Over the whole submarine.I decide what’s best for everybody.Chip, here, is the XO, the executive officer.He takes my orders and decisions and passes them to the COB.Here that would be you.Now the skipper can also give orders to the COB.And the skipper and the XO can give orders to the other men, too, but most of the time, they talk to the COB first.Understand?”** ****

**  
**

**It was difficult, but Meeka thought she understood.“Like Father Vincente sometimes told me to take a group of children to gather berries.I had to be sure that no one got lost, or got hurt.”** ****

**  
**

**“Exactly, Meeka!”Lee flashed a brilliant grin.“And because you are the oldest….”** ****

**  
**

**“Stefan is a little older than me,” she corrected.** ****

**  
**

**“Ah, but you know English,” Chip interjected.** ****

**  
**

**“So you will be the COB,” Lee stated firmly.**

**  
**

**Meeka sat up straighter and smiled.“What about others?”** ****

**  
**

**“Okay, your first duty as COB of this boat….”** ****

**  
**

**“But, Skipper, we are not on boat,” Meeka pointed out.** ****

**  
**

**“Doesn’t matter, we will still act like a crew, even if we don’t have a boat.If we can all be a crew, together, then no one can catch us, or hurt us.We will get to the coast safely.”** ****

**  
**

**“Okay, Skipper!” said Meeka.“What is it you wish me to do?”** ****

**  
**

**“I am going to rate each of the others and give them assignments to match their abilities,” Lee said.** ****

**  
**

**Meeka looked puzzled.“I do not understand.”** ****

**  
**

**“Okay, for instance; Leela is very good with first aid—like a doctor.So she will be the Chief Medical Officer, or CMO for short.She will take care of anyone that’s hurt.”Lee looked thoughtful.“I think the CMO should also have charge of the two smallest children.”** ****

**  
**

**“That is Shonna,” Meeka said, pointing to the baby in another child’s arms.“And Arion.”She paused.“Will they be part of crew?”** ****

**  
**

**“Indeed,” said Lee, getting into this thing.“But they will only be seamen.Arion, being only a toddler, may be able to do simple things, but that’s all.”** ****

**  
**

**“Good.”** ****

**  
**

**“Gunnar seems to be good at cooking,” Lee went on.“He will be Cookie.”That designation seemed easier than Mess Officer.**

**  
**

**“Stefan?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee’s brow furrowed in thought.“He seems to have a lot of knowledge of what is around him.”** ****

**  
**

**“He certainly knew about this place,” Chip interjected.**

**  
**

**“Then he will be the IS, the Intelligence Specialist,” Lee declared and before Meeka could ask what that meant, he went on.“That means he will check out the places to make sure they are safe before we go.He will check out towns, talk to people and make sure they will not hurt us.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka gazed at Stefan, in a dark corner eating his breakfast.“That is a good job for Stefan.”** ****

**  
**

**A younger girl brought some bread and a bowl of something that was still steaming.She looked apologetic and said something to Meeka.“Triska says that she is sorry to only have one bowl for all of us.She says the bread is also for all of us to share.”** ****

**  
**

**“That’s fine, Triska,” Chip said with a smile.He handed the bowl to Meeka and broke a sizable chunk off the half loaf of bread.“What say we adjourn this conference until after breakfast?”** ****

**  
**

**“I agree,” Lee said, taking the proffered bread.From the noise his and Chip’s stomachs were making, it was unanimous. “Thanks.”** ****

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**  
**

**“Okay,” Lee said to the whole group, late that afternoon.“Everyone understands what they need to do?”** ****

**  
**

**When Meeka had translated, all heads, save the two youngest, nodded.**

**  
**

**“Birnok,” Lee turned to a boy of about nine, whose curly hair had a tint of red in it. The boy now had the designation as the Nav and was intensely proud of it.“We need to go out and see if Stefan is back.Then we can map out our route.”He turned to Leela.“Check the XO’s leg and then give me a report.”** ****

**  
**

**“I’m fine, Lee,” Chip protested.“I’ll be able to keep up tonight.”** ****

**  
**

**“How far you go depends on the decision of the CMO,” Lee said somberly, noting the way his exec winced every time he put weight on the leg.“I guess it’s lucky the younger kids will be slower and we have to match pace with them.”** ****

**  
**

**“How far do you think we will be able to get each night?” Morton asked, his face a mask of worry and guilt.** ****

**  
**

**“If lucky, maybe eight or ten miles.But we’ll deal with whatever we’re able to do, so don’t worry about it.”Then he clapped Chip on the shoulder.“And maybe we can steal another truck.”With the smile still on his face, Lee walked out of the cave.** ****

**  
**

**Chip smiled, but it turned into a sigh.He knew that the show of bravado was simply that, a show.Lee was as worried as he was.The assignment of duties had taken half the day.Some of the younger children had been jealous of the rates that the older children had and they had complained.Before Lee had to get nasty, though, Meeka had taken care of the problem.She seemed to be every bit as tough as Lee but she knew these kids and knew which buttons were the right ones to push.He was grateful that if there was going to be only one child that knew English, it had been Meeka.He had to admit, it appeared that Lee’s instincts in making this group an ‘official crew’ were right.But Chip couldn’t help but wonder if he, with his bum leg, would be a detriment to the rest?** ****

**  
**

**Packs were made of blankets even as Lee worked with Stefan, Birnok and Meeka.By the time the youngsters in the cave were finished, the four planners were back inside.“Okay, crew, gather round,” Lee called out.**

**  
**

**The kids and Chip gathered in a circle around the others.Birnok drew out a rough map in the dirt of the cave’s floor.Stefan added a village to the map.Both boys explained what they had to look forward to during this evening’s journey.Some of the children were already aware of the next town, having periodically been conscripted to the mill that stood on the outskirts, Meeka explained to the men.**

**  
**

**“Are there any abandoned buildings there?” Lee asked.**

**  
**

**Stefan looked thoughtful and then nodded.He pointed to the far edge of the town and then to the side, drew a picture of an old church.When the government had discouraged religion; some churches had been abandoned.Not as many as the leaders may have wished, but there had been a few and this one would house them the next day, if they could make it that far.**

**  
**

**“How far?” Chip asked.**

**  
**

**Again Stefan thought, but it was Dasha, the new gunner’s mate, local equivalent of a weapons scrounger, who answered that question.“Twelve kilometers,” the slightly chubby boy answered.**

**  
**

**Lee figured quickly; about eight or so miles.He nodded.“We should be able to make it that far.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip frowned.At that rate….He pushed away the thought before it fully formed.They would do the best they could.**

**  
**

**“Tomorrow while we’re holed up, I want to look for some kind of vehicle we can ‘borrow,’” Lee said, looking meaningfully at Chip, then at Mirko, the physician’s assistant, and Jillia, one of the galley mates, who had the two youngest children in cloth slings on their backs.The babies had enough milk for one more day.He hoped that the new galley mates would be able to scrounge enough food for this motley little crew.**

**  
**

**“Holed up?” Meeka asked.Her curiosity, now that she had been designated COB, was insatiable.** ****

**  
**

**“Hiding during the day,” Lee explained.The light inside the cave was fading.The sun was setting.“Okay, Chief Meeka, time to go.All ahead full.”** ****

**  
**

**She looked at him quizzically.**

**  
**

**“Aye, aye, Skipper,” Chip responded.**

**  
**

**“That means yes?” Meeka asked.**

**  
**

**“Yes, Meeka, it does, in Navy speak,” Chip responded.“And all ahead full means to go at top speed.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee grinned.Maybe this little adventure would go smoothly after all.They left the cave almost exactly the way they had found it, littered only with what had been there before them.Birnok and Stefan worked point, with the latter boy scouting ahead and Birnok returning to report periodically.Rika, as the boatswain mate, watched their rear.Chip stayed with the main body of the group, keeping an eye on the children who were carrying the two littlest members of the crew.Whenever one child grew too tired, Chip called for a switch.All but Ranos, who was only four, took their turn carrying the babies.Several times Ranos whined that he was too tired, but Meeka kept him going.**

**  
**

**During the first part of the night, the XO was able to ignore the pain in his leg, but after several hours, it became almost unbearable.He could almost feel the bullet moving in the outer muscle of his thigh, pressing against the nerves.He felt the blood trickling down his pants leg.Mirko kept a close eye on him and despite his protestations, called to Leela.**

**  
**

**They rested by the side of the road while the CMO checked his wound.She shook her head.“No good,” she muttered.**

**  
**

**Lee and Meeka stood close by, watching intently.In the moonlight, Chip could see his commander’s face drawn in his anxiety.“Look, just change the dressing, bind the leg tight, and I’ll be okay.”** ****

**  
**

**“Commander,” Lee said, his voice calm.“Let the CMO do her job.”** ****

**  
**

**Leela talked with Meeka who, in turn translated to Lee.“Leela says XO cannot walk far.Too much blood.Too much pain.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee nodded.“Rest away from the road, while Birnok and I look for Stefan.”**

**  
**

**“I will come with you,” Meeka told him.** ****

**  
**

**“No, you stay here with the rest.I’ll be able to talk to Stefan,” Lee said.**

**  
**

**Meeka looked to argue with him.**

**  
**

**“That’s an order, Chief.”And with that, Lee and Birnok turned and left the group.**

**  
**

**Chip sighed and then winced as Leela cleaned the wound and dressed it.He cursed their bad luck, but finally just sighed in resignation.He now understood why the elderly Indians would leave a village to die when they could no longer keep up.While Chip knew that wasn’t an option, mainly because Lee would come after him, he wished there was something he could do.Leela finished her work and then gave him a pill.“What’s this?” he asked, indicating the tablet.**

**  
**

**Leela made motions to indicate that it was a pain killer.He peered at it in the darkness.An aspirin, he noted.He went ahead and took it, chewing it up and swallowing, even while grimacing at the bitter taste.“Keros,” he said in the only word of the local language he knew.** ****

**  
**

****

**  
**

**Crane and Birnok found Stefan about a mile ahead of the group, making incredibly good time for such a skinny kid.Then he remembered that he had been a skinny kid when he was twelve, too and he had seemed to have reservoirs of energy.“Stefan,” he hissed, when the boy/man jerked a large knife in their direction.“Skipper and Birnok.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan made a grunting noise in his throat and stuffed the knife back into his pants.In the moonlight, his long, pail fingers began to flash.Best Crane could figure out he was indignant that they had interrupted his scouting.He had planned on making it to the village, scouting and getting back to the group well before sunrise.**

**  
**

**Making hand motions of his own, the captain told the boy what was going on.Stefan cut him off with a curt- “madya”—stop.Then he made more signs.**

**  
**

**Crane was thunderstruck.“You mean you’ve understood me all this time?”Stefan nodded, a smirk on his face.“And the XO, too?”Again Stefan nodded.He glowered at the boy.“You can speak English, too?”** ****

**  
**

**This time, Stefan shook his head.Then he motioned.He had listened to the lessons as the priest taught Meeka.Fr. Vincente had thought the girl had been the only one interested in learning a foreign language.**

**  
**

**“But Fr. Vincente was wrong, wasn’t he?You wanted to learn, you just didn’t want to admit it.”Then Lee grinned and began to chuckle.**

**  
**

**Stefan grabbed his wrist and signed, his smirk gone, cold anger taking its place.**

**  
**

**“Stefan, I’m not laughing at you.I’m laughing more at myself and at the irony of the situation,” Crane replied.Looking at his still tightly held wrist, he looked back up into the boy’s eyes.Here was another child who was old beyond his years.“Despite the fact that I was so . . . uh, darned mad at you, I thought there was a brilliant mind in there.”Lee gently touched a finger to the boy’s forehead.**

**  
**

**Stefan let go of Lee’s wrist.He signed a question.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, I did.Why do you think I made you the intelligence specialist?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan’s mouth quirked into a crooked grin.Crane thought he would knock the girls dead in a couple of years if he only learned to loosen up a bit.The boy squatted on the ground and stirred the dust with a finger as he thought.Then he drew a shape on the ground.**

**  
**

**Lee recognized it instantly.“A horse?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan nodded, then motioned that he could probably steal a farm horse for the XO to ride on.**

**  
**

**“Where?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan pointed in the direction they were going in and a bit to the south.“Horses,” the boy said hesitantly and then motioned capturing more than one.** ****

**  
**

**“Enough for everyone?” Lee asked, almost groaning with the thought of getting up on one.Horses were for watching, not riding, as far as he was concerned, and he wasn’t all that concerned about watching them either.The only time he had gotten close to a horse when he was a kid was when he had visited his cousin on a ranch.He had tried to feed it a sugar cube and the damned beast had bitten him.It was no consolation when he was later told that you didn’t feed a horse like you did a dog—that you had to hold your hand flat and let the horse gather the food with its rubbery lips.All he had known at the time was that the animal was trying to eat him.His ONI training had included that he learn to ride a horse and he felt he had done fairly well, but still, Lee was grateful that he had never been called upon to actually ride one on a mission.** ****

**  
**

**Stefan seemed to be thinking, calculating carefully, before shaking his head no.Then he motioned a question.**

**  
**

**Again, Crane had to be amazed at the child’s astuteness.If he had only channeled his anger in other directions….With a sigh, he answered, “I played with toy ships and submarines when I was a little boy, not horses and cap-pistols.I have ridden horses only a couple of times.”Then the boy’s look hardened a bit before he shrugged.Lee realized that this boy had never had a toy and probably the only horse he ever had wasn’t a toy, but a real one for work or escape.He reached out and almost touched Stefan on the shoulder, but hesitated, not knowing if it would be welcome or not.“Stefan, tell me what I need to do to help you get these horses.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan looked at him in surprise.Then asked hesitantly, “Why?”** ****

**  
**

**“Why?For the XO and the younger children, of course….”** ****

**  
**

**“No.Why?”Stefan pointed his finger at Crane’s chest.**

**  
**

**Then it became clear to Lee just what the boy was wanting.“Why am I letting you lead this mission?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan looked puzzled, then nodded.“Why you . . . ask Stefan?”**

**Crane smiled and this time he did lay a hand on the boy’s shoulder.Stefan gazed at it, but didn’t flinch or pull away.“It’s a wise commander who can ask for help in an area that he’s not, uh, smart in.”** ****

**  
**

**“Good,” Stefan said with a wary smile.He motioned for Crane and Birnok to follow him.** ****

**  
**

**“Wait, Stefan.”He motioned Birnok over to him and then tried to convey to the boy to go back to camp and let the others know what was going on.Birnok looked puzzled, but then Stefan spoke in his own language and the younger boy nodded and took off in the darkness.“Thanks.”**

**  
**

**The young man slipped into his shell again and just shrugged, motioning for Crane to follow him.They walked through the darkness, Stefan sure of himself and his path along the main road.Twice they had to hide from patrols, and Lee could only hope that the others were equally successful in eluding the searchers.After a couple of hours, Crane started hearing the sounds of livestock.There was the soft lowing of cattle, the tinkling of a cow or sheep bell.In the distance a rooster gave a half-hearted crow.Apparently roosters didn’t just crow to sound a sunrise, Lee thought in wry amusement.He looked up at the moon.There were still some hours before sunrise.**

**  
**

**They left the main road and walked a bit further before they reached a stone fence.He turned to gaze at the American and then gestured that he was going to go get a couple of the horses.Crane was to wait for him.“Stefan, what about the owners?Won’t they miss them?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan looked at him as though he had asked the stupidest question on the planet.Then the boy shook his head and gestured.Lee caught on.They would only be borrowing the animals for the night and they would be let loose when they arrived at the old abandoned church.**

**  
**

**“Good thinking.Okay, I’ll just wait here.”**

**  
**

**Stefan smirked again and vaulted over the fence.Somehow, Crane kept getting the impression that he had come out the worst in this scenario.Well, if they got some transportation for Chip and the littlest children for the night’s journey, then who was he to worry about other things?He continued to wait, hoping that everything was going all right for Stefan.There were no sounds out of the ordinary in the direction the boy had gone.**

**  
**

**Just when he thought that Stefan might have gotten into trouble, Lee heard prancing and snorting from his left.In the moonlight, Stefan appeared astride a monstrous horse that would dwarf a Budweiser Clydesdale.Behind the boy and the horse was another horse, almost as large as the first.Stefan had a huge grin on his face.He reached down and handed Lee a rope.The rope was attached to the halter of the large horse following behind.The meaning of the boy’s gestures was totally unmistakable.Crane perused the animal that was a great deal larger than any he had been on before.The draft horse only had a halter with the attached lead rope.No saddle, no bridle, just a rope._Well, how bad can it be_? Lee thought.With a deep intake of breath, he walked up to the animal and felt its hot breath on his arm.Then Lee wondered how in the world he was going to get on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As Crane was gazing at the placid but monstrous creature before him, he heard Stefan laughing.Turning, he watched the boy pantomime his reactions to having to ride the huge animal.At once Lee felt a flaring of anger and only wanted to grab the brat off his horse and spank him, but then the captain saw the humor of the situation and began to laugh, too.“Okay, what now?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan, still grinning, reached down with his hand.This time the humor extended to his large brown eyes.**

**“Well, if I’m going to have to ride a monster like this, I would rather do it behind someone who knows what they’re doing,” Lee admitted.“But won’t I pull you off?I’m much bigger than you.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan looked thoughtful and then guided the horse to the stonewall.**

**Lee understood at once and carefully, so as not to spook the horse, he climbed up on the wall.After Stefan had the horse close to the wall, it was an easy matter to climb on the broad back.He had ridden before, in fact had become decently adept, but never on anything this huge, and not without a saddle and bridle.He held onto the other horse’s lead as Stefan kicked the draft horse into a rumbling trot.That was when Lee realized fully why saddles had been invented.More than just his bones were being abused.He encircled Stefan’s waist with his free arm.The boy was still laughing softly as he kicked the horse into a rumbling gallop.**

**  
**

**That gait was somewhat smoother, surprisingly for such a huge animal, but still Crane felt his body being battered as they galloped down the road.Then he remembered his various instructors.Lee willed himself to relax and let his body move with the gait of the animal below him.Much better, he thought in relief.Crane watched for signs of the group he had left behind.“Slow down, I think we’re close.”**

**  
**

**The boy nodded.He pulled back on the lead and the draft horse came to a lumbering trot once more, then a plodding walk.A shape materialized from the bushes.Rika.She waved to them and motioned.Stefan walked off the road and through the brush and trees of a small woodland.Some distance from the road, they found the group resting.It was hard to see, but Chip looked more worn as he sat leaning against the bole of a large tree.Stefan nimbly swung his leg over the horse’s neck and slid to the ground.Lee, feeling every one of his thirty-five years, plus another decade or two, was less agile.When he hit the ground, his legs felt like jelly.The muscles in his thighs knotted and made it difficult to walk for a short distance.It hadn’t been that long since he had been on horseback!He could stand the conn for hours, but to feel this way after only an hour on the back of a horse the size of an elephant?Finally, he made his way to Chip.**

**  
**

**“How are you doing?You look a bit green around the gills,” Crane said anxiously.** ****

**  
**

**“You’re a fine one to talk,” Chip grunted.“I thought you said you’d been on a horse before.”** ****

**  
**

**“I have, but certainly not one the size of a Sherman tank,” Lee retorted, with the hint of a sardonic smile.“But you get your opportunity.One of those taxi’s is yours, bucko.”**

**  
**

**“To be honest with you, that monster is the most welcome sight I’ve seen since we lost the motorcycle.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee cocked an eyebrow.Chip must really be feeling it, if he was admitting the need for help.“Well, let me give you a hand up.If we’re going to make that church, we need to get a move on.”He studied the bandage on his friend’s leg.“Leela’s been doing a good job?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, and she isn’t as waspish as our illustrious doctor,” Chip agreed.**

**  
**

**Still, Chip wasn’t looking too well and Crane determined to consult with Meeka and Leela when they continued on their way.When he had checked the wound earlier in the day, he saw that the bullet was in deep enough that it would take a real doctor to extract. “Well,” he said as lightly as he could.“Let’s get you up on the Bud-mobile and be on our way.”**

**  
**

**“What did you call it?” Chip asked and then he began to laugh.He was still chuckling as he grabbed Lee’s outstretched arm and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.**

**  
**

**Crane didn’t miss the little hiss of pain or the grimace that fell across his friend’s face.“Don’t bother with the crutches.Just let me help you.”Chip nodded and put an arm around his friend’s shoulder.“It can’t be getting better; not with that bullet still in there.”** ****

**  
**

**“I’ll be fine,” Morton repeated.They reached the horse, which was calmly eating at a stand of grass.“Give me a leg up, Lee,” he said.**

**  
**

**“Don’t think it will work that way.You grab the halter rope and mane, and let me lift you up.”It was awkward, but Lee finally managed to boost his friend on the horse.“You okay?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, little bit stiff in this position, but it’s okay.Why don’t you let me carry one of the babies,” Morton suggested.** ****

**  
**  
**Willam, Dasha’s seven-year-old helper, handed the  
youngest child, Shonna, up to Chip.One  
of the younger children climbed up behind the exec.“Meeka, prepare to shove off,” Crane ordered.   
He carried Chip’s crutches.**

**“Aye, aye, Skipper,” Meeka said with a smile.After numerous questions, she was learning the Navy terminology well.**

**  
**

**The rest of the journey went smoothly.Chip with Shonna and four-year-old Ranos, who had the honorary title of entertainment officer, rode one horse, while Mirko, the toddler Arion and five-year-old Jillia rode the other one.They saw no one and according to Stefan, no one saw them.Just as the moon had set, they got to the church.Stefan took the horses to the edge of town and let them loose.** ****

**  
**

**Gunnar used the last of their stores to prepare breakfast and then everyone, except the designated lookouts found a place to sleep.Chip fell asleep immediately on a wooden pew.Lee had a harder time of it.He was exhausted, but his mind refused to let him relax enough to do more than doze at first.Suddenly, he saw Meeka standing over him.**

**  
**

**“What is it, Meeka?” he asked.** ****

**  
**

**“We need food.Gunnar, Triska, Jillia and me.We go and find things to eat.Milk for the little ones,” she stated.** ****

**  
**

**Lee sat up.“I was thinking about that.Let me come with you,” he said, reaching for his shoes.** ****

**  
**

**“No, Skipper.You do not know language; you do not have right clothes.We can do it.I will get them back and we will have food,” Meeka declared firmly.**

**  
**

**Crane bit his lip.The girl made perfect sense, but it didn’t make him feel any better.Finally he nodded.“Be careful, Meeka.Don’t let the little ones do anything foolish.”** ****

**  
**

**She nodded and then smiled.“We will be back in time for supper.I will find better clothes for you, too.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee walked to the door with them.“Good luck on your mission, Meeka,” he said, and the four children slipped out.Stefan was next.“You are going out, too?”**

**  
**

**The boy nodded.“Birnok, too.”** ****

**  
**

**Sighing, Crane nodded.“Good luck to you, too, as well.Don’t stay out all day.Everyone needs to get some sleep before dark.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan pointed at him and made sleeping motions.**

**  
**

**“I know, Stefan.I’ll try.”**

**  
**

**With that Stefan nodded and slipped out of the church with the younger boy.Crane tried to lie down and rest, but now it was impossible.He sat up and thought of the six children out there in town without adult supervision and all the things that could possibly happen to them.Unable to sit still, he got up and checked on Chip.The XO was sleeping peacefully, for the most part.**

**  
**

**When he turned, he saw Leela standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.With many motions, he gathered that like Doc on the _Seaview_, the pint-sized CMO was taking her job seriously and was worried about his lack of sleep.Did he know that it was dangerous to go without sleep for two or more days?Did he know he wasn’t setting a good example?“Leela, I can’t sleep,” he said, at the same time trying to say the same thing with gestures.“And I’m fine.When we’re….”**

**  
**

**The ten-year-old took his hand and pulled him over to the tiny fire partially blocked by a wall on one side and a pew opposite.She picked up a small brass teapot and poured some steaming tea into a tiny cup.Handing it to him, she demanded that he drink it.Lee was instantly suspicious and sniffed at the aromatic tea.He couldn’t place what kind it was, probably herbal, since Meeka had told him that the priest had grown herbs at one time.**

**  
**

**Leela looked highly incensed and insisted that he drink it.After all, she herself had fixed it.**

**  
**

**“No sleeping potions in there?” he queried, gazing into the dark liquid.**

**  
**

**After he had motioned his suspicions, she shook her head vehemently.So, to please her, although he would have much preferred a large mug of coffee, he drank it.It did slide soothingly down to his stomach and had a pleasant flavor.Next Leela ordered him back to a place to lie down and rest.With a smile, Crane did so.He listened to Ranos softly singing a lullaby to the sleeping Shonna.The warmth of the tea and his own exhaustion conspired against him and soon he was sleeping as peacefully as the baby was.**

**  
**

**He woke to find Chip sitting at his feet and Meeka gazing down at him, tears in her eyes.Leela was by her side, her head downcast.A quick glance above told him that it was probably mid-afternoon.But the look in Meeka’s eyes immediately woke him.He jumped to his feet.“What’s wrong, Meeka?” he said, placing his hands on her thin shoulders.**

**  
**

**“I am not good at being COB,” she murmured, sniffing.** ****

**  
**

**“What’s wrong?” Lee demanded, looking at Chip now.** ****

**  
**

**“Apparently Willam, Jons, and Ranos felt that they could go out and scavenge, too.No one knows where they are,” Morton told him.**

**  
**

**Willam, who had been designated as a torpedoman’s mate and Dasha’s helper, Jons, the quartermaster and all around scrounge, and Ranos were much too little to be out on their own.Crane bit off an expletive and gazed around the huge room.“You sure they aren’t just hiding somewhere; playing hide and seek or something?”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka shook her head.“No, Leela thought same thing.She say she thought all were sleeping.She sleep, too.She woke up and saw Willam and Jons gone.She look.Arion woke up and say that Ranos went with Willam and Jons when they left through door.They say they get things we need.”Meeka pointed to a door partially off its hinges near the back of the sanctuary.**

**  
**

**“How long?”** ****

**  
**

**“Leela thinks maybe an hour, maybe two.No more.”Meeka rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes.**

**  
**

**“Is Stefan back?” Lee asked.**

**  
**

**“No,” Meeka said.**

**  
**

**“Did you get the clothes you said you were going to find for me?”** ****

**  
**

**She nodded.**

**  
**

**“Good, hand them here.Find a blank sheet of paper in one of the old hymnbooks and write the following on it in your language.“Deaf and mute.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka stared numbly at him.**

**  
**

**“Now, Chief, we don’t have time to lose,” Lee said, his voice anxious, but not angry.There was really no sense in showing anger, at least not until they were all back together again.The little children had felt the need to compete with the older kids, but Lee would have to find them before the state police picked them up. **

**  
**

**Meeka studied him.“You are going out to find them?”** ****

**  
**

**“We are going out to find them.If Stefan gets back before we leave, he can help us, too,” he said grimly.“Regardless, we’re going to get those children.Undoubtedly there have been reports of fourteen kids scheduled for pick-up disappearing, along with a government truck.”Lee scratched his thickening beard.“Hmm, you think I look the part of a beggar?"** ****

**  
**

**“Oh, Skipper, begging is not allowed.You will be picked up by people’s guard.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane grinned.“Exactly.After we’ve found out where the kids are, and I don’t doubt they may already be at the police station, then I get myself captured.”**

**  
**

**“But how….?” Meeka began.** ****

**  
**

**“Not sure, but I’ll think of something,” Lee said with a glint in his eyes.** ****

**  
**

**“Uh, Lee….?” Chip began.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Commander?” Lee said softly, his voice holding an edge.** ****

**  
**

**Chip sighed.He wanted to tell Lee just how dangerous going out would be, but he had no alternatives thoughts in his mind.And ultimately, someone would have to go out for the children, and with the bullet in his leg, it certainly wasn’t him.As much as his friend was worrying about him, he was worried about Lee.Too much worry, too little sleep.“Just be careful,” was all he ultimately said.** ****

**  
**

**“Of course.”Stepping behind one of the partitions, Crane changed quickly and was soon back with the group.**

**  
**

**As though by prearrangement, Stefan slipped in with Birnok.He looked agitated.Only sparing a glance at the skipper, he began his report.Then he saw Meeka and gaped at her in confusion.**

**  
**

**“I bet you have come to tell me that three of the crew have been taken into custody,” Lee anticipated.** ****

**  
**

**Stefan only nodded, then it dawned on him what was going on.With clipped and frantic words he talked to Meeka.At the end of his tirade, she nodded.“Willam, Jons and Ranos.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan looked more carefully at Crane and his new clothes.**

**  
**

**“I am going with Meeka to get them back.I would like you to accompany us, even though I know you’re tired and need to rest,” Lee said.** ****

**  
**

**“I go,” Stefan said curtly.Then he spoke to Meeka.Without translating, she responded.With her reply, Stefan seemed to soften.“We go now?"** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Stefan.The sooner, the better,” Crane said. “And any talk about whose fault it may have been will be later—after the children are back.”Meeka finished the sign he had requested and he folded it once and stuffed it in a front pocket.**

**  
**

**“Good luck, Lee,” Chip said, wishing there was more he could do.The wound shot messages through his leg, but he kept his face as bland as he could.**

**  
**

**“Thanks, I suspect that we may need all we can get.”He looked around at the other children.“Meeka, please let the rest know that it’s very important that they stay here with the XO.Do not leave unless the police come.”She did so.The children nodded their assent, and the trio slipped out into the late afternoon sun.Crane began to walk in a more shuffling gate, slightly hunched over.He had done it before on ONI assignments and it had worked well, for the most part.Stefan stared and then smiled softly.Out of the side of his mouth, Lee talked to Meeka.“Until we get to nearer the police station, if someone asks, I am your poor handicapped uncle.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka nodded and they continued into the heart of the small city, Stefan leading and Lee bringing up the rear.**

**  
**

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeka held Crane’s hand and guided him along the street, as though he was the child, instead of her.He shuffled along, his head down, but his eyes were busy, gazing at all the sights around him.At his signal, Stefan went off by himself, listening, watching, and trying to find any clue as to Willam and his companions’ whereabouts.It was getting close to supper and there had still been no clues.It would be dark in an hour.Crane tugged on Meeka’s hand and pulled her into a narrow space between two dilapidated buildings.**

**  
**

**“What?” she whispered.**

**  
**

**“We’re getting nowhere,” he hissed back.“I think they have already been taken into custody, but we have to know for sure.”** ****

**  
**

**“Custody?”** ****

**  
**

**“Police.”** ****

**  
**

**“How do we find out?” she asked.**

**  
**

**Crane paused, hating to ask her to do what he was thinking.“It’s dangerous.”** ****

**  
**

**“We need to find Willam, Jons and Ranos.”** ****

**  
**

**“I know, but I hate to ask you to do this,” Lee said hesitantly.**

**  
**

**“What do you want me to do?” she asked, a determined look on her face.** ****

**  
**

**Sighing, Crane said, “The only thing I can think to do is for you to go around and ask if they have seen Willam and the others.Say you’re looking for your cousins.”He studied her to see if she understood.** ****

**  
**

**“That is good.”** ****

**  
**

**“But they might turn you in, too.”**

**  
**

**“I take chance.Only thing to do,” she said, her face set.**

**  
**

**Lee rubbed his hand across his bearded chin.“Okay.I will wander in the direction of the police station.”** ****

**  
**

**“Wander?”** ****

**  
**

**He explained.**

**  
**

**“Yes, that is best.I will stay near to you, but ask.”** ****

**  
**

**“Good luck and be careful,” he whispered as she walked out of the alley.He followed, looking around with the curiosity of a child, but the unawareness of someone who can’t hear.Essentially, that was close to truth, as he didn’t understand more than a word or two of the local language.Then as Meeka approached someone on the street, he set off in the direction he judged the city government buildings to be.**

**  
**

**He was across the street from the police/guard headquarters when Meeka and Stefan caught up with him.Again, they ducked into the narrow alleyway between two buildings.“Did you find out anything?”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka pointed to Stefan and nodded.“Stefan say they were caught stealing knife.They are in building.”She pointed at the building across the street.**

**  
**

**“How long?”They could have been taken away somewhere already.** ****

**  
**

**“Do not know, but think they are still there,” Meeka answered, as though reading his mind.** ****

**  
**

**“And you say that beggars are arrested?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes.”**

**  
**

**Crane gazed discreetly out at the street.“Stefan, do you know how to drive?” he asked on a hunch.He looked back at the boy, who was grinning.“I’ll take that as a yes.”He scratched his beard.“Give me five minutes after I am arrested and then start one of those cars and make a diversion.”Both children looked puzzled.“Do something that will cause them to leave me and the boys alone.”** ****

**  
**

**Again Stefan grinned.“Aye, aye, Skipper,” he said.**

**  
**

**“Don’t do anything foolish, or get hurt, you hear?Just cause a commotion—lots of noise—and then get out.Meet me back at the church if it’s safe.”Lee wasn’t sure he liked what was in the boy’s eyes, but he couldn’t wait to find out what Stefan had in mind.It was beginning to get dark and they needed to get the three boys and high tail it out of the area.He clapped them both on the shoulders and then turned and walked out of the alley.**

**  
**

**Meandering along the street, Crane began holding his hand out and motioning for money.He became more insistent, even to tugging on people’s sleeves.Angry voices pushed him away and he pulled out the paper.Again, he held out his hand, imploringly beseeching for handouts.Surprisingly, a few coins were placed into his hand, and he stuffed them inside his shoes, but after a short while, people scattered and Lee glanced sideways to see two uniformed guardsmen bearing down on him.With a small, grunting cry of fear, he began to scuttle down the street, but as he knew they would, the kradiz (people’s guard) caught up with him quickly.None too gently, he was pushed and shoved between the two men, kicked once and then gathered up in a tight hold that brooked no resistance.Their angry voices blared harshly in his ears and he waved the paper in a seemingly desperate manner. The paper was snatched, glanced at, and then tossed to the ground.**

**  
**

**As Crane had hoped, he was hauled into the station.Then he was thrown into a large room.Apparently it was the holding area for those not deemed dangerous, because the door was not barred and the security was lax.The three boys were huddled in a corner, Ranos crying softly, but Willam looking defiant.Jons appeared to be trying for defiance, but Lee could see the tracks on his dirty face where he had been crying earlier.There were bruises on the boys’ faces and Lee felt his anger growing that they would slap around boys that were so young.** ****

**  
**

**He turned back to the door, where the two guardsmen were standing and laughing.He heard Ranos begging to be allowed to use the bathroom.That much was understood.The tone of the men at the door told him the answer.Little Ranos screamed his terror, running toward the open door.Apparently one of the men had threatened something else; something terrible enough to cause Ranos to try something so hopeless.With a growl, one of the men started toward the boy.Lee rushed forward and was forced to deal with the rescue sooner than he wanted to.With one arm, he caught Ranos and shoved him back toward Willam.The latter boy’s eyes widened in recognition.Then Lee straightened up and kneed the first guard in the stomach.Suspecting what the man had intended on doing to the boys, Crane sorely regretted his aim being a little too high.As it was, the guard went down to his knees, his breath knocked out of his lungs.Lee followed it up with a back of the neck karate chop and then went after the other man who had pulled his revolver out of his holster and was coming at them.**

**  
**

**Grabbing the man’s wrist with one hand, his other hand formed a tight fist that connected at the base of the man’s throat.Even as the kradiz fell dead to the ground, Lee grabbed the pistol from his hands and motioned the boys to fall in behind him.There were several other people in the room, mostly derelicts, but they fell in, too.Crane grinned wolfishly and then scooped up the other guard’s weapon.Putting the safety on, Lee shoved it into Willam’s hands, motioning him to hide it in his pants.The boy grinned and did what he was told.**

**  
**

**They burst into the main room and Lee grabbed a startled worker from behind a desk.His arm hooked around the man’s neck, but he quickly shoved the Tirean out of the way when he saw that the man’s colleagues didn’t have any regard for their fellow worker.His gun spat out before they could shoot.He motioned for the rest of the government workers to lie down.There was some hesitation.One of the kradiz drew his gun, but ended up on the floor clutching his shoulder and moaning in pain.Another soon lay dead in the doorway of his office and all remaining workers hit the deck with alarming speed.**

**  
**

**Suddenly, the ground rocked at the same time that the wall at the front of the building imploded.It knocked the two younger boys off their feet, but Willam and Lee, though shaken, didn’t fall.Grabbing another dropped gun, Lee shoved the used one in his waistband and motioned his little group toward the door.Plaster, dust and bricks rained down from the destroyed wall.The lights had gone out, plunging the room into a dim twilight.The front end of a utility truck was still shining its headlights, illuminating the darkened room with eerie shadows.Leave it to Stefan to come up with something so spectacular.**

**  
**

**Behind a door to his left voices shouted.Crane shot an inquiring look toward the boys and Willam motioned that they were other prisoners.Lee assumed that the power was off in the rest of the building as well as this part. The other prisoners were in the dark, confused and probably scared.More to his advantage, the captain thought quickly.He turned to one of the scruffy men who had been in the room with he and the boys.Motioning toward the door, he asked in hand signs if the man could release his fellow prisoners.The man grinned wickedly and nodded.Covering him, Lee watched as the man grabbed a key from one of the fallen guards and unlocked the door.It became obvious that this man had been in custody before.Soon he heard the key turning in locks and the joyous shouts of released prisoners.Only then did Lee continue toward the door.**

**  
**

**Opening it slightly, he peered out into the darkening streets.He saw Stefan and Meeka motioning him from across the street.There were still a few people on the street, but they had the appearance of civilians.Still, he stepped out and motioned with the gun for them to move away.They did so, some ducking into the buildings across from the government building, but others just moving into the shadows, their eyes curious.Behind him, Lee heard the released prisoners gathering.Some were kicking their former captors, threatening them with confiscated guns.Crane stepped back inside and barked, “Nyisch!!” in his best command voice.They stopped and gazed at him in wonder.He motioned them to leave when he and the boys did.To a man and woman, for Lee saw some women had been in the group of prisoners, too, they nodded.They didn’t relinquish their arms, but the submariner didn’t mind that.**

**  
**

**He peered back out of the door; saw that the small square was still free of anyone but civilians.It was a good forty feet from the door to the cover of the dark alleyways, but he and the boys couldn’t stay here for long.Reinforcements would be along any minute now.He motioned for Willam and the other two to stay low to the ground.With a deep breath and still brandishing his weapon, he dashed out of the building, close to the crashed car and then to the narrow alley where he had seen Stefan and Meeka.As he made it to the dark refuge, he heard a smattering of cheers and laughter.Apparently, the kradiz weren’t that popular here, he thought wryly.**

**  
**

**Meeka reached out of the dark and grabbed Jons.Stefan tugged Willam in his direction, and Ranos, with a sobbing cry of “Skipper,” rushed into his arms.**

**  
**

**“We go,” Meeka said and Crane didn’t argue.He followed the two older children, Ranos still holding tightly around his neck, as they wound through dark streets and alleys.**

**  
**

**Stefan skidded to a stop near a business warehouse.One light illuminated the front, on which a large sign was tacked, but Crane couldn’t read the language any more than he could speak it, so he couldn’t tell what kind of business it was.However, it didn’t matter.In front was a small flatbed truck, wooden slats on the sides.It was still running, but didn’t appear to have anyone inside the cab.The boy gazed at Lee and the American knew exactly what was on his mind.It was the same thing that had already occurred to him.** ****

**  
**

**“Get inside,” Crane ordered with a smile.They all piled into the cab of the truck silently and Lee gazed at the gauges.Three quarters of a tank of diesel, and manual transmission.That would get them far on their way this night before they had to abandon it.“Hang on.”Crane gunned the truck into life and they shot down the street.With Meeka and Stefan’s instructions, they soon arrived at the church, where Lee parked in the dark shadows.“Get everyone out here now.We’re not going to wait; it’s dark enough now.If Gunnar has supplies, bring them.It will be cold back there, so bring any blankets.Have the XO report to me up here.Meeka, you and Stefan will ride up front, too.”He only had to explain one or two words this time.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Skipper,” Meeka said and she and the rest jumped down.**

**  
**

**When Chip climbed in the truck, he did it deliberately and slowly.He looked even paler if that was possible, but he grinned at his commander.“Meeka said a little about the, uh, raid.While we’re driving, I want to hear the whole thing.Sounds like a typical ONI mission.”** ****

**  
**

**“No, not typical.I was after three little kids, who should have known better than to take off like they did.”** ****

**  
**

**“Nerve-wracking, eh?** ****

**  
**

**“Chip, I was sweating bullets the whole time.I was sending in twelve-year-olds to do what I would only ask trained men to do and hoping that luck would follow us during at least part of the mission,” Crane said.It was as though, now that they were out of the eye of the hurricane, he could let his feelings out.He realized just how on edge he had been.While he was waiting for Meeka and Stefan, he tried to rein in the anger, anxiety and fear that had been just beneath the surface.**

**  
**

**“It would seem that luck did follow you,” Morton said, touching the dash of the truck.**

**  
**

**Crane nodded, not trusting himself to speak.**

**  
**

**“Lee, if it will make you feel better, get it out before the kids get back.”** ****

**  
**

**Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed.“I’m not cut out for this, Chip.It’s giving me ulcers.”** ****

**  
**

**“What?Espionage or kids?”** ****

**  
**

**“Kids.”** ****

**  
**

**“Lee, when you marry and have kids, you’re going to spoil them rotten,” Chip said, trying to sound upbeat.** ****

**  
**

**“When I marry and have kids, I’m not going to be trying to get them across hostile territory,” Crane snapped.**

**  
**

**“You haven’t been to Detroit lately,” the exec countered, then backed off when he saw the despairing look on his commander’s face.** ****

**  
**

**“I’m serious.I am so afraid that one of them will get hurt.”** ****

**  
**

**“I know this is hard on you and more particularly because they’re minors.But you have to also understand that these kids have seen, done and been through so much more than you or I did when we were children.They have only been able to hold together because a priest cared for them.When that was jerked away, they had you,” Chip said, watching Lee closely.His friend didn’t move.His head still rested on the steering wheel in an attitude of absolute exhaustion.And therein, thought Chip, was the other part of the problem.If given the choice between the pain and misery of a bullet in the leg and having to save fourteen kids, he felt he had come off much better.**

**  
**

**“Your point?”** ****

**  
**

**“My point is that you are different than the priest.The priest held them together with love and caring.You’ve been harder on them, but it was because you had to be. You have held this group together with caring and discipline.They needed that, too.”He paused and took a deep breath, twinging at the harder pain that shot through his leg.**

**  
**

**Lee sighed.He noted that Chip had left off the love part.What about the caring?Did he?Then he thought of his feelings when he saw the kids in their holding cell.That he had been angry with them, that was a given, but deep down, some other emotion had been jerking him around and finally took precedence.He had felt sorrow for what the boys had been through.A part of him wanted to pinch their heads off, but he also wanted to hold them tight and comfort them.Yes, as hard as it had been, he had learned to care for these kids.He brought himself back to the present.Chip was talking again.**

**  
**

**“But you have stuck with them.You have not only done that, but you’ve risked your own life to keep them safe.I saw the look on Meeka’s and Stefan’s faces when they were describing what happened and getting the kids ready to leave.”His voice dropped even more.“They will go to hell and back for you now, Lee, just as the crew on _Seaview _will.And for the same reason.”**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crane looked at Chip and saw the sincerity of his statement.It didn’t make what was ahead any easier, though.He was worried about their chances for getting out of this country alive.“They are already in hell, Chip.”** ****

**  
**

**“But the difference now is that we are a unit and as a unit we’ll make it out of hell and to something better.”** ****

**  
**

**There was a knock on the door.Chip beckoned and Meeka opened the door.She and Stefan climbed into the cab and shut the door.**

**  
**

**“Skipper. Everyone is in truck and ready,” Meeka reported.**

**  
**

**Crane could see the veracity of Chip’s statement.At least the older ones were acting as a cohesive unit.**

**  
**

**“Good work, Chief Meeka, Chief Stefan.”**

**  
**

**Stefan looked surprised.“Me?”** ****

**  
**

**“A chief?” Lee asked as he turned the key and started the engine.“Of course.Meeka is Chief of the Boat, but the Information Specialist is also a Chief.It’s just short for Chief Petty Officer.Even if you weren’t already one, you’ve earned the privilege.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan said something to Meeka.“Stefan asks me to ask you to explain these titles when you are able to.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane laughed, some of his good humor restored.“Chip, you feel up to the honors?”Morton grunted in pain as he shifted to get comfortable.A sheen of sweat shone on his face.Lee had never had that long talk with Leela about his XO and he was worried.**

**  
**

**“Sure, Skipper.”While they slowly headed down the road out of the city toward the coast, Chip explained as simply as he could, the ranks and rates and duties of the various positions in the Navy.** ****

**  
**

**It was a long night, made longer by the fact that they had to drive without lights and part of the time clouds obscured the moon.He had also had to keep it slow because of his passengers in back.But he figured that they had done fifty or sixty miles by the time the sun began to make itself known on the eastern horizon and had avoided all but a couple of government patrols.Chip was leaning back, asleep.“Stefan, are you familiar with this part of the country?” Lee asked softly.He was ready for some serious sack time.** ****

**  
**

**“No, Skipper.”** ****

**  
**

**“Meeka?”**

**  
**

**“No, I have not been to coast.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane sighed.The twinge in the small of his back was making its presence more obtrusive.“Well, we’ll have to look for some place we can hide for the day and try to find out more of where we’re at and what it’s like ahead.”**

**  
**

**“Skipper, there are woods up there,” Meeka said pointing to an area about a quarter of a mile ahead.“They seem to be . . . uh, much trees.”** ****

**  
**

**“Densely wooded,” he prompted.“Yes, I think that’s our best bet.I’ll drive close by and let you all out.”**

**  
**

**“Maybe hide the truck in woods and then use again tonight?” Meeka asked.** ****

**  
**

**“No, as you noted, Meeka, it’s dense.We wouldn’t be able to hide it well enough.We’ll look for something else for tonight.”** ****

**  
**

**It was light enough to see that a farm road led along the forest.Crane stopped and ordered everyone out, including Chip, who appeared to have not slept well.Lee bit the inside of his cheek in anxiety.He didn’t know how much longer his friend could go without getting that bullet out of his leg.Without seeing the wound lately, he knew that it was infected.Without proper medical treatment, the leg might get too infected to save.“Chip….”** ****

**  
**

**“Got Stefan to help me.I’m fine, Skipper,” Chip said, his overly bright blue eyes telling him not to argue.**

**  
**

**Crane nodded, too tired to argue.“Meeka, keep the group close to camp today until I get back.”She waved her acknowledgement.He watched as the group walked into the woods and disappeared.Shifting the truck into gear, he turned it around and headed back to the regular road.Then he took it toward the coast.If he could find a good enough hiding place, then maybe, just maybe, they could use it again tonight.The further he went, though, the more apparent it was that they had to be approaching a town.There were fewer fields and forests and more habitations.There was no place to hide a truck this large.He would have to ditch it.Then Lee saw the lake on his left.It appeared to be a fairly deep one.Just as the sun began making its appearance, he drove off the main road and toward the body of water.He stopped just before the shoreline.It was too shallow on this side, and too close to the road.** ****

**  
**

**He drove around the perimeter, noting that there was a point above the lake that was almost like a bluff.If the water was deep enough, then it would work.Lee stopped, studying the scene in front of him.The sun rose just above the hills and he decided.Backing up, he put the truck into gear, then gunned it.He shot forward, gaining speed as he descended toward the water.About twenty feet from the edge of the bluff, Crane quickly shifted into neutral and then opened the door, throwing himself out of the truck.The truck lurched; the door slammed back at him and threw him against the flatbed.He was unconscious when he hit the grassy ground.The truck rumbled toward the edge and seemed to hover for just a moment before it pitched over the edge and into the lake.The cab sank immediately; the flatbed slowly disappeared as the heavy vehicle slid forward in the mud.**

**  
**

**  
**

**==========================**

**  
**

**Stefan walked to the edge of the woods for the fourth time that morning.It was almost noon and still there had been no sign of the skipper.He wondered just what it was that had caused him to change his mind about the American captain, and finally decided that it was several things he couldn’t pin down.However, now, he was worried.Captain Crane should have been here by now.The XO was truly sick and there was nothing Leela could do about it.The bullet wound was beyond her skills.After the skipper’s hurried instructions this morning, Meeka was afraid to send anyone out for supplies and they were already running low.Yesterday’s efforts had only yielded enough to carry them through for one day.**

**  
**

**He walked back to the camp.“I am going out to look for Captain Lee,” he stated to Meeka.**

**  
**

**“No, you heard the skipper,” she said, her eyes showing their worry.**

**  
**

**“Meeka, you aren’t thinking like a COB.You’re thinking like a scared girl.Somehow, I don’t think the skipper meant to be this late.”** ****

**  
**

**Still Meeka hesitated.“He was late before when we were in the cave.”**

**  
**

**“That was at night.It was dark and it still didn’t take as long.I think something has happened.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka’s eyes told him that she agreed with him.She sighed. “Yes, you are the IS, you should go.”She reached for his arm and held it a bit.“But be careful. If it is something that you need help with, please come back and get us.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan smiled.“I will.”He grabbed one of Gunnar’s pancakes and headed out of the forest in the direction the skipper had gone.Quickly, he made his way to the main road, careful to watch for government vehicles. When he heard the rumble of one of them, he ducked in a ditch or behind bushes.He didn’t think they would bother him, a boy, in their eyes, but he didn’t want to take that chance.There seemed to be more of them, most likely in response to the raid on the police station of the previous day.He couldn’t help it, Stefan grinned at the memory.**

**  
**

**After another hour walking, he saw a fairly large lake nearby.A narrow farm road led beside it and the hill rose steeply behind it.Even in the truck, it had to have been almost full daylight by the time the skipper reached this far.He would have been getting desperate to either hide it or get rid of it.When the traffic had lightened, Stefan examined the farm road leading away from the main highway.While he wasn’t certain, it almost appeared that there were fresh tracks of a large truck like the one they had stolen yesterday.He decided to investigate.As nonchalantly as he could, because this part of the track was in plain view of the road, he walked along as though he belonged here.**

**  
**

**Vehicles rumbled up and down the road behind him, but none stopped and he continued.He watched both sides of the track for signs that a truck might have left it, but so far there was nothing.Then when the hill rose sharply above the lake, he saw it.Grass still flattened in two parallel lines as though a heavy vehicle had driven across it.He turned off the track and followed the path of what he was sure was the flatbed truck.At the top of a small bluff, he looked out toward the highway.Cars and trucks moved up and down, but they were smaller.Still, a person in a truck up here could be seen, so whatever the skipper had done, he had undoubtedly done in haste.**

**  
**

**Stefan saw where the truck had been maneuvered and then driven toward the lake.He smiled.A perfect way to get rid of something that big.Looking over the edge of the bluff the boy saw where the vehicle had careened off to hit the lake below.Just vaguely outlined, he saw the back end of the truck.Then a horrible thought struck him.If something had happened, and the skipper had not been able to get out….Stefan jumped off the edge of the bluff and slid down the embankment, jerking off his shoes when he reached the bottom.If Captain Lee hadn’t been able to get out, it wouldn’t matter now, but still—he had to know.He ran out into the water as far as he could and then dived to get to the cab of the truck.The window had been open when they were on the road; there was no reason to think it was otherwise now.**

**  
**

**The boy took a quick look inside the truck and saw no body.He surfaced and quickly gulped down another lungful of air, then dove again.There was still no body.Of course, it could have floated away, but then he would surely have seen it.Slowly, he swam back to the shore where he picked up his battered sneakers.Knotting the laces together, he wore them around his neck while he climbed up the embankment to the top of the bluff.He was panting by the time he got there and he just collapsed onto the grass.After a few minutes he had caught his breath and Stefan decided that he would do no good laying in the meadow.When he rolled over, he felt something slick in the grass and looked at his hand.It was red.Blood!There was blood on his hand!In desperation, he studied the ground where he had found it and saw several spots of blood.**

**  
**

**Something had happened.Something horrible!Again, he studied the ground, trying to find any clues, anything that would tell him where the skipper was.Then he saw vague traces of footprints leading up the hill.Knowing there was nothing at the lake, he followed them.They led to a small path that continued upward toward the crest of the hill.Stefan continued, pulled as though on a rope.When he could, he ran, but the incline of the hill had him panting and he had to slow down.**

**  
**

**================================**

**  
**

**Crane woke up with a hellacious headache and more aches and pains than he thought possible for someone his age.When he opened his eyes, he saw a very worried middle-aged woman staring down at him.She began speaking, but he couldn’t begin to understand her.His mind seemed to be mush.All he knew was that this wasn’t Meeka; these weren’t the woods and he hurt like hell.He started to shake his head, but that brought more pain so he stopped.She asked him another question, but he just stared at her, trying to figure out where he was.That this wasn’t a government jail was obvious, but where?**

**  
**

**He tried to think back to his last waking thoughts and remembered the truck rolling down the hill toward the lake.Then the door flew back and hit him and that was it.He must have been thrown against the flatbed and knocked unconscious.When he tried to sit up, the woman said something and gently pushed him back down.He didn’t argue, but instead simply looked around.It was a bright and cheery room, although small.There were red and white curtains on the window on the other side of the room.He was in a narrow bed, almost too short for his frame.The few decorations on the walls, the presence of a few toys, seemed to indicate that he was in a child’s room.There had been farms, could this be one of them?Had a farm family found him?That was certainly better than being found by the kradiz.**

**  
**

**All in all, he felt he was on very precarious ground.What time was it?There was no way to tell with just the one small window.Probably well into the day.And what about the kids?And Chip?The woman was talking to him again, asking him another question.He decided to play it the way he did in the city yesterday.He pointed to his ears and shrugged.The woman gazed at him a moment and then gestured if he was thirsty.He certainly was.He nodded carefully, still mindful of his headache.Later she brought in some soup.The aromatic smell of chicken and vegetables brought to mind just how hungry he was.He had almost forgotten when he had eaten last.Lee sat up and this time the woman let him.The meal also seemed to stave off the worst of his headache.**

**  
**

**She was gazing curiously at him, as though trying to figure him out.A baby cried in the other room and the woman gestured to him that she needed to leave for a while.He nodded.When she had left, he got up, noticing that only his shirt had been removed when he was put to bed.The headache stayed on the back burner and Lee reached for the shirt and pulled it on.The beat up old sneakers that Meeka had found for him lay by the chair and he slipped those on, too.It was time to get back to the kids, and while he appreciated this woman’s hospitality, he needed to leave.**

**  
**

**He realized that it was not just for him, but if he was found by the guards while here, these people could be in big trouble, too.Carefully, he pulled off the bandage and noticed the dried blood on one side.He probed gently with his fingers and winced as he felt the lump on the left side of his head above the temple.With a sigh, Lee understood just how lucky he was.He started out of the room when the woman returned.**

**  
**

**Her voice rose in her agitation and she tried to herd him back into the little room.He motioned that he needed to leave and she countered with his need to rest some more.Lee was still trying to explain his need to leave when he saw a face that startled him into frozen immobilization.It was Stefan.The boy grinned and motioned a question.The woman turned and began talking to Stefan.The boy answered.Lee could only hope that Stefan was quick on his feet.**

**  
**

**The woman, still talking, came over and showed Stefan the bandage.By her motions and the tone of her words, he could tell she was trying to tell him why Lee needed to stay.Stefan turned to him and Crane saw that he was pale, as though she had told him something that wasn’t good.Stefan motioned but it was the boy’s lips that Lee watched.‘C.M.O.,’ the boy was mouthing._Leela?_ Lee thought.Then it dawned on him. The farmwoman had called a doctor.He didn’t need a doctor.What’s more, doctors usually had to report various injuries to the government, especially dictatorships like this one.He couldn’t afford anything like that.Crane shook his head vehemently, feeling the headache return in full force.He motioned to Stefan to thank the woman for her hospitality but that he needed to leave.**

**  
**

**She was still fussing at him when someone else knocked and the door opened.An older man entered the room with a black bag in his hand.With a sinking in his chest, Lee knew this was the doctor.Again, he motioned that he was fine and he began to leave the room.The doctor didn’t budge; he didn’t say anything, but he transferred his bag to his left hand and reached into his pocket.When he partially pulled out his hand, Crane saw a pistol butt.It was unseen to anyone except he and Stefan.The boy started to move to his side, but Lee grabbed his arm and shoved Stefan behind him.The doctor moved toward him and motioned toward the little room.**

**  
**

**There was no choice.Lee turned and went back to the child’s room.He motioned Stefan to go on back to the forest, but the doctor countermanded that with a gesture and all three went into the small bedroom.The doctor shut the door gently and then gazed intently into Lee’s eyes.“Sit down, Captain Crane,” he said in almost flawless English.**


	10. Chapter 10

**In shock, Crane simply stared at the doctor, or whoever he was, for a few seconds and then his hands balled into fists.The man sighed.“Captain, if you will give me a few minutes before you try to fight or bluff your way out of here, I think you’ll be glad you did.Sit down, please.”He smiled as Lee sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.“Good.I also need to examine your wound.”He motioned for Stefan to sit down as well.Lee nodded when Stefan looked at him questioningly.** ****

**  
**

**Lee had a million questions, but didn’t know where to begin first.The doctor obliged him fairly quickly.**

**  
**

**“I am Doctor Peiter Rallos.I have sympathies to the recently overthrown government and to the underground organization.I knew who you were by a picture that someone you know as Tiny Tim showed me,” the doctor said with a slight smile.“Although I had to look closely.The only photograph shown to me was of someone clean shaven.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane started and then composed himself.“How did you know I was here?” he asked.** ****

**  
**

**“Ah,” Rallos said with a chuckle.“You do have a voice.But then, your benefactors here kind of figured you were a foreigner for all that you have the look of one of my countrymen.”** ****

**  
**

**“How did they guess?” he asked, chagrined.** ****

**  
**

**“You talked a little while you were unconscious and they couldn’t understand any of it.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee cursed under his breath.“But what brought you here?” he insisted.** ****

**  
**

**“These people are also sorry that President Brakas was overthrown and knew that I had connections with members of the underground.”He laughed softly.“I guess I must also have a trustworthy face.I even have a friend in the local people’s guard.The underground likes that, as you can imagine.Plus, there is the fact that I am the nearest doctor.”**

**  
**

**Lee said nothing, but winced as the doctor applied some kind of solution to his head wound.**

**  
**

**“I would give you a thorough examination, but time is short.As it is, you need a couple of stitches.I have used a topical numbing solution, but you will still feel it.I will talk as I work.You simply hold still,” Rallos explained.“My contact in the kradiz office has made me privy to some interesting information.They think that there is a small army hiding in these hills, led by a man whom they believe to be a spy.They also know that one of this army is wounded.They found blood at the site of their last hiding place.”The doctor paused.“Checking your wound shows me that it isn’t you.You have a member of your group who is wounded?”** ****

**  
**

**Chip! With a sigh, Lee nodded.“My executive officer was shot the second night we were on the run.He got a bullet in the leg.I’m worried about him.”He grimaced as Rallos began working, but the man was deft and his solution numbed most of the doctor’s needlework.** ****

**  
**

**“There was also a government work force truck missing, as well.One that was supposed to transport a group of orphans to a work camp.The three guards were ambushed, one killed and the others left tied up.It was said that the two who did this ‘foul’ deed were Americans.Niros very much wants these Americans captured and tried.”He pulled off his exam gloves and tossed them into a garbage can.“By any chance would this so-called army be composed of orphans, starting with that one sitting next to you?I am surprised that the government has not put two and two together, although you look scruffy enough to be a different person.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee smiled softly.“Yes.The guard shot and killed the priest when he tried to stop them.I shot the guard who wounded Chip.Before he died, Father Vincente made me promise to take charge of the children and get them to safety.”** ****

**  
**

**“That safety being raids on police stations and night time excursions through hostile countryside toward the coast?” Rallos said caustically.“And what were you going to do when you got to the coast.Drop them off somewhere?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee bristled.“I plan on doing what I promised the priest and that’s take them all the way.”** ****

**  
**

**“Do you think that is fair to them, Captain?What will they do in a foreign country without even a knowledge of the language.You aren’t a family man.You do not have a clue as to what these children need.”** ****

**  
**

**“What will they do here, Doctor?Slave in a work camp, or be farmed out to someone to become his or her personal slave?Will they get proper medical attention, education, a real family?Love?”** ****

**  
**

**“Love?” Rallos asked in surprise.“How do you know they will get that if they leave Tirea?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan jumped up and began to berate the doctor in his own language.After a few minutes, Lee interjected, “Enough, Stefan.The doctor has a point and is welcome to make it, whether he’s right or wrong.”** ****

**  
**

**“So you understood what I was saying?” Rallos asked the boy.** ****

**  
**

**Stefan nodded.“I go America with Skipper.”** ****

**  
**

**“Doctor, to be completely fair, I will ask the children again what they want to do.Some of them may have changed their minds,” Lee said.**

**  
**

**“And what about the ones that are too young to know what’s going on either way?”**

**  
**

**Lee smiled softly.“You said that I am leading what is being called a small army?”** ****

**  
**

**“The Little Army,” Rallos said.“Despite the fact that the powers in charge think they are dealing with two different groups, the consensus among some government workers as well as many people, is that it’s a group of underground men and their wives and children.”** ****

**  
**

**“Well, then, this army will decide what is in their own best interest.The ones who are too young are in the care of the older ones anyway, they will remain that way, whether the older children decide to leave or stay,” Lee said decisively.**

**  
**

**“Fair enough, Captain.But let me warn you, the idea of an army in the hills excites the regular citizens and shows them there is action that can be taken.However, it also makes it dangerous for your little group, because the government is going to stop at nothing to capture you.” He paused to let that sink in.“Now, what about your executive officer?Commander Charles Morton, am I not correct?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, I was going to ask if you could come and help him.”** ****

**  
**

**“I wish I could, but there are those who think I am not as reliable as my friend in the government thinks I am and my actions are fairly closely watched,” the doctor said.“I am here to take care of an injured farm hand and that is what the report will say.I can leave medicines as I usually do and you can give them to your friend.Tell me exactly what his condition is.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee described the wound, and Chip’s condition.Stefan added what he knew.**

**  
**

**“I am worried about him,” Rallos said, rubbing his chin.“To have a bullet in that long is not good.Three days.It is no wonder that he has a fever.”He dug some things out of his bag.There was a large bottle of antibiotics, as well as several cleaning agents.“I wish the bullet could be taken out, but this should help.”** ****

**  
**

**“Thanks, Doctor,” Lee said, only partially relieved.“If the government thinks that an army is on the move, do you know what they are doing near the coast?”** ****

**  
**

**“Glad you asked, Captain.I have a map from the underground.It not only shows details of the land between here and the coast, but also where they have hidden rafts for fugitives to use so they can be picked up by friendly foreign ships.”The doctor pointed out various landmarks.Stefan leaned over and studied the map with the two men. Rallos glanced at him, slightly annoyed.**

**  
**

**“Stefan is our Information Specialist.It’s his duty to check out these kinds of things,” Lee informed him.**

**  
**

**Rallos’ eyes opened wide in wonder.“What?”Then he shook his head.“Do not answer that.The less I know, the better.”They bent over the map again.“You are not that far from the coast, perhaps twenty miles but the government has probably stepped up patrols along the coast.It would only be natural, especially since they know of the ships that are patrolling outside the three mile limit.”** ****

**  
**

**“Of course,” Lee murmured, studying the map.**

**  
**

**“It will be better if you wait a few hours to leave.Then it will be almost totally dark and you can make it back to wherever your group is hiding without being seen,” Rallos said.“I do not know how you are going to transport your man, but he should not walk on that leg if at all possible.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee nodded.He held out his hand.“Thanks, Doc.If you see Tiny Tim, give my regards.”** ****

**  
**

**Rallos nodded and closed his bag.He took Crane’s outstretched hand and shook it.“Good luck.All of you.”He left.Shortly thereafter, the woman brought in a tray with bread and more stew, motioning for them to eat.Unable to do anything else, the man and boy did just that.**

**  
**

**=============================** ****

**  
**

**  
**

**Chip woke to the cool touch of a damp cloth on his forehead.He felt pain radiating from his thigh up and down his leg.He winced as he tried to sit up.Leela pushed him back down.He didn’t argue. “Lee?”** ****

**  
**

**“Not here yet,” Meeka answered.“Stefan went out to look.”** ****

**  
**

**“How long ago?”**

**Meeka bit a hangnail in her agitation.**

**  
**

**“What time is it?” Chip asked, anxiety warring with the fever and pain.** ****

**  
**

**“Maybe three hours before sunset,” Meeka finally answered.** ****

**  
**

**“And the skipper and Stefan are both missing?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Commander Chip.”** ****

**  
**

**He scowled.“Anyone else?”** ****

**  
**

**“No, I would not let anyone else leave.”** ****

**  
**

**“Good, Meeka.We’ll wait until dark and then organize a search.”** ****

**  
**

**“You are too sick, Leela says,” Meeka reminded him.**

**  
**

**Chip almost ground his teeth in frustration.Despite Leela’s fussing, he sat up and almost immediately regretted it.A wash of dizziness passed over him, but he sat quietly until it passed.Then he gazed at the small group around him. He realized that he had been asleep since mid-morning and felt guilty.Could the erstwhile CMO have given him some kind of drug?Gazing into her concerned face, he didn’t doubt it.“Okay, give me a report of all activities since this morning,” he ordered the COB.**

**  
**

**Meeka complied, although it didn’t take long.The only forays had been about fifty feet into the forest to pick berries that were ripe.Gunnar was cooking the last of the supplies for supper and the babies and younger children had been kept under very tight surveillance the entire day.**

**  
**

**He looked at Leela, but spoke to Meeka.“I want the CMO’s report.If the skipper and Stefan don’t show up by dark then I will have to go out and try to find out what happened.”** ****

**  
**

**When Meeka had translated, Leela shook her head vehemently.She spoke to Meeka.“Leela says no.You cannot walk.Leg not good.You have fever.”Leela was still speaking rapidly.It was obvious that Meeka was having difficulty translating fast enough.“She says she will have Dasha, Birnok and Gunnar sit on you if you try.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip blinked in surprise.Leela was no better than Doc on the _Seaview._Unfortunately, he was afraid that the children would win, just as the CMO on the boat usually did.He didn’t think he had enough strength to enforce his will in that decision, so he decided to drop it.Still something would have to be done, especially if Lee and Stefan didn’t come soon, and especially if they had been captured.Even as he was wondering what they would be able to do in the event that the government had Lee and the boy, he contemplated what could have happened.He thought about the designations that Lee had given each of the children.“I need Dasha to report to me,” he said wearily.** ****

**  
**

**Soon the boy was standing before him.Meeka stood next to him.“Dasha,” Chip began.“I need to know what weapons we have.I also need to know what skills each member of the crew has, even if it’s just with a sling shot.”He waited, shifting his stiff body, while Meeka translated, got the needed information and then relayed it to him in English.**

**  
**

**“We have two big guns, two pistols, three knives.Skipper had other pistol.Several of us throw well.Dasha will ask each crewmember what they can do then report again.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip nodded. “Good.We might need to fight and we have to be ready.I will keep the guns and pistols until we need them.”** ****

**  
**

**Dasha nodded.Meeka laid the weapons next to him.Chip checked each one.The machine guns had about a half clip each.One of the pistols had a full clip and the other one was almost full.Good.Of course, he didn’t think any of the children knew how to fire them, nor was he comfortable letting them do so.In a pinch, though, he might have to let Leela, Meeka, Dasha or Birnok use a gun.He knew that Meeka was twelve, Leela and Dasha ten or eleven, Birnok couldn’t be more than nine._Am I nuts even considering putting a machine gun in the hands of these kids?_But then, this whole mission was nuts!**

**  
**

**It wasn’t long before Dasha reported to him again.Most of the older children were good with a sling.They were now busy making themselves the local version of slingshots and gathering appropriate sized stones with which to practice.Dasha, an owner of one of the knives, was skilled and accurate throwing one.The boy reported that he was also good with a bow and arrow as were Gunnar and Triska.Gunnar was busy making crude bows while supper cooked and Triska was sharpening sticks to be used as arrows.Chip smiled, even as the pain in his leg increased.“Good.Don’t spend too much time on bows and arrows, as we may not have that much time,” Chip instructed through Meeka.“Make sure everyone who can handle a sling practices in the next two hours.”Then he gazed directly at Meeka, his countenance serious.“We don’t know if the skipper and Stefan have been captured or not.We have to be prepared to leave after dark, but more importantly, we have to be able to defend ourselves if any of the government patrols come for us….”Then he looked around at the babies playing in the little clearing.“Meeka, I think we need to discuss something else.”**

**  
**

**She gazed at the XO.Her look told him that she was pretty much aware of his thoughts.“We will not go back to orphanage.We will not go work camps.We will not give up.”** ****

**  
**

**“Meeka, Dasha, please call Birnok, Leela, Rika and Gunnar to this meeting,” he said, not wanting to acknowledge her words at this time.** ****

**  
**

**Dasha ran off to get the others and when they had gathered, Chip addressed them.“You are the crew chiefs.I am the executive officer and until the skipper returns, I am in charge.”He waited for Meeka to translate.“I am hurt and not able to fight.If a large government force comes against us, I will not let you children be hurt.”Meeka and the others began talking and he stopped them with an upraised hand.“Those are my orders.I have heard the COB’s feelings.I understand them, and respect them.But I have to think of the very small children like Shonna, Arion, and Ranos.If the enemy is too large, we will surrender.”** ****

**  
**

**“Commander Chip,” Meeka began after a long pause.“You are XO.I understand.You care about us.I understand that.You do not know us.Do not know our hearts.Do not know what life is here.We will not surrender . . . sir.”The others nodded.“Children we hide, have Jillia take to farm nearby.Better for them than surrender.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip sighed and felt emotion making his heart skip a beat and his eyes prickle.These kids had more courage than many men he knew.They also didn’t totally understand the horrors of war.But then, maybe they did understand some of the horror.“Chief Meeka, I respect your feelings.We will decide what to do with the little ones now in case there is a fight, then we will be prepared.”He looked at each one of them and smiled.“You all have great courage.I am proud for you to be a part of my crew.”And he meant it.**

**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**  
**

**“Admiral,” Sparks began.“A scrambled call for you, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**They were less than five hundred miles from the coast of Tirea.Nelson walked over to the radio shack.He read the coded message without saying a word.However, his deepening frown told the radioman that it wasn’t something boding well for them.When he was through, the admiral turned and left, the message crumpled tightly in his clenched fist.“Um, I’ll acknowledge receipt, Admiral,” Sparks said to the retreating back.A grumble was his only answer.**

**  
**

**In the control room, Lt. Rojas was at the conn.He was next to the sonar man, listening and watching the screen.“Lieutenant,” Nelson announced.Rojas jerked around abruptly.“I want you to prepare for the arrival of the HMS _Hermes_.Let me know when sonar has it in range and when communication has been made.We will be taking on a very high ranking guest,” Nelson told him.**

**  
**

**“Should I have the guest quarters made ready?”** ****

**  
**

**“No, Lieutenant, I want Captain Crane’s quarters prepared.They are a little more spacious and fitting for the ranking of the individual in question,” the admiral replied evenly.**

**  
**

**“Admiral, may I ask who is coming aboard?”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson sighed.He might as well tell them now.“President Laronne Brakas,” he said, reaching for the mike to tell the rest of the crew.**

**  
**

**===========================**

**  
**

**Crane looked outside for perhaps the twentieth time in an hour.Still too early.He sat down in a chair by the dining room table and a large, long-haired farm dog padded up to him and laid his head on Lee’s lap.Absent-mindedly, he scratched behind the dog’s ears.It sighed in contentment.He wished he could feel so content.Anna, the farm women, put Stefan to work around the house—cutting wood, handing her what she needed to cook supper, anything she asked.Lee was left mainly to watch.He had offered to help with something, but she had insisted that he rest.** ****

**  
**

**Finally, the sun dropped behind the western hills.Anna handed him a leather pouch with a strap.Looking inside, Lee saw a great deal of food—breads, cooked and sliced meat, fruit, cheese and a bottle of wine.Stefan received a smaller pouch, but Crane assumed that it had similar contents.He threw the strap over his shoulder and thanked her with a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.She blushed and returned the kiss.**

**  
**

**She spoke quickly to Stefan, and then the two fugitives slipped out the door in the growing dusk and walked down the farm road.Before it got too dark, the boy motioned to Crane, apparently relating what Anna had told him.“Something ahead?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan nodded and pantomimed a vehicle.**

**  
**

**“Guards?”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan shook his head and just motioned for Lee to follow him.With a shrug, Lee did just that.He studied the boy and decided that it wasn’t anything dangerous, or Stefan would have been more insistent on his understanding him.They continued down the darkening trail, listening for the sounds of anyone approaching on the farm road.They walked the length of the small valley and crested the hill on the far end.In front of them was the dark shape of what appeared to be a large pickup truck.Stefan motioned for him to follow and they approached the vehicle.**

**  
**

**Even in the dark, to Lee’s eye, it appeared very old and dilapidated.Stefan dug around for something and then looked at Crane, visibly disappointed.He motioned the use of a key.Then it dawned on Lee.The woman had arranged for this truck to be out where they could make use of it. Either way, he felt even more gratitude in his heart for her generosity. The tires appeared filled and with enough tread to do them for the night.The bed had been patched with pieces of plywood, but there were no holes large enough for anyone to fall through.No tailgate, no back window.That was all right, too, thought, Lee, but there was the problem of no key.He figured he could eventually figure out how to hotwire it.Years ago, Crane had watched a buddy of his hotwire his father’s car.It seemed to him, though, that if the woman had expressly mentioned the truck to Stefan that she wouldn’t make it terribly difficult for them to use.Stefan continued to look inside the cab while the captain thought about the situation.He thought of the pouch of food and he began digging through the packets and bottles.His hands felt a small piece of metal and pulled it out.It was an old key.“Stefan,” he called out softly.**

**  
**

**The boy peered out of the truck and his jaw dropped before a large smile spread across his face.His grin had to have matched his own.**

**  
**

**Lee opened the creaky door and got in.There were no handles to roll up the windows, but Crane figured there probably weren’t any windows to roll up.The seat was almost non-existent, but he perched on the frame and pushed in the clutch.With a silent appeal in his mind, he turned the key.The engine groaned, coughed and then sputtered to life.It sounded like half of its spark plugs were missing, but still the truck was running and that was all they needed.Now if it would just get them the twenty miles they needed to go, that would be great.It would be crowded, but better than walking, especially since Chip wouldn’t be able to walk anyway.He called softly to Stefan to get in and the boy tried to open the passenger door.It wouldn’t budge, but with a slight laugh, he simply crawled through the gaping window and was soon sitting next to him.**

**  
**

**Lee handed him his pouch of food and gently pushed on the gas petal.He had no way to tell how much gas there was as nothing on the dashboard seemed to work.Below them was another, more sprawling valley.They quickly crossed that at its narrowest point and crested another hill, below them, filling a large expanse to their left was a dark forest.Chip and the kids should still be there.As they lurched down the hill, Lee cut the engine and shifted into neutral.They rattled to the edge of the forest and then just a few feet in.**

**  
**

**Crane listened for any sounds out of the ordinary, but heard nothing except for a few night animals.Not wanting to make any unnecessary noises, he pulled himself out of the window, much as Stefan had done.They stood side by side, listening, and then Stefan led the way to the refugees’ camp.**

**  
**

**============================**

**  
**

**Rika flew into the camp, panting almost too hard to give her report.“What is it?” Meeka asked, feeling panic trying to take hold of her.She forced it down.With the worry over the missing Captain Lee, Stefan and the XO’s condition, she didn’t need more, at least until it was necessary.**

**  
**

**“What?” murmured Commander Chip, coming out of a fevered sleep.** ****

**  
**

**“A truck stopped at the edge of the forest.Two people got out.I couldn’t tell who they were because it was so dark.They didn’t say anything,” Rika said in one breath.“But they are heading this way!”** ****

**  
**

**“Could it be the skipper and Stefan?” Chip ventured, sitting up with a soft groan.**

**  
**

**Meeka pondered.Could it be after all this time?They couldn’t take a chance.“Dasha, you, Birnok, Gunnar and I will go to intercept these people.We will watch before doing anything.”She quickly translated her decision in English for the XO, but didn’t wait for his response.The four children moved quietly through the forest.They had practiced this during the latter part of the day and they felt ready for anything.Deep in her heart, she hoped that it was the two missing members of their group, but it had been all day….** ****

**  
**

**They moved quietly together, but when they were halfway to the edge of the forest, she motioned for Birnok and Dasha to move to the other side of the trail.She and Gunnar continued parallel to the path, slowing as they began to hear sounds of approaching footsteps.The two people were not trying to hide their movements.She gestured for Gunnar to stop and she did the same, waiting.Her sling was out, a stone in the small piece of leather inside.She saw Gunnar do the same.**

**  
**

**It was almost too dark, but she could barely make out the two intruders.One was quite tall, the other not much bigger than she herself.Her heart leaped, but still she wasn’t going to jump to conclusions.“Stop,” she called out in Tirean.“Or we will shoot you.”** ****

**  
**

**The two figures stopped abruptly.“Meeka?” a deep voice asked from the trail.**

**  
**

**She said nothing, but was almost positive it was the skipper.**

**  
**

**“Meeka, it’s the skipper and Stefan.”** ****

**  
**

**That was definitely Captain Lee, but there could still be a trap.She eased around to the trail and slipped behind the two people, pulling out a pistol.“Turn around slowly.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan faced her first and Meeka put away the pistol and hugged him.The skipper turned and then laughed.“Well done, Chief Meeka,” he said when she had pulled away from Stefan.**

**  
**

**She hugged him, too.“I was very scared for you.Stefan, too.”Gunnar, Birnok and Dasha joined them.**

**  
**

**“Let’s go back to the camp and Stefan and I can tell you what happened.Then we need to leave,” the skipper said.**

**  
**

**“XO is not well.”** ****

**  
**

**“I know,” Lee said seriously.“But I have some medicines that might help him.”** ****

**  
**

**They soon reached the camp and Lee sat down near Chip.As much as the light allowed him, he took in the XO’s condition.**

**  
**

**“Lee, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” Chip said happily, reaching over to grasp his friend’s arm.**

**  
**

**Lee grinned, then sobered quickly.Chip didn’t look well at all.“I got some antibiotics from a sympathetic doctor.He would have liked to have come to care for you personally, but the government is keeping an eye on him,” Lee said.“Someone have the flashlight?”**

**Meeka handed it to him and Crane turned it on to distribute what was in his pouch.The food went to Gunnar and he handed the wine to Chip.“You have to have something to wash the meds down,” he said sanguinely.Chip snorted.Lee found the bottle of antibiotics at the bottom and pulled them out.He pulled out a couple of the pills and handed them to his executive officer, then he took the bottle back and opened it.**

**  
**

**Chip popped the pills in his mouth and took several swallows of the wine.“I won’t feel a thing after this,” he said with a chuckle.“Anything for pain?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee did a double take.“Since when do you ask for pain medication?”** ****

**  
**

**“Well, Meeka said you two showed up in a truck, so I assume that means we’re moving.And yeah, Lee, I’m asking for something to make that move a bit easier.”** ****

**  
**

**“Sorry, didn’t mean to make light of your injury.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip sighed.“No, not your fault.I shouldn’t have bitten your head off.What happened to you anyway?”** ****

**  
**

**“Guess that truck didn’t appreciate being deep-sixed in a local lake.The door swung me into the body and knocked me cold,” Crane said with a slight chuckle.**

**  
**

**“Are you all right?”** ****

**  
**

**“Sure.Even the headache’s gone.I only have a couple of stitches to show for my stupidity.”** ****

**  
**

**“Skipper, everyone wants to know why you not come,” Meeka said as Lee gave Chip some pain medication.**

**  
**

**“The quick story, Meeka, because we need to move out,” Crane told her.As briefly as he could, he told them what had happened to him and how he came by the truck.After he had finished, he pulled out the map and spread it on the ground.With Willam holding the flashlight, he showed where they were and where they needed to be by morning.“If we travel away from the main road, it will take us a little longer, but we’ll be safer.They know about us.Well, they kind of know about us.They think we’re some kind of fledgling army.Men, women and children.I don’t want any trouble.I just want to get to the coast and get away.”** ****

**  
**

**“So how are we going to get out to one of these pick-up ships, Lee?” Chip asked.**

**  
**

**“While he was working on me, the doctor told me about some inflatable rafts that have been placed in various locations near the coast.The only problem we have to deal with is stepped up patrols,” Crane explained, pointing to the map.“We need to get to the coast and scout out these locations and the patrols.”** ****

**  
**

**Morton nodded.“Okay, now that you’ve explained it, let’s get a move on.”** ****

**  
**

**“Not so fast, Mister,” Lee said, laying his hand on his exec’s shoulder.Antibiotics aren’t the only thing that doctor gave me.He sent some antiseptics.”The captain turned to Leela.“Let me help you change the XO’s dressing and then I’ll help him to the truck.”** ****

**  
**

**The CMO nodded after Meeka’s translation.She, in turn, ordered her assistant, Mirko to hold the flashlight for her.Lee unwound the bandages and was horrified to see how angry and infected the wound was.Leela said something.** ****

**  
**

**“The CMO said she ran out of . . . things,” Meeka explained.** ****

**  
**

**“I understand,” Lee said softly.He could only see that Chip wouldn’t last much longer without competent medical attention.The infection, if it spread too far, or got into the bone, might end up too far gone to treat without drastic action.He didn’t want to think what that drastic action might entail.**

**  
**

**“Get on with it,” Chip hissed.**

**  
**

**Leela pulled out the medicines that Doctor Rallos had given him.One of the packets included clean bandages.While he held down Chip’s leg, Leela poured on some of the antiseptic, using one of the bandages to clean the worst of the pus and infection away.With a sharp cry of pain, quickly bit off, Chip grabbed a hold of Lee’s shoulder and gripped painfully hard.Crane just tried to ignore it as Leela continued.Carefully, and as gently as she could, the girl finished cleaning the wound and then wrapped Morton’s leg.Lee bit off a strip of tape for the girl and the job was done.** ****

**  
**

**“Sorry, Chip,” Lee murmured.**

**  
**

**“Nothing to be sorry about,” Morton finally gasped out.“I just hope those painkillers finally kick in.**

**  
**

**“After we get to the truck, then you can sleep through the night,” Crane said.Turning to Meeka, he ordered, “Get everyone ready to leave.I’m going to help Commander Morton to the truck.”** ****

**  
**

**“I’ll help,” Stefan said.He had been strangely quiet since they had returned.**

**  
**

**Lee nodded and then he helped Chip to his feet.The XO wavered slightly and then gave his commander a thumb’s up.Lee stepped to his side and put his arm around his shoulder.“Just let us take your weight, Chip,” Lee said gently.Without another word, they left, leaving Meeka to organize the rest to follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Laronne Brakas stepped down the ladder of the conning tower and took in the room at the bottom before turning to the men waiting to greet him.He was a couple of inches taller than Nelson, his hair almost black with highlights of auburn showing when light glinted on it.His eyes were a deep, intense brown, the brows furrowed in concern and anxiety.His lips were set in a tight line in a thin olive-skinned face that eased a great deal when he saw his host.Almost instantaneously the pinched look changed to one of at least limited happiness.“Admiral Harriman Nelson, you look splendid!”** ****

**  
**

**“I wish I felt splendid, Mr. President,” Nelson replied.“But please, welcome to the _Seaview._”** ****

**  
**

**“Cut the formality, Admiral.I was Laronne before; I am Laronne now.I am President of a country that’s not mine.It is a hollow designation.Not even my rank as Colonel in our army is worth anything.”** ****

**  
**

**Harriman sighed.“I am sorry, Laronne,” he said soothingly.“But as far as I’m concerned, you are still president of Tirea, so if I forget and call you Mr. President, please allow that.”** ****

**  
**

**“Thank you, Admiral.Hopefully, I will be again and with a minimum of bloodshed.”He took the admiral’s hand and shook it vigorously.“I know that the last thing you wanted to deal with now was me,” Brakas said.“You are worried about your men.They are still missing?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, they are and frankly I’m getting very worried.Each day they are missing lessens their chances of getting out safely.”** ****

**  
**

**“I have heard some reports that may be of interest to you.They will also explain the reason why I have requested to come aboard your marvelous submarine,” the president said in his only slightly accented English.As he had been partly educated in England, it had a pleasant British flavor.**

**  
**

**Nelson raised an eyebrow in his curiosity.**

**  
**

**“First of all, have you heard anything?”** ****

**  
**

**“No, I haven’t,” Harriman said.“We came as soon as we heard, but have had limited news.Some of what I have heard has been chaotic, and I can’t determine what’s real and what might be fabricated,”** ****

**  
**

**“One report had your men attacking several guards who had killed a priest at an orphanage,” Brakas said.“At least the report said they were two Americans.Personally, having met your captain before, I can believe that of him.He hadn’t seemed to have changed that much when he was at the inaugural reception.”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson snorted and smiled softly.He didn’t doubt in the least that the two Americans would be Lee and Chip.** ****

**  
**

**“It is the other report that interests me the most—at least from my standpoint,” the Tirean said.**

**  
**

**“Why don’t we take this conversation to the observation room, Laronne.I’m sure you would like to relax a bit, have some coffee and something to eat,” the admiral offered.** ****

**  
**

**“In the bow of a submarine?I was told that your boat was relatively luxurious, but….”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson laughed softly.“Normally, the bow is not for such activities, but we occasionally make exceptions, sir.Come with me, you can get a partial tour on our way.”** ****

**  
**

**Within a short time, they were sitting in the nose of the _Seaview_, watching the waves boiling against the clear hull plates.“What is it that you have heard, Laronne?” the admiral asked as they drank their coffee.The hum of the machinery and instruments behind them was soothing, helping him to overcome his anxiety of the past several days.**

**  
**

**“Apparently there is what is being called The Little Army operating in the rural hillside not far from the coast.It is believed to consist of underground members, their wives and children.I have also heard that it’s run by a spy who has recruited families.”** ****

**  
**

**“Children?!” Nelson blurted out.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, and I have decided that I am going back to my country and help these people, whoever they are.I am also hearing rumors that there are others, inspired by the actions of this Little Army that are striking back at Niros and his followers,” Brakas said, his voice tight with emotion.His dark eyes showed fierce determination and Nelson knew that this man would end up being president again and it wouldn’t take as long as it had before.“There have been deaths.”He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.“I had hoped that a democratic election would help to avoid bloodshed.”** ****

**  
**

**“That is Niros' fault, not yours,” Harriman said, taking another sip of his coffee.“You want the _Seaview_ to take you in?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Admiral, I do.”** ****

**  
**

**“Harry, please,” Nelson said, uncomfortable with this man continuing to call him by his rank.“And that will mean violating your country’s three mile limit.”** ****

**  
**

**“You said I was still president, did you not, Harry?” Brakas asked.Nelson nodded.“Then you have my permission to enter into the territorial waters of Tirea.”** ****

**  
**

**Harriman smiled softly.It was just as he had expected.“Very well, then, as soon as we can find a safe place to put you ashore, we’ll do so.”**

**  
**

**“Good, and if they are not found before I return to my country, I will personally put resources to work to find Captain Crane and Commander Morton,” Brakas declared.** ****

**  
**

**“Thank you, Mr. President.”**

**  
**

**================================**

**  
**

**Crane lay on his stomach watching the shoreline below.The trip to the coast had been harrowing; not in the viewpoint of the enemy, but of their own convoluted progress.It had been a race between what would happen first-- the rising of the sun or the demise of the farm truck.He and Stefan, and surprisingly, Birnok had nursed that clunky old beast along all through the night.They had sweated out stealing several gallons of gasoline at a large farm about ten miles back.The farmer had cornered him with a shotgun at his old-fashioned gas pump and almost filled him with buckshot before Stefan could explain who they were.The man had then happily given them all they had wanted.In fact, he had offered them everything except his wife for their ‘cause.’**

**  
**

**Lee smiled softly at the remembrance.He had turned and out of sight of the farmer, motioned to Stefan that he wanted some binoculars.Stefan made the request and so here he was, watching the shore, the ocean and the horizon with an old, but very well maintained pair of high-powered binoculars.They appeared to be military issue, probably from WWII, but that didn’t matter.The technology may have changed a little bit, but not that much.However, what he was seeing wasn’t making him feel any better.As the sun beat down on his back, he watched a small patrol boat cross in front of him, about a half mile off shore.It appeared to be a fairly small one; perhaps something converted from a private fishing yacht.But the machine gun at the bow and the depth charge launcher at the stern gave much credence to its effectiveness; especially against those who would have liked to escape from the country.**

**  
**

**Muttering irritably to himself, Lee continued to watch, timing the boat.Then he watched the ground patrols, timing them, then watching for a pattern between the men on the ground and those off shore.He watched even as the sun scorched his neck and the back of his hands.Vaguely he heard soft footsteps beside him come and go, and still he watched.He only pulled the binoculars away to consult with his watch.Quickly he would look through them again.It became a rhythm, the boat, the patrols, the wash of the waves, and the hot blaze of the sun.Finally, when Crane thought he had the entire picture in his mind and ideas were beginning to present themselves, he pulled the binoculars away and turned to see who was nearby.It was Meeka.“Back to the cellar.It’s time to plan,” he said softly.He gazed at his watch to see the time of day.It was almost oh-eleven hundred.He had been watching and calculating for over two hours.**

**  
**

**Together they slipped through the rough rock-strewn countryside toward the wreckage of an abandoned coastal chalet.All that was really left other than part of one wall, was what once was a wine cellar.There was no wine, but it was built into a natural cavity so it was hidden and secure for the moment.Willam greeted them as lookout and then Crane breathed in the cool air of the subterranean room.It was tinged with salt making his desire to get out of this country and back to _Seaview_ that much more demanding.But patience, he admonished himself.If he could make his plans work, they could all be safely onboard a ship by morning.**

**  
**

**Gunnar handed him a plate, filled with a combination of what had been given him by Anna and the farmer last night and a few things gleaned from the fields when they had had to stop to work on the truck.Crane nodded his thanks to the young cook and began to eat.Stefan was asleep in the corner near Chip, who was also asleep.The XO looked a little better for the medicines he had received, but still there was a great need for the medical expertise that only a real doctor could give.**

**  
**

**“You looked a long time,” Meeka said as Lee was finishing his food.**

**  
**

**“Yes,” he said simply.“It’s going to be difficult, but if we work together, I think we can get away safely.”He gazed around at the children who were awake and gazing at him expectantly.Even after the several days that they had been together, it made him uncomfortable being in such a position.Lee felt like so much was expected of him and he couldn’t make any guarantees.Remembering what Dr. Rallos had said to him, he turned to Meeka.“Did you talk to everyone; ask them what they wanted to do?”** ****

**  
**

**“All old enough say they will go with you.You go to America, we go to America,” she said decisively.**

**  
**

**He nodded.It was only as he expected.“Good,” he said in their language.He paused and then asked everyone awake to gather round.A shaft of sunlight lit the area at his feet and he spread the map out.Although he had thought him asleep, Lee saw Stefan sitting next to Meeka, intent on what he was going to say.“First of all, I appreciate your loyalty and dedication.”Meeka looked puzzled.This time Stefan translated.“And I want to say that while this will be difficult, I think we can do it.”He pointed to a couple of places on the map.“This is where there are hidden inflatable rafts.”This time both Stefan and Meeka looked puzzled.Lee pantomimed what he was talking about.They all nodded.“I have timed the patrols and think we can get to those boats during the day.We won’t be able to leave until tonight, but I want us to be able to make sure these things are there before we try to leave.”**

**  
**

**“Will there be guards at night?” Meeka asked after Stefan had said something.** ****

**  
**

**“I’m sure there will be,” Crane said, noticing that Chip was awake and watching him, too.“In fact there is the possibility that there may be more, but we’ll just have to hope that they follow the same pattern.”Again the children looked puzzled.Lee drew in the dust.“A patrol on the shore does this.”He made the motions of men walking.“There are four men in each patrol.They walk a quarter mile one way and then walk back.While one patrol is walking one way, another is walking the opposite way.That’s eight people we have to deal with, but I think we can ambush them this evening."** ****

**  
**

**“Then we get away,” Meeka said with a grin, then she sobered.“But I saw boat out in water.”She also made a motion of a back and forth movement.**

**  
**

**“Yes, and that is the real problem,” Crane said.“I am guessing, but I think it patrols about a six or eight mile area of the beach.I also think that it has communication with the patrols on the shore.”It seemed that between his words and gestures, the children understood.He paused, knowing that what he was going to say next would not make Chip happy.“If the boat isn’t taken care of, we will never be able to get away from here.”**

**“What are you proposing, Lee?” Chip asked softly.**

**  
**

**“I have to take a raft and knock that thing out.It will have to be done very quickly after the shore patrols are neutralized,” Lee said bluntly.**

**  
**

**“Neutralized?” Meeka and Stefan asked together.**

**  
**

**“It means that we are going to have to overpower the men patrolling the beach.Like we did the men in the police station.”** ****

**  
**

**“You plan on going out alone?” Chip asked, feeling a sort of déjà vu that he felt every time Lee or the admiral had to go out on some kind of espionage or reconnaissance.**

**  
**

**“Figure I’m going to take a seven-year-old?” he snapped.Then he sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.He felt so tired. After a night of wrestling with that truck over dirt roads and farm tracks, then all this surveillance.With gratitude, he noticed that Meeka hadn’t translated that last crack.“I’m sorry, but Chip, it has to be me.It will take everyone else to get a boat into the water and head out to the three mile limit.”** ****

**  
**

**“Especially since I am of less use than a sun room on the _Seaview_,” Chip replied bitterly.He winced as he tried to move his leg to get comfortable.He knew that Lee was exhausted and that rankled his sense of duty, too.** ****

**  
**

**“Even if you were a hundred percent, Chip, you’d have to stay back here and coordinate the boat launch and escape,” Lee reminded him gently.** ****

**  
**

**“I know, Lee,” he said with a wan smile.“But you aren’t going to do anyone any good if you don’t get some sleep.”** ****

**  
**

**“I will, as soon as we get the plan together and check out those boats,” Crane promised.He turned to the two oldest children.“Meeka, you need to have someone assigned at all times to watch the patrols and the boat, just as I did this morning.I want to know if they change for any reason.”Meeka nodded.“Stefan, I want you to go with me to check out the hidden boats.”Stefan nodded.Standing and stretching, Lee handed Gunnar the plate.He moved closer to Chip and squatted down next to him.“I know that little walk here was rough, but how are you doing now?” he asked quietly.Meeka seemed to know this was a private conversation and left to assign others to the spy duty that Lee had ordered.**

**  
**

**“The antibiotics seem to be helping some.I’m not as dizzy as I was yesterday.But it still hurts like hell to move.”**

**  
**

**Lee reached over and touched his friend’s cheek.Still warm, but cooler than the night before.“Yeah, they’re helping some,” he concurred.“Chip, we’re going to get out of here tonight.We’ll get you the medical help you need.”** ****

**  
**

**“Don’t downgrade our CMO,” Morton said meaningfully, looking at the girl that seemed to stick like glue near his side.**

**  
**

**Lee chuckled.“I think that girl has a crush on you.”** ****

**  
**

**“Don’t laugh.There’s a lot of stuff you aren’t seeing,” Chip said sardonically.** ****

**  
**

**“Like what?”** ****

**  
**

**“You figure it out.Now go do what you need to do so I can watch you sleep for a change.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, aye, commander,” Crane said with a smile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**An hour before sunset, Lee and all the older children able to use slings were spread out behind the rocks that littered the beach.They had crept down the paths from the bluff above about an hour earlier and were now in position.Stefan, Meeka, Gunnar, Dasha, and Birnok were to ambush one group, while Lee, Leela, Willam, Rika and Triska would take care of the other group.They watched.The ambushes would take place when the groups were beyond sight of each other, but not so far as to put the other, further beach patrols on alert.Both attacks would occur in areas partially shielded from the mile distant patrol boat.**

**  
**

**Crane felt the adrenaline beginning to pump and he waited anxiously.“You know what to do?” he asked the group needlessly.Even though they didn’t know all the words, they all nodded.He had asked earlier.“Of course you do.Just be careful and don’t let them see you.If they can see you, they can shoot you.”Again, needless instructions to a group that couldn’t understand him, but had already been told what they needed to do anyway.Again, they nodded.**

**  
**

**The patrol came closer, the men chatting, occasionally laughing at some joke or something else that Lee couldn’t understand.From the blush on the girl’s cheeks, it had to be of a sexual nature.He motioned for them to be alert.He was no good with a sling, but he sometimes threw a mean curve ball, so he flexed his fingers around the contours of the fist-sized rock in his hands.It had to work the first throw; there was no room for error.Pistol shots would alert the boat.The men were walking in the shade of several juniper-like trees.Now, Lee gestured.The children half rose and began swinging.Almost as one they released their missiles.Crane threw his rock and watched in satisfaction as three of the men fell to the earth.He launched himself and before the man still standing could more than grunt, he was flattened by Lee’s tackle.A quick one-two punch had him unconscious.**

**  
**

**“We get them, yes?” Leela said in halting English.**

**  
**

**With some embarrassment, Lee realized that the man he had had to body slam was the one he was supposed to get with the rock.The other children had hit their marks perfectly.He felt pride in these kids well up enough to almost choke him.“Yes!” he said proudly.“Top notch shooting!”The children beamed.“Tie them up,” he added, making the gestures to show what he wanted.They were jumping to do the task almost before he had begun pantomiming._Just like the crew on the _Seaview_! _A bit off shout from up the beach told Crane that the other children had probably been just as successful.He snatched up the patrol’s two-way radio receiver.For the moment it was quiet.Hopefully, it would remain that way for a while.** ****

**  
**

**He and the children dragged the four now trussed up men beyond the rocks and left them out of sight of one another.Then he led the way to where the inflatable raft lay hidden.The sun was only a short distance above the western horizon.He looked through the binoculars.The patrol boat was still in full sun for at least another half an hour.Meeka, Stefan and the others joined them.**

**  
**

**“All men tied and hidden,” she announced.**

**  
**

**“Great going, Chief.All of you,” Lee said, again proud of the way these children had handled themselves.“Let’s get your boat ready for you to take her out after dark.”He gazed at Meeka, Stefan, and Birnok.“Now you remember what I told you about the stars last night.”All three nodded.“Good.Just keep that heading and you’ll be out in the open ocean.All signs point to clear weather.And there should still be ships in the area.”He and Stefan carried the container holding the raft to a stand of brush and scraggly trees.In the shadows he opened it and then pulled the handle, which would inflate the raft.Within seconds it was ready.“Okay, let’s go help the XO down and I’ll be on my way.”** ****

**  
**

**When they reached their hideaway, Morton was ready and waiting, only the steepness of the stairs had prevented him from waiting for them above ground.Lee could see the frustration etched in his face, along with the pain the wound was causing him.“Come on, Chip.It’s time to get going.”He stepped up to his exec and waited until Chip had laid one arm around his shoulder.His friend felt hot again.“You take your meds this evening?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yeah, I did.Do you think our junior CMO would allow me not to?”The voice sounded weary.**

**  
**

**“You just feel warmer than you did earlier,” Crane said, concerned.“The pain?”** ****

**  
**

**Chip sighed.“I’m tired of either saying I’m okay or that I hurt.I hurt, Lee.Seems to have been going on forever.”** ****

**  
**

**“It has,” Lee said gently as he went up one step at a time, taking most of his friend’s weight, but still knowing how hard this was on Chip.He wished he could just pick him up and carry him, but he didn’t have that kind of strength; not up these kind of stairs.Usually on the boat’s various espionage missions it seemed like it was Chip supporting him, not the other way around.“Just a few more, Chip.Just a few.”There was a sharp groan and then the exec sagged.Lee almost lost him, but grabbed his friend’s belt and jerked him closer to his own body.Chip was in worse shape than he had been letting on.Stefan was behind him, pushing the injured man upward.Soon they were at the top and feeling the cooling ocean breeze on their sweaty bodies.Stefan was on the XO’s other side now.“Let’s get him to the edge of the bluff before we decide how best to get him down to the beach.**

**  
**

**The sun had already set, but there was enough light to allow them to see the path.When they got to the beginning of the steep path, Crane just gasped out.“Let’s try and get him down now, Stefan.I’m not sure we can continue if we stop now to rest.”**

**  
**

**“Okay, Skipper,” Stefan huffed.**

**  
**

**It was slow and laborious, but with Meeka’s and Leela’s added help, they finally made it.Lee decided that the best thing would be to put Chip into the raft now.With the children’s help, they dragged the raft near the tidemark.Birnok and Dasha had brought the other raft from its hidden location and Crane inflated this one, too.The dark was deepening.“Don’t forget to wait for the explosion.”**

**  
**

**“Captain Lee?” Meeka asked.**

**  
**

**“Yes?”** ****

**  
**

**“Please, be careful.We go together.I worry that you are not.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee walked over to Meeka and handed her the binoculars that had bumped on his chest all the way from their hideaway.He laid his hand on her shoulder.“Meeka, you just get the rest of the crew and be ready to get underway,” he assured her. “I’ll be all right.I will probably meet you out there before we get within range of any rescue ships, but if I don’t, then get the XO to a ship where someone can get that bullet out of his leg.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka nodded, but a tear still trickled down her cheek.**

**  
**

**“You remember the code I taught you, Stefan?” Crane asked the boy, uncomfortable with Meeka’s uncharacteristic behavior.The boy also nodded, holding the flashlight up.** ****

**  
**

**“Lee,” Chip said weakly from the raft.Crane went over and looked in.“They’re right.We’re in this together.Just get off that boat in one piece and meet up with us.”** ****

**  
**

**“I will, my friend,” he said softly.“When you can, help them with navigation.”** ****

**  
**

**“Sure, Lee.”** ****

**  
**

**“Stefan,” Crane called out again to the IS.**

**  
**

**“Yes, Skipper,” Stefan answered immediately.**

**  
**

**“Here’s the radio.When they call, you will have to do what we call in America, ‘playing it by ear.’I wasn’t able to tell if the ground patrols made regular calls to the boat, or if the boats call the ground patrols, but if so, then they will be calling and wondering what’s going on.Tell them that you were attacked or something like that.Make sure you tell them that you have taken care of the problem.Use as gruff a voice as you can, sound like you have been fighting.Hopefully that will put them off.”After some pantomiming and Stefan’s affirmation, he turned back to Meeka.“Don’t come out unless you see or hear the explosion that will tell you that I have successfully destroyed the boat.”She nodded.“Chief Meeka,” Lee said formally.She nodded again.“You have the conn.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, aye, sir.”**

**With that, Lee dragged the raft out to the waves and then stepped in.He paddled beyond the surf and started the engine.He would have preferred to paddle all the way, but time wouldn’t allow it.At least the first half mile, he needed to use the engine.It sputtered to life and then settled into a steady beating thrum.At least the underground had been able to get their hands on something that was meant for espionage.He would be able to get closer he had anticipated; get things done quicker.The stars shone brightly and Crane used them to steer toward where the boat should be, or rather would be when he got there.He thought back to his classes as a middie and smiled.It had seemed so complicated then.Speed, trajectory, angle, condition of the surface.Now, it was second nature, just something that he figured when he had tossed the particulars into his mind.He knew they were using computers to do a lot of that now.Not that he had a thing against computers; they were going to make navigating a helluva lot easier as computers became smaller and more efficient, especially on subs where they were already showing their usefulness, but still, there was a need to have the basics in a corner of the brain to pull out when there were no computers or electronic calculators.** ****

**  
**

**Enough!He admonished himself and paid closer attention to his surroundings.It should be close to three quarter of a mile from the shore, if his calculations were correct.Crane cut the motor and listened for a while.The waves slapped gently against the outside of the raft and rocked the boat in a rhythmic up and down motion that was soothing.He had been on land too long.His time spent on the _Seaview_ the past few years had been wonderful excursions of discovery.Even as much as he had known the sea before, now he felt an intimacy that probably related to that of marriage.That was something he kept to himself, especially since he had never been married, but he had had girlfriends inform him that he was married to his sub when they had broken up with him, so Lee guessed there might be some truth to the analogy.**

**  
**

**Taking up the paddle, he guided the craft the last quarter mile and began to watch for the patrol boat.He was ahead of schedule and this would afford him the opportunity to make surprise more of an element in his attack.Looking down at his dark clothing, he again marveled at the cohesive unit those kids had become in just a few short days.Not that they hadn’t been tight in that orphanage, it was just that they were more focused and had an overwhelming goal in mind.Rika and Jons had managed to find some kind of berry that darkened his white shirt to blend in with the dark of the raft and the night.Charcoal applied to his face and hands made his disguise complete.While the makeshift face paint would quickly wash off, it was needed for only a short while.**

**  
**

**Crane peered ahead in the darkness and saw the patrol boat, its searchlight roving the waters.Time to get ready.Pulling out the small box that had been part of the compliment of this raft, he pulled out a knife and stuck it inside his belt.There was a waterproof flare gun.That was placed next to the knife.As the boat got within searchlight range, Lee pulled off his shoes, tossed them overboard and then slipped into the water and hung on outside the boat, just barely keeping his head above the water.He kept the raft between himself and the oncoming patrol boat.**

**  
**

**Crane heard the engines slow as the boat approached.The searchlight raked the boat and the tops of the waves and Lee ducked a little more into the water behind the boat.He didn’t move, only waited.Voices shouted, demanding surrender. The boat approached closer and Lee heard the noise of guns being cocked, including the large machine gun at the front of the boat.It was time, he decided.Whether they shot or not, it was time for him to slip onto the patrol boat.**

**  
**

**His surveillance earlier in the day had shown him only four men, but there could have been people below decks.This was probably the most delicate part of the mission.Taking several deep breaths, Crane swam under the raft and to the side of the boat.Another breath and he swam aft.Careful study showed that all of the men had gone forward, except the helmsman.Reaching up, he caught the rail and used it to slowly pull himself up.He surveyed the back of the boat before raising himself up even more and then slipping quietly onto the deck.He glanced at the depth charge launcher and had a sudden idea.This was a faster boat.It would get them past the three-mile limit much more quickly than an inflatable life raft.With Chip in the condition he was in, speed was of the essence.**

**  
**

**Three men were still standing at the front of the boat, checking out the raft.He stooped and quickly studied the settings on the depth charge timer, then changed them.He punched the triggering button and slipped into the darker shadows of the cabin.It felt strange setting one of these things off rather than being on the receiving end.Now, to take care of the man at the wheel.**

**  
**

**Crane slipped up behind him and, drawing out the flare pistol, clouted him behind the ear.Catching him as he fell, the American gently eased him to the deck.As he took the wheel, he pushed the engine to full, jerking the wheel hard port.With a scream, two of the men fell off.He swung the wheel starboard, cut the engines almost to a stop.At that moment, the depth charge launched, arcing over the water to land with a splash fifty feet behind him.Crane gunned the engine again and swung the boat sharply starboard.There was a satisfying splash as the other guard hit the water.At almost the same time, the depth charge detonated, creating a very loud boom and spraying him with water.**

**  
**

**A hand grasped his ankle, almost pulling him off his feet.With a growl of irritation, Lee cut the engines to idle and flipped on the cabin lights.Pulling the knife out of his waistband, he squatted down and laid the point on the man’s Adam’s apple.His meaning was totally clear and the Tirean released his ankle.“Good,” he said in the guard’s language.Then with a grin he motioned to the side of the boat.**

**  
**

**“No, no!” the man protested.He started babbling, and although Crane couldn’t understand, he began to get the idea that this guy couldn’t swim well.With a laugh, he pointed to a life vest sitting on a seat.Although still shaking his head, the man put it on and tied it in a secure bow.Lee walked over to the guard, where he gave him a hard shove.With a scream of fear, the man fell backward, hitting the water with a splash.**

**  
**

**Feelings of slight guilt overcame him and Crane listened carefully.Hearing the other three men splashing in the water, he tossed three more life vests out of the boat in their direction.Then he doused the light and glanced at the stars.Still no clouds, he thought in gratitude.He eased the boat in the desired direction and then slid the engine control to about quarter speed.After what he thought was a good enough distance from the shore, he shut off the engines, trying to listen for Chip and the kids.At first he only heard the slapping of the waves against the hull, but then his ears picked up a familiar beat of a small outboard several degrees starboard.It was hard to figure an exact location, the sound seemed to echo slightly, but he calculated the best he could and then started the engine again.At about half speed, he cruised easily toward the other craft’s location.**

**  
**

**When he thought he was near, Lee cut the engines again and listened.In the waning crescent moon, he saw the outline of the machine gun.That would startle anyone.Leaving the boat to rock gently, Crane climbed topside and dismantled the machine gun mounting assembly.It was a large gun and he grunted with effort.So much effort, in fact, he just heaved it into the ocean.Then he listened and watched again, wishing one of the babies would cry.In the darkness barely penetrated by the wan moonlight, Lee thought he saw the life raft bobbing on the waves not too far ahead of his position.**

**  
**

**“Chief.”He called out, then listened again.Again, he only heard a slight slapping of waves against not only his patrol craft.He had to chance the light.Shining it toward the water in front of the patrol boat, he called again.“Meeka, Stef….”But he wasn’t able to finish his call.Something hit him on the side of his head, while another hard object hit him in the chest.He collapsed onto the bow deck, oblivious to the lullaby-like rocking of the ocean.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chip felt the raft lifted and pulled toward the water after the booming of a distant explosion came to their ears.Again, he cursed his inability to help the kids or Lee.His leg throbbed incessantly, a fiery brand coursing up through his groin and into his chest.Each time he shifted position, he felt the grinding sensation of something moving against the bone.Most likely, the bullet actually was.Sweat poured down his face; his shirt stuck to his back.The cooling breeze helped, but not much.**

**  
**

**When the boat was in the water, the smallest children were placed in the cockpit with him.He felt the rocking motion that he usually enjoyed so much, but even that seemed to add to his misery now as it also jostled his leg.Gritting his teeth against the added movement as the rest of the kids climbed in, he felt his awareness floating in and out like the waves trying to push the boat back to the shore.Birnok and Gunnar picked up paddles and began rowing furiously.Stefan was at the transom, working the small outboard motor.With a slight cough, it came to life and they shot forward.**

**  
**

**“You okay, Commander Chip?” Meeka asked, her face close to his, concern easily discernable.**

**  
**

**“Okay, Meeka,” he replied tersely, stifling a gasp of pain as the surf slapped against the bottom and made the boat buck.“I . . . the explosion was from that direction,” he said pointing.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Stefan is going where boat should be,” Meeka reminded him.**

**  
**

**Then Chip remembered.Lee had given the older children lessons in naval navigating earlier in the day.He had also taught them basic Morse code, how to use a flare gun and a few other things that might be needed in case they were separated.Every time he had awakened in that cellar, either Lee was teaching the kids something there or he was out teaching them something on the bluff.The skipper hadn’t had any sleep since his enforced rest the day before last when that truck door had nailed him.While that wasn’t anything new, it nevertheless worried him.**

**  
**

**Sighing, Chip could only hope for the best.When Lee was back with them he could sleep and let the kids navigate.He watched the sure movements of Stefan, heard Meeka consulting with Leela and others, and saw the younger kids taking care of the babies.These kids were something else, he conceded with pride.It had been a rocky start, but they had molded together from necessity and from loyalty to each other and then to Lee and him.** ****

**  
**

**A dark shape loomed ahead.The patrol boat?But he had heard the explosion.**

**  
**

**“Patrol boat,” Dasha hissed over the noise of the waves.**

**  
**

**Chip pulled out the pistol he insisted on carrying.“Cut the engines, Stefan,” he ordered.“I don’t see the machine gun at the bow, but they were undoubtedly armed with hand weapons.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, aye, sir,” Stefan whispered.**

**  
**

**“Stay alert,” Chip reminded them, although he could see that it wasn’t necessary.They were all, except the toddlers, wound like clock springs.** ****

**  
**

**“Ready missiles,” Meeka ordered, using the word the kids had adapted for their slings.**

**  
**

**Chip saw six kids load their slings.Everything seemed to waver as the patrol boat approached.No!Have to stay awake.There was a voice from the boat.A familiar voice?Was it speaking English?He couldn’t tell, but there was something strange, almost surreal about all of this.**

**  
**

**Then as the patrol boat came within range a figure loomed on the fly bridge, next to the machine gun housing.**

**  
**

**Just as Meeka cried, ‘Fire!’ Chip heard Lee’s voice call out.He cried out, “No! Lee!”But his own consciousness wavered, danced and then everything slid into darkness.**

**  
**

**  
**

**===============================**

**  
**

**It was quiet except for the slapping of waves against the sides of the two boats.Dasha looked at Meeka, his eyes wide with fear.“Did the XO call out the skipper’s name?Could that be who….?”** ****

**  
**

**“Shhh!” Meeka hissed.They all listened, but the sounds of water were all they heard.“Stefan,” Meeka called out softly.He was by her side in an instant.“We must see who it is on that boat.”She turned to the rest.“You will keep your slings ready while we are checking it out.If it is clear, then everyone will transfer to the patrol boat.”She felt dread in her heart, dread that it could have been the skipper they had just attacked and dread if it wasn’t.**

**  
**

**“But what about Commander Chip?” Leela asked.**

**  
**

**“We will worry about that when the time comes,” Meeka said tersely.“Stefan, do you have a pistol?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes.”**

**Birnok and Rika paddled closer to the patrol boat and held the raft steady as Meeka and Stefan climbed on board the ominously quiet vessel.While Stefan stood guard, Meeka checked the unconscious figure in front of the deckhouse.He was still alive; there was a pulse.She pulled out the small flashlight that had been with the lifeboat and shined it on the man’s face.Skipper!It was the skipper!“Stefan?Did you find anyone else?”** ****

**  
**

**“No.Is that….?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, help me get him off here.”Together they carried/dragged the unconscious man behind the controls and laid him gently on the deck.Meeka called out to the others.“Birnok, tie off the raft.Make sure it’s tied fast.We are going to take this boat.It’s faster and safer.”**

**  
**

**“But the XO?” Leela asked.** ****

**  
**

**“We will just have to be careful,” she returned quickly.They had to make the transfer quickly.Leela came first and then the babies were handed over.The younger children came next.Gunnar, Leela, she and Stefan carefully pulled Commander Chip onto the edge of the lifeboat and with Dasha, Rika and Birnok’s help, they lifted him onto the bigger boat and laid him next to the skipper.He groaned, but didn’t wake up.All the supplies were hauled on board as well and then the lifeboat was cast off.**

**  
**

**“Stefan, let’s get out of here before they send another patrol boat,” Meeka said.** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, aye,” he said with a grin.Soon the boat roared to life and with Birnok studying the stars, they set out for the open sea.“How is the skipper?” he asked over his shoulder, when they had gone about a mile.He had to shout to make himself heard.**

**  
**

**“He has a lump on his head where one of the stones hit him.I think one also hit him in the chest,” Leela reported.** ****

**  
**

**As the girl continued to check over her patient, he began to groan softly.Then Lee opened his eyes and gazed at the worried children.His head pounded horribly and he felt aches and pains that hadn’t been there earlier.The children!He tried to sit up, but the pounding increased and was augmented with a sick dizziness.He lay back with another groan.Meeka leaned closer.“Skipper….”** ****

**  
**

**He felt the blackness trying to converge on him again, but he hung desperately onto consciousness.“Chief Meeka, report,” he murmured.**

**  
**

**“Report?”** ****

**  
**

**“You tell me what’s happened.Where . . . where we are.Important things….”**

**“Oh, we are going to ocean in boat you took.All are on board and safe.Commander Chip is asleep.You are hurt,” she said in a rush.“Oh, I am so sorry, Skipper!”** ****

**  
**

**“No . . . apologies.You . . . you all did fine,” he replied, feeling that he was losing the battle to stay awake.“Damn fine crew.Carry on, Chief Meeka.”And he surrendered to the darkness.** ****

**  
**

**Meeka, although worried about him, nevertheless beamed with pride at his words.**

**  
**

**  
**

**==============================**

**  
**

**Lieutenant Commander Michael Vincent, captain of the HMS _Signet_ was just waking up when he got the call from the bridge.He picked up the receiver.“Yes, Brandley?” he asked his executive officer.He listened; suddenly awake.“A patrol boat?And signaling?”He rubbed his chin.“I’ll be there in ten minutes.If anything develops before, give me word.”**

**  
**

**In eight minutes, he was dressed and shaved.In nine he was on the bridge.The officer on watch handed him his binoculars.The signal was Morse code.The standard S-O-S.“You didn’t say it was a distress signal.”** ****

**  
**

**“Sir, we were mindful of the situation with the _Hermes_,” came the clipped reply from Ensign Walters.**

**  
**

**Yes, Vincent remembered.Another patrol boat had displayed a white flag and then fired upon the light cruiser when it had approached close.One man had been killed in the attack.“Weaponry fix?”** ****

**  
**

**“None that we can make out, Captain.”** ****

**  
**

**“Signal back asking the nature of their distress,” Vincent ordered, not taking his eyes off the vessel.The sky was getting lighter.The boat began another message.It was undecipherable.Then the distress signal again.**

**“I can’t make it out, sir,” Walters told him the obvious.**

**“Yes,” Vincent murmured.“But I can see enough to determine that there is no machine gun in front.Can’t tell if the depth charge launcher is at ready.”** ****

**  
**

**As the sun rose, he continued to study the boat, now only a hundred yards off the port bow.Then he did a double take.The individual on the fly bridge was either a very short adult or . . . or a child.He continued to watch.He could make out more children on the deck behind the wheelhouse.They seemed to range in all ages, but all were definitely children.Where were the adults in charge of this brood, he wondered?“Bring us around, slow, to allow the boat to meet us.Tell the master-at-arms to be ready, but do nothing without my orders.Call Lt. Brandley on deck.I’m going down to meet our refugees.”He handed the binoculars back to Walters.“The bridge is yours, Ensign.Oh, and call a medical team on deck.”** ****

**  
**

**He stood at the rail watching in the continually growing daylight as the small patrol boat deftly came along side.He didn’t know if the young man at the wheel had previous experience with small ocean craft before, but either way, he was doing an excellent job.“Young man,” he called out when they were within several meters of the side of the _Signet_.“Cut your engines.”The order was quickly carried out.**

**  
**

**Vincent turned to the seamen watching with him.“Make that vessel fast.”The patrol boat was soon bobbing in time with the light cruiser.“Help these people on board.”** ****

**  
**

**“Sir,” a new voice called over his shoulder as children were helped onto the deck and the two unconscious men were tended to.It was Lieutenant Brandley.** ****

**  
**

**“It seems that our latest group of refugees are a bit younger than normal, Lieutenant,” Vincent observed wryly.**

**  
**

**“I thought we were only supposed to pick up foreign MIA’s and former regime sympathizers, Captain.”Brandley sounded puzzled.**

**  
**

**Vincent continued watching the action below him as he answered.“I suspect we’ll get all the information when everyone is aboard, Paul.”But he, too, wondered.**

**  
**

**“We’re bringing the two men aboard, sir,” one of the physician’s attendants called out.“The first one needs surgery.Gunshot wound.”** ****

**  
**

**“Brandley, inform the doctor.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.”**

**  
**

**As the two men were carefully loaded onto stretchers and pulled on board, Vincent studied them as best he could.Both were bearded, in ragged farm or work clothes, although the blond man’s shirt might once have been part of a business suit.The two men were taken below and fourteen children stood before him on the deck.The two oldest were standing in front of the little group and had been the last to leave, ignoring the seamen until the two adults had been evacuated.Not one of them said a word.Even the baby was silent.**

**Vincent introduced himself as well as his executive officer.He assured their safety as well as the safety of the two men now below in sickbay.There was no response.After ten minutes, there was still no response. He sighed in exasperation.Vincent felt he was at a standoff with the children positioned in front of him on the deck.Not one of them could be more than twelve-years-old.They continued to refuse to give their names.Indeed, he felt that most of them probably couldn’t even speak English.**

**  
**

**A call from below interrupted the impasse.It was from sickbay.“Yes, Doctor?”He was given a report.That added to his frustration because he now had the confirmation of what he had assumed.At least one of the two men below was an American.His fevered ravings, when understood, were in English—American English and he was blond and blue-eyed, a total antithesis to most of the people of this region.The other adult, still unconscious, could possibly have been one of these children’s countrymen by his looks, but the captain seriously doubted it.He wished one of these waifs would open up and enlighten him.**

**  
**

**The wish was almost immediately granted.“I am Meeka, COB of boat,” the tallest child, a slender girl of maybe twelve years, said. **

**  
**

**He had felt her to be the leader of the group from the moment they had all clambered aboard.If not her, then the boy next to her.Vincent almost choked.“What?What did you say?”**

**  
**

**“I am Meeka, COB of boat.I am at head if Skipper and XO in-ca-pa-cee-ta-ted.”The girl said it with some great satisfaction, as though it was something recently learned and repeatedly practiced.** ****

**  
**

**Vincent and Lt. Brandley gaped at each other for a moment and then turned back to the group.**

**  
**

**Meeka began pointing out the others as though, in the time of the impasse, she had decided that the two British officers could be trusted.“Stefan,” she indicated the boy next to her. “He is I-S, Chief under me, he checks out villages, makes sure they are safe, talks to people, makes sure they are good.Leela is C-M-O.” **

**  
**

**At that the girl called Leela stepped forward and began speaking.It was as Vincent had suspected.Most of these children didn’t know any English.**

**  
**

**Meeka translated.“Leela, she takes care of XO, and now Skipper.She is wanting to go and watch over him and Skipper.”** ****

**  
**

**“Soon, Chief Meeka.Please continue with your introductions,” Vincent urged her gently.He could only imagine what this group had been through.**

**  
**

**“Begging your pardon, sir, but shouldn’t we be getting the names of the two injured men?” Brandley asked.**

**  
**

**Vincent laughed.“I think that’s already been taken care of, Paul.Weren’t there two U.S. submariners on the roster of MIA’s?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, sir, they were….”He looked at the small printout on his clipboard.“Commander Lee B. Crane and Lt. Commander Charles P. Morton.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, Paul.Captain and XO of the SSRN _Seaview_, respectively, I believe.”**

**  
**

**Brandley looked blank for a brief second and then smiled, gazing at the children with new understanding.“They gave the children naval designations.”** ****

**  
**

**“Indeed, and their respective duties.It seems these kids learned them well.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka had been studying the two older men carefully while they talked.She recognized Lee’s name, but not the other.She did also recognize the rank that Captain Vincent mentioned.“Lee, that is right. Skipper. But he is captain, not commander.The other, the XO, his name is Chip.”** ****

**  
**

**Nickname, Vincent reckoned and then nodded. “Duly noted, Chief Meeka.But I think you were introducing us to the rest of your crew.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka nodded and continued with a dignity belying her years.“Dasha, he is G-M, gunner’s mate, he find weapons.Willam is T-M, tor-pe-do-man’s mate, he helps Dasha.Rika, she is boat-swain mate, she watches for enemy. Birnok is Nav, he make sure we go in right . . . direction.Gunnar is Cookie, he cooks, Triska is gal-lee mate, finds food for Gunnar.Jillia is gal-lee mate, also.Jons is Q-M, he find other things we need, Mirko is P-A, he helps Leela and takes care of Shonna, who is too little.She is only seaman,” Meeka said, pointing to the baby.“Arion is also only seaman,” Meeka pointed toward a two-year-old with huge dark eyes, sucking his thumb.“Ranos is E-O, he sings songs.Skipper says we damned fine crew.”** ****

**  
**

**At her last words, Vincent had a hard time keeping a straight face, but he succeeded.“Indeed you are, Chief Meeka.” **

**  
**

**“We are safe now?” Meeka asked.Vincent nodded.“Good, then I give report to Skipper.”** ****

**  
**

**“As soon as our CMO says it’s all right, you may see your commanding officers—your skipper and XO.”He was going to see them, too.He definitely wanted the story behind this motley crew.**

**“Good.”Then Meeka stood quietly, not quite able to figure out what to do next.** ****

**  
**

**The captain turned to Brandley.“Would you contact the Nelson Institute of Marine Research and inform Admiral Nelson that we have found his lost packages.Add that we also have fourteen smaller ones for him to deal with.”Vincent wondered what Admiral Nelson would think when he received a message like that.Just as well it had to be soft coded. The Yanks would most likely be tearing their hair out if they knew.Brandley chuckled as he left to have the message sent.Vincent turned to a nearby seaman.“Henson, would you kindly escort this crew to the galley and make sure they get a good, hot meal.”The young man saluted and after Vincent had explained to the children what was happening next, was able to conduct the fourteen children below decks.The captain stood quietly for a moment, gazing toward the distant shoreline, before he turned to join the children below decks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Admiral Harriman Nelson sat in the observation nose, watching the water sluice over the herculite hull plates as he drank a well-deserved cup of fresh coffee.President Brakas sat beside him, tapping nervously on the arm of the chair.He was dressed in camouflage gear, ready to go ashore.Indeed, he had been waiting all night, but unusually heavy activity all along the coast had made that extremely difficult.It would seem, from underground reports, that there had been an attack on several ground patrols as well as on a patrol boat.Brakas had been delighted at the news.**

**  
**

**There had been no activity for the last several hours, but Nelson still felt caution was the better course.His companion felt otherwise and was not remiss in letting him know that.**

**  
**

**“Harriman, I feel I need to go ashore now.It’s already light enough outside to make the landing even more difficult,” Brakas huffed.**

**  
**

**“Laronne, please.I know you’ve worked in the underground; you know your own country, countrymen and General Niros.However, it would be devastating if you were killed or captured.Let this latest unrest spread today and you can more safely go ashore tonight,” Nelson reasoned.**

**  
**

**“Sometimes I think you Americans are too cautious,” Brakas replied with a sigh.“If I sit here too long, I might become used to the luxuries of your miracle submarine.”** ****

**  
**

**The admiral snorted.“I doubt that.”** ****

**  
**

**“Admiral,” a young voice interrupted.**

**  
**

**Nelson looked up and saw Preston, the radio operator on duty.“Yes?”** ****

**  
**

**“This just came in from the Institute, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**Harriman took the page and read it.His eyes lit up with joy before settling into momentary puzzlement.Looking up, he asked, “This all, Preston?”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.The message was relayed to the Institute and sent here without change,” the seaman reported.“A response, sir?”** ****

**  
**

**“No.No one is supposed to know we’re out here this close to Tirea,” Nelson said offhandedly.**

**  
**

**“Admiral, does that mean that the captain….”** ****

**  
**

**“Indeed, it appears that way, Preston,” Nelson interjected with a satisfied smile.** ****

**  
**

**“Well, Admiral,” Brakas queried when the radioman had left.“What is it?”** ****

**  
**

**“It’s from the HMS _Signet_.I’ll read it.‘We have your two packages.We also have fourteen smaller ones for you to take care of.Please instruct on disposal of packages.’”**

**  
**

**Brakas’ eyebrow rose considerably.“Obviously Captain Crane and Commander Morton are safely out of my country, but what the devil did they mean by the smaller ones?”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson had his suspicions, but he kept them to himself.“I think we should go and find out.They aren’t far from here and we can get you into your country tonight.”Harriman smiled.“Perhaps my men will have something that will be of use to you and your efforts.”** ****

**  
**

**Brakas sighed and then nodded.**

**  
**

**Nelson got up and went into the control room.“Lieutenant Rojas, set a course for the light cruiser, HMS _Signet._We had her on the scope yesterday and she shouldn’t be far off.We can most likely identify with the sonar signature, then verify with periscope sighting.Let me know when you have her in sight.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, aye, sir,” Rojas replied.**

**  
**

**  
**

**======================** ****

**  
**

**  
**

**Lee Crane woke with a pounding headache and a raging thirst—and to the most welcome sight he could imagine.He was on board a ship of some kind.It appeared to be military escort or some kind of small destroyer.That it wasn’t _Seaview_ didn’t matter.Also it didn’t matter that it was sickbay—for the moment.They had made it.The kids had pulled it off when he and Chip were unable to.Chip!** ****

**  
**

**“Well, my friend, I was wondering when you were planning on joining the land of the living,” a friendly, British-accented voice greeted him.**

**  
**

**Crane turned his head slowly, not wanting to give his headache reason to get worse.The man had the look of a medical officer.“My friend, Chip Morton.How is he, Doc?”** ****

**  
**

**“Ah, so that means you are Captain Lee Crane,” the doctor said without replying.“By the way, I am Lieutenant Robert Maxwell, the chief medical officer on board this ship.** ****

**  
**

**Lee wasn’t to be diverted from his question.“Glad to meet you, but how is Commander Morton?” he insisted. “And how’s my crew?”** ****

**  
**

**“Commander Morton is still feverish, but the bullet is out, the wound cleaned and he’s being pumped with antibiotics and fluids.”The doctor’s eyebrow lifted slightly.“Your crew?Oh, right.The children.I quickly checked them out and they are all fine.A bit dehydrated and in need of a few good meals, as are you and your executive officer, but all in all they are really a fit group of kids.”He smiled again.“Unlike their leaders….At first, Captain; I thought you had a concussion, however, I think most of your symptoms are due to exhaustion.You do have a bruised rib and are also under hydration therapy.I’m going to give you something to allow you a more restful sleep.How long has it been since you slept more than four or five hours?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee bristled, but didn’t make any kind of retort. Right now, this doctor seemed to be in a good mood and he figured he’d humor him.But when he tried to count the days, they seemed to flow into one another.It was when the truck attacked, he decided.“It’s been….”** ****

**  
**

**“At least a couple of days, I would imagine.I also noticed a couple of stitches in your scalp.Fairly recent, too.What was that from?”** ****

**  
**

**“A truck with a nasty streak,” Crane said wryly.He explained quickly.“By the way, any chance of getting up, putting on something a bit more comfortable and seeing my XO and crew?”**

**“I insist you stay here for at least another eight hours—sleeping, Captain, then I will reassess your condition.As to seeing Commander Morton; that I will allow, probably in a few hours.I will allow your ‘senior crewmembers’ to come and visit you, since it’s been all that Captain Vincent could do to keep them from sneaking down here on their own.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee grinned.He wasn’t surprised.“Thanks.I would like to talk to Chief Meeka and Chief Stefan."** ****

**  
**

**“So you really did give them all rank and duties?”**

**  
**

**“Just seemed like the right thing to do at the time,” Crane replied, hesitantly.The last thing he wanted right now was to have to explain his reasoning from a time when everyone seemed to want to kill or capture them all.** ****

**  
**

**“Whatever the reason behind it, Commander Crane, it worked and you are all alive; probably because of it,” another voice interjected from the other side of the room.A tall, slender, brown-haired British officer came to stand next to his bunk.“I am Commander Michael Vincent, captain of the HMS _Signet._Welcome aboard, Captain.”** ****

**  
**

**“It’s good to be aboard, sir,” Lee answered sincerely.He sat up slowly, not wanting to talk to his rescuer flat on his back.The doctor scowled slightly, but said nothing.His headache remained at a tolerable level.“And I thank you for your hospitality.”**

**  
**

**“Anyone who arrived as you did deserves more than mere hospitality.I believe in your country that would entitle you to a book and movie deal?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee grimaced.“For me?Not in any country!”** ****

**  
**

**Vincent laughed.“May I chat with you for a while?”He looked over at Maxwell, who just shrugged and pushed a chair across the room for Vincent to sit in.**

**  
**

**“I guess that means it’s all right,” Lee said with a smile.**

**  
**

**“It means that I’ve won a battle but not the war,” Vincent returned.**

**  
**

**Glancing over to the doctor, Crane said, “I promise.I will stay put.”** ****

**  
**

**Maxwell sighed.“I think I will go check on a patient who appreciates my services.”** ****

**  
**

**“If you’re talking about Commander Morton, he’ll appreciate them until he’s awake, Doc.”**

**“Well, Captain, where did you find these children?” Vincent asked.** ****

**  
**

**Keeping to the most important facts, Lee recounted his and Chip’s adventures for the past six days.When he was finished, Vincent just shook his head.“And I suppose that would account for the reports of families rising up against General Niros.”** ****

**  
**

**“By the way, would you like a report from your Chief of Boat?” Vincent asked.“She’s been very worried about you.Keeps telling me something about almost killing you.”** ****

**  
**

**“Friendly fire,” Crane said, rubbing his chest where one of the stones had hit him.He winced at the sharp pain that caused.Must be the bruised rib Maxwell was talking about.“She and the rest were only doing what I had trained them to do.”** ****

**  
**

**Vincent nodded.“I thought it interesting that when she was giving me her ‘introductory’ report she said you called them a, uh, and I quote, ‘a damned fine crew.’”** ****

**  
**

**Lee felt a bit of heat on his cheeks while he tried to remember the incident.After they had fired on him, when they were all on the patrol boat.“I guess I was half out of it.I don’t usually teach children such language.”**

**  
**

**Vincent laughed.“I thought it was a fine tribute to what those kids have accomplished.”He ordered a sailor to get Meeka. **

**  
**

**Soon the girl was standing next to Vincent.She had been dressed in a British sailor’s outfit.It was a bit long in the arms and legs, but it became her well, Lee thought.Her countenance was still gloomy.She gazed at the bandage on his head, but said nothing.Crane was afraid the girl was going to start crying.In all of this, there had been no crying.“Report, Chief,” he said gently.**

**  
**

**“All safe, Captain Lee.All but you and XO.I ordered stones fired.”** ****

**  
**

**“Chief, what did I say to you on the patrol boat?”** ****

**  
**

**“You asked for report.”** ****

**  
**

**“What else?”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka paused a moment and then said, “You said we were fine crew.”** ****

**  
**

**“Indeed I did and I meant it then and I mean it now.I haven’t served with a more loyal and dedicated group in my life.”** ****

**  
**

**“You mean that, Skipper?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, I do!All of you have been superb.This crew’s bravery saved me and the XO.”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka smiled.“Thank you, Captain Lee.”And she leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck.“Thank you.We free now.”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes,” he murmured.“You are all free now.”** ****

**  
**

**She stepped back and gave a smart British salute.Lee returned the salute.“Orders, Skipper?” she asked.**

**  
**

**“Relax for now, Chief.If there is something Captain Vincent would like you and the others to do, fine, but otherwise, enjoy your first day of freedom.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, aye, Captain,” she said with a grin.**

**  
**

**“Later I would like to see both you and Stefan,” Lee said.** ****

**  
**

**She nodded and left with the sailor.** ****

**  
**

**The intercom sounded.“Captain Vincent.”** ****

**  
**

**He excused himself and went to the wall phone.“Yes.”Lee watched as the British captain glanced over at him and then replied to whatever information he had received.“Of course.Have them come along side, Lieutenant.”He placed the receiver back on the cradle and turned to Crane. “We are about to have visitors, Captain.The _Seaview_ is approaching below on the starboard side.ETA approximately ten minutes.”** ****

**  
**

_ **“Seaview?** _ **She’s here?” Crane asked, incredulous.Vincent nodded.He grinned.“Maybe the children would like to watch her surface.”**

**  
**

**“I think they would like that very much.I will gather them on deck to watch and as soon as Admiral Nelson is aboard, I’ll escort him down.”** ****

**  
**

**“Thanks, Captain,” he said and then surreptitiously looked toward where the doctor was checking out Chip.“You know, I would really like to greet the Admiral on deck with my crew.”** ****

**  
**

**The doctor straightened up immediately and pivoted to face him.“Captain….”** ****

**  
**

**“I’m fine, doctor, just a slight headache and some bruises.I really would like to be on deck to greet my boat with my young crew,” he repeated firmly.** ****

**  
**

**Maxwell threw up his hands in disgust.“No dizziness?”**

**  
**

**“No,” Crane responded.“No weakness, no excessive pain, no double vision….”** ****

**  
**

**“Apparently you’ve heard all the questions, Captain,” the CMO said sarcastically.“And driven another doctor crazy.All right, get up slowly and then I’ll decide.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee got up, pushing the insistent headache to the background of his conscious thought.“See?”** ****

**  
**

**“I see that you are still exhausted, but I concede.Go meet your admiral.I daresay that your ‘crew’ will look better than you will,” Maxwell said irritably.But Lee could see a smile quirking the corners of his mouth.**

**  
**

**Crane looked down at his attire.Standard hospital.Not even the decency of being an orderly’s outfit.“Uh, Captain Vincent?” he asked his British counterpart.** ****

**  
**

**Vincent grinned, seeing the American’s consternation.“I believe we’re close enough in size that you can wear one of my uniforms until you can get one of your own.”He turned to the seaman who had been helping the doctor.“If the doctor doesn’t need you, Barston, please go to my quarters and get a spare uniform.”** ****

**  
**

**At Maxwell’s nod, the young man saluted and left.Lee took those few moments to walk over to Chip’s bunk and study his friend.He looked a great deal better than the day before.“We did it, buddy,” Crane murmured to Chip.** ****

**  
**

**“Yeah . . . good job, pal,” Chip said as he slowly opened his eyes and focused on the captain.“But don’t try to talk me into any espionage assignments in the future.”** ****

**  
**

**“Hey, this wasn’t my idea, Chip,” Crane protested.“And those kids would have mutinied if you hadn’t been there.We were a team.”** ****

**  
**

**Chip smiled and gazed at Lee’s bandage.“You okay?”** ****

**  
**

**“Just a bit of friendly fire that raised some bruises.”** ****

**  
**

**“Did I hear someone say that _Seaview_ is here?”** ****

**  
**

**Crane nodded.**

**  
**

**“Say hi to the admiral for me,” Chip said with a wan smile.“And tell the kids that I think they did a fabulous job.”** ****

**  
**

**“I will,” Lee said, as a sailor handed him a uniform.**

**  
**

**By the time the admiral had arrived by skiff, to the _Signet_, Lee had taken his place with the fourteen children on deck—in a British Naval officer’s uniform and minus the bandage.** ****

**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**The admiral was piped aboard.After exchanging salutes with Commander Vincent, he turned to Crane and the group of children.It was as he had deduced from the message.His only surprise was how Lee had been able to deal with this many kids, a couple of whom were still in diapers.This was not the same man who had complained about Prince Ang and his behavior.Nelson also wondered where Commander Morton was.The message had spoken of both men having been rescued.**

**  
**

**He was also amused at the uniforms.All them were in British uniform, except the very youngest.Lee called the children to attention and they saluted.Harriman returned their salute.Lee made a quick explanation to the oldest girl and she, in turn, translated to the rest of the group.“I must admit you all make a very striking group of seamen,” he said with a chuckle before turning his attention solely to Lee.“Where’s Chip?” he asked.**

**  
**

**“He was wounded early in our escape from Tirea and is in sickbay, Admiral,” Crane replied.“He’ll be all right, but he was pretty sick by the time we got here.He sends his greetings.”** ****

**  
**

**“Would you care to give me your explanation of all of this?” Harriman requested, indicating the children.** ****

**  
**

**Crane nodded.“Let me dismiss my crew first, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, good idea, Lee.”** ****

**  
**

**“Chief Meeka, take the group to the ward room.I’ll join you later.”** ****

**  
**

**“Are we going to America on your boat?” she asked, pointing to _Seaview_ floating serenely a hundred yards starboard.**

**  
**

**“That’s up to the admiral now.”** ****

**  
**

**“You promised that we could go to America with you and Commander Chip,” Stefan reminded him bluntly.**

**  
**

**“The captain and I have to discuss a few things, then we will come and talk to all of you,” Nelson told the children.Meeka nodded and escorted all of the crew below decks.“Lee, you’ve put everyone in a precarious position.”**

**  
**

**“Admiral, let me tell you just what happened back there and then maybe things might be easier to figure out,” Crane suggested.**

**  
**

**“Let’s go visit Commander Morton while you do so,” Nelson said.**

**  
**

**Crane nodded and Captain Vincent escorted them to the sickbay, where they found Chip sleeping peacefully.When Lee and Harriman sat down in the officer’s mess with a cup of coffee, Crane gave him the full story, as many details included as he could remember in the frenetic chaos that was the past week.**

**  
**

**When he had finished, the admiral nodded.“Personally, I think you and Chip did exactly the right thing.”He gazed deeply into Lee’s amber brown eyes.“But I’m not sure what the state department will say.”He sighed and then smiled.“Bring them aboard.If they have half the discipline you seem to have instilled in them, they will do fine until we get back to the states.”** ****

**  
**

**“They already had discipline, sir,” Lee replied with a relieved smile.“You did say President Brakas was on board _Seaview_?Perhaps he could exercise some influence.”** ****

**  
**

**Harriman snorted.“Influence?He claims to only have token influence.”** ****

**  
**

**“Admiral, you are wrong there.The people were ready for a more democratic form of government and they would like nothing more than for Brakas to resume the position for which he had been elected.”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson rubbed his chin.“Yes, but let me ask you this—where will these kids go?”** ****

**  
**

**“Some of the men are married, Admiral.Couldn’t they foster them until they are adopted into permanent families?”** ****

**  
**

**“I don’t know.That is a possibility, but I doubt you will get them back in an orphanage.”** ****

**  
**

**“Oh, that’s a given,” Lee agreed.**

**  
**

**“We’ll talk to Laronne.I’ll contact the state department.We can always say we granted them asylum.”** ****

**  
**

**“Basically, I did.”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, well….”Harriman began and then changed tack.“Let’s get you and Chip back in Doc’s care and your crew on board as well.We have an appointment to get the overthrown president back on Tirean soil tonight.”**

**  
**

**When Brakas heard the story, he burst out laughing.“So you are the Little Army that has been such a thorn in Niros’ side!”** ****

**  
**

**The children sat on the deck at the observation nose of the submarine, alternately looking in awe at the ocean beyond and their president within.**

**  
**

**“I suppose so, sir,” Crane admitted.**

**  
**

**“You have no idea of the total situation, do you, Captain?”** ****

**  
**

**“Not really, Mr. President.We were too busy trying to stay alive and free from capture. But I do know that most of the people we had contact with would prefer you back in power.”** ****

**  
**

**Brakas nodded.“Thank you.Basically, the people are revolting in various towns and cities around the country.They have freed political prisoners from the jails and conscripted workers from the labor camps.They have enacted more reform in a week than I could have done in months.”** ****

**  
**

**“I assure you, Mr. President,” Lee repeated.“Our motives were purely self-preservation.”** ****

**  
**

**“Does not matter, Captain Crane, what your original intent was, the result has been momentous.When I am back in control of the government, you and commander Morton and these children are receiving fitting recognition.”** ****

**  
**

**“And you are still going ashore tonight, sir?” Nelson asked, not really doubting the answer.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, I must.Now more than ever!” Brakas exclaimed.“This usurper must be dealt with and the right government restored.”** ****

**  
**

**“I go with you, sir,” Stefan said suddenly.**

**  
**

**Lee gazed at the boy who had grown so much in the past week.**

**  
**

**“You’re much too young, lad,” the admiral protested.**

**  
**

**“Admiral,” Lee said softly.“After what he’s done, I think he has some say in such a decision.”** ****

**  
**

**“Are you sure, Stefan?” Brakas asked, looking into the boy’s eyes.Then he nodded.“Yes, you are sure.”** ****

**  
**

**Stefan beamed.Brakas gazed at the rest and then spoke to them in their native language.He repeated himself in English for the Americans“I only make this offer to the leaders.Is there anyone else who wishes to return to Tirea with me?”** ****

**  
**

**Gunnar and Dasha’s hands shot up at the same time.Lee felt his anxiety rising, but he said nothing.Despite his personal feelings, what he had said was true—they had earned the right.They were no longer children, if they had ever been.** ****

**  
**

**Brakas turned to Nelson and Crane.“By no means will I be putting machine guns into their hands, gentlemen, but their presence alone will help speed Niros’ overthrow.And I guarantee you that they will have families to care for them.”He paused, gazing carefully at each child.“As will the rest of them if they wish to return when the country is stabilized.**

**  
**

**“It is my duty to take care of crew until we get to America,” Meeka said.“But I would want to go even if no crew came.”She paused, turned and gazed intently at Lee.“Can I be daughter to you?I want father.I want to have name.Your name.I have no family name.No family.”** ****

**  
**

**It suddenly grew very silent and in that silence, Lee knew what Chip had been hinting at before their escape from the Tirean shore.The admiral coughed, Brakas smiled indulgently, but still no one said a word.Even the littlest children were quiet.Crane had never been so openly, innocently, and yet, sincerely flattered in his life.His eyes smarted and he blinked to gain control.Were kids the reason that parents were so emotional at times, he wondered?Somehow, though, he found himself not minding that much.He brought his mind back to Meeka’s question.“You don’t have a last name?”** ****

**  
**

**Meeka shook her head.“Most of us do not.Most have no parents. Like Arion and Shonna.”**

**  
**

**Lee figured she meant that most of them had been orphaned as babies and didn’t have last names.He couldn’t imagine what that would be like.All the children gazed at him expectantly and the admiral had the look in his eyes that said, ‘_This one is all yours to explain.’_Like so many times before, he could only hope that he was saying the right thing to this girl who was on the threshold of adulthood.“Meeka you can’t imagine what an honor you have given me.”At her puzzled look, Lee turned to President Brakas.“Could you help me in the translation?”He nodded solemnly and spoke to the girl. After the president had finished, Lee continued.“In the old days, immigrants’ names were changed to make them easier to pronounce or names were simply assigned to a person coming into the country if they couldn’t give their own.When they ask you your name….”Lee smiled.“Just tell them you are Meeka Crane.If there is a problem, I will explain it to the officials.”** ****

**  
**

**She grinned back at him.“And I be daughter?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee sighed.“Meeka, I don’t think that is possible.”Her smile faded.“Not that I wouldn’t love to have you as a daughter.However, there is a kind of hard and fast rule that only those who are married can adopt orphans, especially from foreign countries.I know there are exceptions.”He paused to let Brakas translate while he gathered his thoughts.“But they are very few.I not only am a bachelor, but I work on a submarine and am at sea for weeks, sometimes months at a time.”He wasn’t going to go into the fact that some of the missions were extremely dangerous and that she would not only see him very seldom but that she might even become an orphan again at the blink of an eye.**

**“That is okay,” she said, hopefully.“I wait.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee was reminded somewhat of a Kenny Rogers song—_Brandy—_ and the girl who waited in vain….“But who would you stay with in the meantime?” Crane asked pointedly.“You need someone to be with you all the time.To help you with your homework, your problems and your decisions; someone to listen to you when you want to talk.”He could see the tears form in the corners of her eyes and then spill over.He leaned forward to pull her in his arms.She began to cry, her breath coming in heaving sobs, her tears dampening his shirt.Somehow, Lee felt she was releasing more than just momentary disappointment; this was something that had built up for years.Several of the other children began silently crying, and Shonna, as though picking up on the emotions, began to cry out loud.Arion joined her.The older children and adults sat quietly, while Meeka vented her emotions.Finally, her crying became softer and then ceased.She pulled back gently and took the handkerchief the admiral offered her.**

**  
**

**She saw his wet shirt and looked chagrined.“Oh, Skipper, I made your shirt wet.”** ****

**  
**

**“I work on a submarine, Meeka.It’s not the first time,” he said with a soft smile.He saw quickly that his little attempt at humor wasn’t going to work this time.** ****

**  
**

**“Maybe I can offer a solution that would be suitable for both of you,” Nelson said.**

**Everyone looked at him curiously, Lee gratefully.The admiral studied the younger man for a few seconds.“You actually came up with it, Captain.You mentioned some of the crewmembers’ wives fostering the kids until they were legally adopted.It seems to me that kind of arrangement could be made for Meeka.That would make it much easier for you to see her when we’re in port.And she would have adult supervision when you aren’t.”** ****

**  
**

**“That is possible?” Meeka asked when the president had translated.“What is ‘foster’?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee chuckled and explained.**

**  
**

**“I do that.”** ****

**  
**

**“If there is someone able to foster you, Meeka,” the admiral qualified.**

**  
**

**“And if you study hard, you will be able to attend an American college when you are old enough,” Lee told her, vowing to himself that he would do all he could to get her into one.** ****

**  
**

**“I will go to same college you went to,” she declared.“Someday I want to be Chief of real boat.”** ****

**  
**

**“You can learn a great deal in America, Meeka, that will help you achieve your dreams,” Lee told her, his eyes showing pride.“Someday, Chief, you will command your own crew and whatever I can do to help you, I will.”He gazed at all the children.“We’ll do that for all of you,” he added.**

**  
**

**“Thank you, Captain Lee,” she said, her head held up proudly.Then she threw her arms around his neck again.“Thank you,” she repeated in a whisper.“Thank you.”**

**  
**

**  
**

**Epilogue:When the _Seaview_ arrived at the Institute, various state department officials were waiting.Behind them were members of assorted news organizations.This story was considered news with a capital N.When the children gave their names, though, not a few eyebrows reached skyward.Along with Meeka’s declaration of being a Crane and Leela’s strident pronouncement that she was a Morton, there were other Cranes and Mortons, and children who decided that they wanted to belong to the Nelson, Sharkey, Kowalski, and Patterson clans.The admiral hastened to explain the situation and after a moment’s hesitation, the names were filled out as declared.**

**  
**

**  
**

**Author’s note:In my universe, I see Meeka not only going to Annapolis, but also being a captain. Isn’t fiction wonderful?**


End file.
